Apaixonada Pela Serpente 4 - Diario de Sangue
by Mis. Angy
Summary: A Quarta Temporada da Saga começa contando a historia da familia Black e Malfoy. A partir do quarto capitulo, a estoria volta para o tempo presente em que Hermione começa seu treinamento com o comensal e tio de Draco, Ephram Malfoy. Ephram quer fazer de Hermione a bruxa mais poderosa do mundo magico e ajuda-la a domar sua magia Elemental.
1. Chapter 1

Apaixonada Pela Serpente 4

Cap 1 – Black Garden

(parte 1)

Todos reclamam da própria família. Todo mundo no fundo é um incompreendido, mais uma ovelha negra. Isso porque esse termo "Família" já é por si só uma referência para reclusão. Te separa do resto do mundo de uma forma quase acolhedora, mas é tudo uma grande mentira e todo mundo sabe disso. Não importa o quanto sua família te ensine, ela na verdade está moldando você, seus valores, te dizendo com que olhos você deve olhar para o próximo. E na maioria das vezes, ela mesma se voltará com os mesmos olhos pra você. As vezes, no decorrer das gerações seus valores evoluem, as vezes não. É normal todo mundo se desgarrar de sua família com um certo trauma, é tão normal quanto natural no decorrer da vida você superar tal trauma. Faz parte do ciclo "enigmático" familiar. Mas ninguém imagina o que é fazer parte da _minha_ família.

Na minha família, "ser parte da família" significa muito mais do que ir num mesmo fabricante de varinhas ou passar o Natal juntos. Existem regras na minha família, regras registradas num livro velho assinado por todos os ancestrais da família. Um pequeno documento, que passa de geração em geração no valor de todas as almas descendentes.

Era assim porque éramos a mais antiga linhagem de bruxos desde Salazar Slytherin, os principais herdeiros das maiores relíquias mágicas dos séculos inclusive documentos de estudo e magias secretas. A minha família era a família Black.

Sendo a família mais antiga da linhagem bruxa, ela era também a mais extensa. Existiam Blacks em quase todos os lugares do mundo, e todas as outras famílias bruxas tinham pelo menos uma pequena ligação com nossa árvore genealógica, mas os verdadeiros Black, os "Blacks Diretos" eram inconfundíveis, eram os mais vestidos com a rígida doutrina da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black. E isso quer dizer física e emocionalmente, o que condiz com um par de olhos grandes, porém estreitos de um azul turquesa orgulhoso e frígido. Não importa quantos arrogantes existam na sua família, ou sua potencialidade para o mal, você pensa que eles não tem nada haver com você, que oferece-os um lugar na sua mesa no jantar poucas vezes no ano, porque tem seu sangue logo uma pequena e obrigatória ligação de amor. Na minha família não temos esse tipo de ligação.

Nenhum Black tem qualquer ligação de amor com quem quer que seja, e isso inclui a própria mãe. Encheram aquele livro velho de tantas regras que todas elas se encarregaram de tornar o termo "amor" esquecido. Isso fez mal pra mim de início, mas não para minhas irmãs. Desde muito novas éramos instruídas a seguir todas as tradições da antiga família, o que incluía obedecer sem protestos a todas as decisões que todos os adultos já tomavam na nossa vida. Eu tinha nove anos quando saímos de nossa propriedade no sul da Escócia para a casa principal dos Black ouvir o veredicto final de nossa vida matrimonial na Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black no Largo Grimmauld, 12em Lodres.

Eu já via as estruturas de uma Londres mais velha, porém trouxa pelas janelas do coche. Ou poucos trouxas acordados àquela hora da manhã notavam o coche sombrio com o escudo de prata dos Black guiado pelo sir. Acbout, um senhor assustador mesmo pra mim e minhas irmãs, adentrar a rua de forma suspeita. Eu sempre tivera muito interesse pelos trouxas, algo que eu tentava esconder arduamente da minha mãe, Druela Rosier, que não era uma Black direta, mas ainda assim era uma mulher asquerosa. Meu pai Cyngus Black era um Black direto, e como tal terrível, mas eu não precisava me preocupar muito com ele, pois ele mesmo nunca prestara muita atenção em mim. Depois da segunda filha, Narcisa, ele já não tinha muitos interesses em ser pai. Independente de arrumar ou não um bom casamento para mim ele já tinha os negócios da família acertados. Parece muito estranho crianças na nossa idade já terem tanta noção da realidade, mas os Black possuíam um antigo processo de amadurecimento precoce infalível.

- Bella, avise Sírius que estamos chegando. – a voz de Cyngus era grave e intimidadora, mas era na forma que ele se direcionava a filha mais velha que fazia toda a diferença. Ele era o único que se dirigia daquela forma à Bellatrix sem ser censurado. Os Black não incentivavam o tratamento próximo, mas Bellatrix era sua favorita e ele sempre fizera questão de deixar isso bem claro. Narcisa, sentada entre Bellatrix e nossa mãe, fizera sua tradicional cara de nojo, da qual mais uma vez eu tentava desvendar. Me confundia se era referente a notória inveja de Narcisa perante nosso pai, ou a notória inveja de Narcisa perante Sírius. Narcisa era uma pupila da família Black, carregava nas mais sutis de suas ações a asquerosidade de nosso sangue puro, mas para ela não bastava ser a segunda.

Bellatrix estivera distante perante toda a viagem, aliás ela estava distante de todos todo o tempo. Era difícil decifrar qualquer coisa sobre a favorita do meu pai, algo dentro de mim sabia que eu havia de odiá-la já que ela era a maior promessa daquela terrível família, mas eu sabia que ela era diferente, ela não se importava com nada daquilo. Estava constantemente numa realidade alternativa dentro da cabeça dela, vezes macabra, vezes completamente aérea. Confundir-nos a todo tempo parecia ser da natureza de Bellatrix. O único que ela permitia aproximar-se dela de verdade era Sírius.

Bellatrix apontara discretamente sua varinha pro lado de fora da janela do coche, não dissera nada. Era a única da família (o que provavelmente significava: de todo o mundo mágico) aos 11 anos capaz de conjurar feitiços-não-falados. Os postes ao nosso caminho oratóriamente acendiam iluminando o caminho coberto pelas nuvens, Um vento de chuva vinha do oeste sacudindo todas as arvores secas, era o sinal. Eu que nos meus ingênuos nove anos ainda sofria profundamente da empolgação dos feitos de Bellatrix, até então debruçada sobre a outra janela do coche, virei-me para implorar pateticamente _"Bellatrix granizo por favor!"_ mas não terminei, pois notei as feições dela com uma sombra diferente. Significava que seu incrível estado aéreo fizera uma rota diferente. Seus olhos, que possuíam a maior sombra da família, a sombra dos Black, o que tornavam-na simplesmente a Black mais interessante e sinistra da família, brilharam sanidade. Esses momentos eram sempre tão assustadores quanto incríveis. Sua sobrancelha direita erguera-se quase imperceptivelmente, o que eu sabia por dentro significava que ela estava sorrindo.

Se para meu pai significava que a linhagem dos Black era uma linhagem praticamente real de bruxos, eu sabia que nesta tese Sirius Black, meu primo, era o príncipe real.

- _O que é esse ridículo sorriso idiota na sua cara Andrômeda?_ – eu caíra de bunda imediatamente no acento de madeira ao ouvir a voz serpentiosa de minha mãe fazendo Narcisa cair numa irritante gargalhada de hiena.

- Andrômeda sonha conquistar o príncipe. – envenenara Narcisa em fingida confidência. Não era Narcisa que me incomodava, na verdade ainda muito nova eu já notara o quão era patética a forma que Narcisa exibia as longas madeixas loiras sempre tentando chamar a atenção de todos da família. Na verdade ela não era considerada muito talentosa e eu devo tudo isso a Bellatrix. Era apenas a incrível influência que Narcisa tinha no termômetro de maldades da mamãe.

- _Você é Ridícula Andrômeda. O Príncipe é de Narcisa._

O mais antigo salão dos Black se encontrava escondido dos trouxas em alguma dimensão entre os prédios 11 e 13 do Lago Grimmauld. Mas já sabíamos que Sírius se encontrava em algum lugar lá dentro já ciente do sinal de Bellatrix. Wallpurga Black, minha tia, notara o garoto elétrico de cabelos escuros correr os quatro lances de escadas ao encontro do coche.

- _O jovem mestre não deve correr pela propriedade._ – resmungara o élfo domestico da linhagem real dos Black quando Sírus pulara do último lance de escadas por cima de sua cabeça.

- Eles chegaram! Pai! Tio Alfardo! – a voz de Sírius era a única coisa viva naquela casa, assim como seus olhos e seu sorriso.

- Receba o coche Monstro. – Dissera Wallpurga ainda enojada pela animação do filho. Gente como Tia Wallpurga e Tio Orion incomodava-se imediatamente com as atitudes do príncipe. Sirius era uma pequena ameaça para dinastia Black, era uma exceção, e selvagem demais para se deixar domar pelo resto da família por isso preocupava tanto a todos sua amizade com Bellatrix, a promessa da família. Aliás preocupavam a todos a influencia de Sírius em qualquer um da família. Ele era deslumbrante... a única parte boa de fazer parte dos Black.

- Síríus! – Eu gritara antes mesmo de conseguir sair do coche. Meu primo acabara de surgir como um cavalo das portas do prédio recém materializado. Seus cabelos volumosos e negros apontados em todas as direções, arruma-los era uma tarefa inútil todos sabiam, assim como suas vestes que em pouco tempo já estavam todos amarrotas e desarrumadas.

Sírius correra em minha direção como no último sonho que eu tivera na noite anterior, com a diferença que no meu sonho no fim ele ia para os braços de Bellatrix. Não me ofendia a idéia de Sírius e Bellatrix juntos, era como uma coisa que eu devesse aceitar por algum motivo, algo que fosse pra ser. Sua gravata ainda parecia enforcar um pouco o seu magro pescoço perante sua euforia, porém me abraçara com uma força sobrenatural. Era inacreditável a forma que eu parecia completamente isolada e protegida do mundo e de todas as suas dimensões em volta dos braços daquele menino de dez anos.

- Seu cabelo e olhos estão castanhos – dissera ele com os dedos em uma mecha mirando-me nos olhos. Eu sentira a parte superior de minhas bochechas corarem-se. Logo seu par de olhos turquesas sob as grossas sobrancelhas negras pousaram mais radiantes a cima de mim – Bella vem, tenho que te mostrar uma coisa!

- Nem mesmo para cumprimentar seus tios, Sírius! – exclamara minha mãe com repugnância ao ver Bellatrix e Sírius correrem aos tropeços para dentro da casa. Meu pai era o único que não se incomodava, já Narcisa espumava como um cachorro trouxa com raiva.

Sírius e Bellatrix voltaram correndo os lances de escadas, saltando por cima da cabeça de Monstro, ignorando as exclamações dos ancestrais da família enquadrados e de tia Wallpurga que ainda fora mais longe na repressão: "Sírius, não quero você se escondendo com Bellatrix no bosque, volte aqui!"

- Oh mil desculpas Wallpurga, eu não sei mais o que fazer com essa garota.

- Isso é mais do que óbvio Druela. – respondera minha tia de volta, vi minha mãe tingir-se para uma cor esverdeada, algo que refletiu em mim como uma sensação de enjoada fúria. Odiando mais minha tia, e quanto tanto minha mãe. – Nem todas as suas filhas são qualificadas como Narcisa. Não é mesmo, minha querida? – Narcisa sorrira como uma celebridade quando nossa tia passara os dedos pelo rosto alvo da sobrinha loira.

- Proíba Sírius de falar com Bellatrix tia, minha irmã acabará transformando o príncipe num élfo doméstico.

- Ouviu isso, Orion? – Dissera Wallpurga em voz alta em apóio aquela intriga. Meu tio, grande e majestoso surgira da ala leste da propriedade fechando um livro em suas mãos. Sua presença era tão sinistra quanto a de Bellatrix quando chegava muito perto.

- Ouvi. E não existem chances de Bellatrix vencer Sírius num combate. – Dissera ele muito calmo indo apertar as mãos de meu pai e beijar a mão de minha mãe, esta quase desmaiara com o gesto e eu ficara enjoada novamente.

- Só há um jeito de descobrirmos isso Orion. – Era a voz radiantemente embriagada do meu tio Alfardo que dissera isso. Ele era também a segunda boa razão de ser parte daquela família. Tanto meus pais quanto meus tios não apreciavam sua presença, Porém, como Sírius, ele sempre me notava. – Como vai pequena? Mudando de forma novamente ham? Pena de Narcisa que nunca poderá mudar a cara de nojo dela, logo ficará igual a sua tia Wallpurga. – Eu rira baixo.

Os adultos já haviam machado para o salão oeste do prédio, onde se embriagariam e discutiriam os planos do Mestre. Narcisa jogara todas as suas malas em cima de Monstro antes de subir as escadas. Antes de segui-la eu mesma levantara minhas duas humildes malas, por uma fisgada de consideração por aquele pobre élfo que era o maior escravo daquela família, mas Monstro, como um Black nato, não conseguia identificar aquele gesto.

- _A mais nova dos Black não reconhece o seu lugar e o dos outros!_ – resmungara ele me encarando de baixo com seu nariz pontudo arrancando as malas de minhas mãos e jogando-as sobre a pilha de malas de Narcisa.

- Você não é escravo de Narcisa, Monstro. Nem de ninguém. Sírius devia lhe dar roupas!

- _Há! Ele bem que tenta! O Príncipe não tem respeito por ninguém_! – A voz rancorosa de Monstro já estava bem distante dentro da minha cabeça, secretamente eu estava com Sirius e Bellatrix, mesmo que só dentro da minha imaginação, mas a ansiedade que se apossava do coração de pedra da minha irmã todas as vezes que vínhamos a Londres, e a empolgação pela qual Sirius puxava-a pela mão... com certeza ele só havia de leva-la para seu mundo particular mágico. E como eu também queria estar lá...

As vezes me dava uma pontada de mágoa de Sirius. Será que ele não via que eu era o membro daquela família que mais precisava de resgate, ser raptada pra qualquer outra realidade? Por que toda aquela fascinação apenas por Bellatrix?

Subi para o nosso quarto onde Narcisa já havia se apossado do melhor canto. Monstro tivera o cuidado para depositar a pilha de malas em cima da cama de Narcisa, mas esta agradecera esbarrando propositalmente na pilha. Eu me ocupara por tomar conta da outra cama próxima a janela, curiosamente de frente para a de Bellatrix. Eu olhava para algum lugar além da vidraça da janela quando distantemente a voz de Narcisa começa a bater em meus ouvidos.

- A essa hora Bellatrix e o Príncipe devem estar quebrando algo valioso. Imagina a cara do tio Orion quando vir toda a sala de troféus destruída. – Narcisa tinha a estranha mania de imaginar o que as outras pessoas estavam fazendo longe de si, e costumava ir bem longe mesmo nosso pai deixando claro o quanto era ridícula a adivinhação. Mesmo que a sala de troféus antes do sótão fosse o local mágico de Sirius e Bellatrix, não consigo imaginar o que um bando de cabeças de animais mágicos empalhados fosse ter de tão especial pra eles. – Chegou alguém! – Tanto eu quanto Narcisa de testas coladas na janela vimos um segundo coche chegar na propriedade. Esse tinha um desenho peculiar de um grande M entrelaçado com uma cobra em sua porta. Ouvi Narcisa prender a respiração. – É o sr. E a sra. Malfoy.

Os Malfoy eram uma família tão terrível quanto os Black, os mais próximos tanto na família quanto nos negócios e no saldo bancário. Era também outra família favorita do Mestre, o que significava responsável pela maioria dos ataques referentes as Artes das Trevas no mundo mágico. Eu vira aquele casal de loiros platinados saírem de dentro do coche quase pisando em Monstro que fazia o possível para mostrar-se mais submisso possível. Eu particularmente os detestava, detestava seus narizes empenados, seus olhos cianos rasos e perigosos, sua pele tão branca e a forma com a qual exibiam esses detalhes como se fosse uma espécie rara e pura de Bruxos. Eles realmente o eram, mas não tinham nada de nobre, pelo contrário.

- Merlin por favor, que não tenham trazido Lucius. – eu suplicara baixo, mas o próprio descera também do coche, com uma capa negra caindo-lhe pelos tornozelos, seu cabelo platinado esticado para trás como que lambido por um basilisco. O diferencial dele para os seus pais estava só na sua idade, e o quanto a mente não amadurecida dos garotos podia ser criativamente cruel.

Ele subira as pupilas caninas imediatamente pra nossa janela, encontrando em mim sua vitima favorita. Com um risco divertido nos lábios acenara com a cabeça, mas logo fora a minha vez de sorrir pois sua nuca fora nocauteada por um rolo do Profeta Diário na mão de outro Malfoy que saltara do coche, o único também (sempre tem um em cada família) que valia alguma coisa, Eprham.

- Aff, Eprham é ridículo. – resmungara Narcisa antes de descer para o Hall. Eu simplesmente adorava quando ela saia de perto, mesmo pelos seus fins hipócritas.

- Tenho certeza que a opinião é recíproca.

Aquela era uma semana como todas as outras, o conhecido feriado familiar, que nós crianças nunca soubemos porquê fins o era comemorado, mas ele existia mesmo assim e nos reuníamos na casa real dos Black Diretos. Conforme fui crescendo entendi que aquelas reuniões aconteciam sempre conforme a guerra dos bruxos tomava novas direções. Como quando não só o mundo bruxo recebeu ataques, mas esses começaram a se estender também no mundo dos trouxas.

Eram as novas ordens do Mestre que precisavam ser manobradas pelos chefes da família. Aquele ano eu também havia finalmente compreendido que minha família, assim como os Malfoys, eram as faces importantes por de baixo das mascaras dos Comensais da Morte. E quando eu finalmente entendi tudo mudou.

Fazia muito mais sentindo o ressentimento nas feições de Tio Alfardo... era como se depois de tal descoberta não se tratasse apenas de uma mágoa, exclusão familiar... mas era sim uma ofensa pessoal fazer parte daquela família. Éramos publicamente uma família das Artes das Trevas, a grande vilã naquela dinastia bruxa ditatorial e a escolha era simples, ou se abraçava aquela herança ou morria-se de vergonha por aquilo enquanto o resto da família morre de vergonha de você.

Eu, sabia, seria o próximo tio Arfaldo. A vergonha da próxima geração. A dominação brilhava como um letreiro na minha sopa de espinafre com madrágora, e com as vozes da Tia Walpurga, tio Orion e meus pais a conversarem em meus ouvidos quase surdos, não havia nada de mais interessante. Eles falavam sobre quebrar a fronteira invisível entre o mundo dos bruxos e dos trouxas utilizando assim o terror geral para uma nova organização. Falavam de obrigar bruxos inferiores a trabalharem para as causas dos sangue-puros, depois corrigiam-se por tal pensamento alegando que os bruxos inferiores não serviam para nada e que seria melhor que o fossem, assim como os "sangue-sujos" por vez aniquilados.

Os Bruxos inferiores para a nossa família, eram todas as outras famílias bruxas de sangue-puros que adotavam uma postura "fraca" diante da causa dos sangue-puros, seja simpatizar com os sangue-sujos a questionar a qualquer ordem da sociedade primogênita dos Bruxos. Isso acontecia diversas vezes no Ministério da Magia, praticamente tomado pelos bruxos das trevas, mas completamente maquiado de organização em pró da sociedade mágica, e por vezes encontrava-se um bruxo realmente querendo sê-lo. Incorruptível, tal bruxo era mais um na lista de "Bruxos Inferiores" próximo dos "sangue-ruins" na lista negra do Mestre e seus Comensais da Morte. Só existia uma espécie pior que essas duas, os "trouxas", e em sua completa e ingênua ignorância, eu daria tudo para ser um deles.

- Eu te disse que seus queridos trouxas seriam os próximos. – Dissera Narcisa de frente para mim num sussurro maldoso, tirando-me do secreto debate mental com a sopa de espinafre. Eu subira os olhos para ela e engolira em seco numa vontade arrepiante de virar todo jantar em cima de Narcisa enquanto ela ria da própria piada.

Narcisa sabia que eu me interessava pelos trouxas, aliás todos sabiam. Graças a boca grande de Narcisa toda família já me olhava como a única ovelha negra da linhada e minha própria mãe já evitava olhar ou trocar muitas palavras com a filha aberração. Não, o resto da família havia de perdoa-la por ter cometido esse grande erro de ter me dado a luz.

- Não se preocupe Andrômeda, antes que imagine estará crescida e longe da sua família. – dissera a voz calorosa ao me lado do Tio Alfardo, apenas para mim, aquele consolo já era uma promessa antiga, que mesmo que fizesse eu me sentir a mais ingênua das crianças, também era a única capaz de me fazer sorrir. O tom de sua voz era tão doce que fora necessária muita força psicológica para eu segurar as lágrimas berrantes dentro de mim. Narcisa rira como uma hiena.

- Não seja ridículo tio Alfardo! Para onde ela iria? Dormir nas ruas com os trouxas mendigos? – "Quem dera" eu pensava, mas eu sabia que os Black não gostavam de desgarrados, preferiam Blacks mortos. "Mas talvez valha a experiência..."

Vi que tio Arfaldo parecia ter lido meu sorriso triste e sorria pra mim novamente quase que me consolando por não ter tido aquela sorte. Acredito que ele mesmo já tivesse pensando naquela opção várias vezes. De repente até mesmo nossos pais pararam de conversar perante ao barulho de porta batendo na lateral da sala de jantar.

Era Sírius e Bellatrix que se direcionavam agora em seus locais de origem na mesa, esses vazios esperando por eles. Apesar dos Olhares de Reprovação da minha mãe e dos meus tios, os dois não carregavam nenhum ar de culpa, pelo contrário. Sírius empurrara a cadeira de Lúcius sem dó para sentar-se melhor ao lado de Ephram que rira com a reprovação do irmão.

Ele ainda tinha um sorrisinho extasiado por quaisquer que tivesse sido a aventura e tinha as roupas meio sujas, mas não se importara e começara a servi-se bruscamente enquanto Lúcius o comparava com um cachorro faminto. Mas aquele comentário que só fizera meu primo rir, só contribuía mais para aquela atitude. Sírius amava perturbar com suas atitudes e eu admirava isso e sabia que Bella também.

- E onde vocês estavam? Brincando em algum chiqueiro? – Alfinetara Lúcius. Sírius apenas parara de mastigar estupefado.

- Claro que não, você nos disse tantas vezes pra não entrarmos no seu quarto...! – Tanto eu, quanto Ephram e tio Alfardo rimos, apenas Narcisa que apontava sua narina pra direção contrária da mesa cheia de ciúmes.

Por mais sinistro que fossem as reuniões entre nossas famílias, todos aqueles bruxos malignos sentados em volta de uma mesa servido-se de estratégias de aniquilação com a mesma emoção da qual serviam-se do jantar... as noites conseguiam ser mais agradáveis, pois Sirius as descontraía com sua implicância com o primogênito dos Malfoy.

Para mim o jantar só começava quando ele chegava, mesmo que sempre levasse quase uma hora para isso, mas nunca me zangava, sua entrada era sempre triunfal e as noites com sua gargalhada eram preciosas. As vezes me surpreendia ouvindo até mesmo insinuações da minha própria gargalhada, completamente estranha a mim, encorajando-se aos poucos. Era ainda melhor quando Sirius era tão chato a ponto de conseguir divertir até mesmo Lúcius, que preferia se retirar da mesa a se infectar com o bom humor do príncipe.

Se meu primo fosse adulto eu poderia jurar que ele o fazia de propósito, para que não prestássemos atenção no assunto dos adultos, não porque fosse pesado para nós, visto que ser Comensal da Morte era quase como uma carreira honrosa e receber uma missão homicida era tão importante quanto ser promovido, mas para nos dar a impressão, mesmo que vaga de que parecíamos uma família normal. _Impressões de aparências_, era o mais longe que minha fantasia podia ir.

Mas as tardes na mui antiga casa dos Black lembravam um mausoléu, e a presença de Sírius beirava no esquecimento, como apenas uma lembrança sinistra, o eco de sua alegria pelos corredores, como se ele tivesse morrido a muitos anos e levado toda a boa energia da casa com ele. Eu não tinha a menor vontade de sair do meu quarto e perambular pelos corredores dos Black achando nas centenas de parentes mortos enquadrados a origem dos meus traços. Mesmo que o fizesse de vez em quando, a mínima curiosidade por aquela dinastia gigante eu tinha, mesmo que as descobertas não me orgulhassem muito, mas aos meus nove anos eu já estava cansada de olhar para aqueles quadros e eles de olhar para mim. Alguns eram rudes a ponto de perguntar se eu não tinha nada de mais importante para fazer, outros já constatavam que eu era "estranha" e que só podia ser influência do sangue Rosier.

A família da minha mãe não era a muito respeitada entre os Black, mas eles mantinham as aparências. Consideravam os Rosier atrasados nos seu tempo, acredito que tenha sido pelo fato deles nunca terem se envolvido de fato no Ministério da Magia ou qualquer outra instituição importante de controle no mundo bruxo, o que para os Black sugere fraqueza é claro. Até mesmo os quadros comentavam que a única utilidade dos Rosier fora acumular riquezas, mesmo que só agora (depois do casamento com meu pai) estivessem em boas mãos.

Não gostava de ser comparada a minha mãe nem pelos quadros da casa, mas tio Arfaldo tinha razão quando dizia que era engraçado quando os Black atuais eram esculachados pelos primeiros Blacks, lembrando-lhes de que nunca poderão se igualar, e também porque os Black enquadrados conseguiam ser mais cruéis, podendo deixar até mesmo minha mãe a beira de uma crise de nervos e constrangimento. Só quando isso acontecia que eu podia ver a "tão engraçada postura miserável de elfo amputado" da qual ela se referia tanto.

Eu também nunca saía a procura de ninguém. Narcisa, eu sabia, estava sempre em companhia de nossa mãe, as duas eram inseparáveis, como se Narcisa estagiasse para se tornar adulta mais rápido, pronta para ser indicada para a primeira vaga que abrisse no galho dos Black Diretos. Tio Arfaldo, parecido comigo, preferia por se isolar em seu quarto só saindo para os momentos que fosse obrigado, porém eu não tinha certeza se ele tinha a mesma necessidade de companhia do que eu. Já os Malfoy mantinham Ephram e Lúcius em treinamento diário, duelos diretos ou em capo aberto. Bruxos normais aprendem a duelar na adolescência em Hogwarts, mas a nossa família, assim como os Malfoy, começavam o treinamento cedo, pelo menos como atacar.

Eu ainda era muito nova, começaria no próximo ano, Narcisa que era horrível, aproveitava-se alegando nunca ter um adversário visto que Bella e Sírius estavam sempre fugidos, o que enfurecia minha mãe e tia Wallpurga também. Sírius era indisciplinável por natureza, só fazia o que queria, e Bellatrix não se deixava influenciar por mais ninguém quando tinha Sírius ao seu lado.

As vezes eu ainda me contentava só de ver Ephram e Lúcius duelando. Lúcius batalhava sempre contra seu maior inimigo e perdia, já Ephram se divertia tendo total controle da situação. Mesmo Ephram sendo menor que Lúcius, era incrivelmente ágil em campo aberto ou fechado. Quando Eprham recebia elogios do pai então, Lúcius perdia o controle de vez, exprimindo um feitiço errado de sua varinha fazendo sempre algum tronco de arvore explodir, o que transformava o duelo num show de fogos de acordo com o sr. Malfoy. Ephram morria de rir, mas eu temia, as vezes dizia: _"Lúcius almeja tanto te atingir que as vezes temo que um dia o faça para machucar", _mas Ephram respondia despreocupado que Lúcius só acertaria o alvo um dia se o petrificasse antes.

Fora numa noite nada especial que eu decidira perder para minha curiosidade. Eu me encontrava contra minha cama mergulhada em meu travesseiro tentando dormir já fazia algumas horas. Como que um convite do próprio destino, um origame adentrara voando serelepe pela janela do quarto ciscando sob a cabeça de Bellatrix que despertou aos poucos para ler o recado de Sirius. Eu fingia estar adormecida quando Bellatrix olhara para minha cama e a de Narcisa. Prendi minha respiração, a única forma de dar certo era se Bellatrix realmente acreditasse que eu me encontrava num sono profundo.

Me mantive paralisada e de olhos fechados até que Bellatrix saísse do quarto, contei poucos segundos para sair atrás dela, estava tão nervosa que podia ouvir meu coração na ponta de meus pés. Mantinha-me afastada o suficiente para ver o fim de sua capa roxa que seguia para cada vez mais adentro da propriedade. Eu mesma nunca havia ido além do depósito da cozinha. Uma vez derrubei todos os quadros da sala de estar com um feitiço e fiquei escondida no quarto do Monstro atrás da cozinha por horas, até o próprio me entregar. Mas Bellatrix retirara sua varinha de suas vestes encostando numa parede no fundo do despensa, forcei meus ouvidos para ouvir a palavra mágica:

- _Quimera_

Fora nada mais que um sussurro, mas eu ouvira perfeitamente. Três retas quase invisíveis surgiram na parede num formato de uma porta, achei que se materializaria uma, mas não acontecera. Parecia apenas que alguém havia desenhado uma porta sem maçaneta na parede e Bellatrix desaparecera atrás dela. Esperei apreensiva trinta segundos dessa vez, com medo da minha irmã estar me esperando do outro lado com alguma intenção sádica, e fiz o mesmo.

Eu machucara meu pé direito ao chegar do outro lado, não havia degraus a baixo da porta, aliás nem porta havia mais, o que constatei com pesar. Estava num campo aberto, montanhoso, que ao descer dava em um bosque. Não sabia nem se ainda me encontrava em Londres, tinha uma vaga idéia aquela época do que era uma chave de portal. Reparei muito rápido a minha volta, pois temia perder a capa roxa de Bellatrix de vista e quase o fizera. Sabia também que ao sair do quarto ainda era noite, ali, os primeiros raios de Sol me permitiam seguir Bellatrix ainda que de longe se eu me esforçasse para correr no mesmo ritmo que ela. Adentramos o bosque e eu me esforçava mais para não tirar meus olhos de sua capa, isso porque era fácil se distrair entre aquelas arvores.

Então subitamente, para minha surpresa ela parara no meio do bosque em atenção. Abaixara o capuz e começara a observar em volta como uma ave rapina. Eu correra para trás de uma das arvores tampando minha boca, para que ela não ouvisse minha respiração alta. Eu estava atônica, mesmo me mantendo distante ela ainda era capaz de sentir minha presença, minha aventura não duraria nem vinte minutos. Me perguntava o que ela estava esperando, só encarando a imensidão da floresta e com um ligeiro sorrisinho entre os lábio correra decidida por um dos caminhos.

Como não havia tempo para pensar eu a seguira, ou poderia por nunca mais conseguir voltar para casa. Adentrávamos cada vez mais fundo na floresta, só então entendi que ela não sentira minha presença. Estava é numa caça ao tesouro, a procura de Sírius. Eu não conseguia entender como ela poderia rastreá-lo, adivinhando seus passos dentro da floresta como que um cão de caça. Sabia que era impossível para ela fareja-lo, que aquilo só podia ser possível pela notável ligação que tinham. De qualquer forma torcia para que Bellatrix o achasse antes de farejar a mim.

Fora quando um jato de luz roxa fora em direção as costas de Bellatrix e que virara-se no ultimo segundo e defendera-se, chicoteando o feitiço de volta derrubando Sírius de uma arvore, mas ele não se machucara, levantara-se e correra para dentro do bosque as gargalhadas. Eu permanecia em meu lugar observando a brincadeira, jatos de luz iam em todas as direções passando as vezes milímetros dos dois, os dois duelavam sem a menor formalidade e era extremamente no que se definia os encontros dos dois. Puramente para brincar, o que é estritamente proibido na família Black. Eu nem conheceria o termo se não observasse tanto os trouxas na Escócia.

Aquele realmente parecia um "plano" a parte do resto do mundo, com nenhuma presença humana a quilômetros de distância. Me perguntava como haviam encontrado aquela passagem maravilhosa. Anos mais tarde Sírius me contara que encontrara a passagem por acaso, enquanto lia um livro sobre animais mágicos andando pela cozinha. Dissera o nome "Quimera" em voz alta sem a menor intenção enquanto lia a definição em voz alta e lá estava a porta. Nunca falara da passagem com ninguém, com medo de que a interditassem.

O barulho dos flashes cessara. A batalha terminara com Sírius estendido no chão de costas com Bellatrix em pé com a varinha apontada pro seu peito.

- O príncipe rendido por uma garota... que vergonha. – Aquilo realmente me surpreendera, mesmo que recheada de ironia, não achava que minha irmã fosse capaz de fazer uma piada. Estava finamente conhecendo a personalidade que sempre suspeitei que Bellatrix possuísse e da qual só Sírius conhecia.

- Não me chame assim! – Retrucara ele dando uma rasteira em Bellatrix que caíra de bunda. A irritação de Sírius não durara nem cinco segundos, o tempo de render Bellatrix com sua varinha, outra coisa que também considerava**impossível**. – _Regra número um, olhos nos pés! _– Terminara Sírius sentindo-se vitorioso e engrossando a voz para imitar tio Orion em suas lições de duelo. Por um momento temi por Sírius, mas Bellatrix contrariara-se minimamente.

- Você duela como um trouxa, não é uma vitória considerável. – ela respondera calma ainda no chão. Sírius rira.

- A única coisa considerável aqui sou eu em pé e você no chão! Vem, quero te mostrar uma coisa! – Ele a ajudara a se levantar e correram juntos mais adentro da floresta. Ele "nos" guiara para até um chalé muito velho abandonado no meio da floresta, era a triste prova de que aquele não era bem um lugar desprendido do mundo. – Legal, não é?

- Como tem certeza de que não há ninguém vivendo aí? – perguntara Bellatrix analisando a cabana com seus desconfiados olhos azuis turquesa.

- Como acha que eu tenho certeza? – Ele perguntara de volta correndo em direção ao chalé. Insinuando que já havia explorado o lugar, o que não era surpresa. Sírius era assim, não tinha medo de nada, se havia algo que o interessasse não esperava autorização para ir fuxicar. Bellatrix não parecera satisfeita com a resposta, mas o seguira.

- _Alorromora – Ele dissera apontando a varinha e mesmo antes de se aproximarem da entrada o cadeado se rompera e a porta abrira, me senti completamente excluída onde estava, também queria saber tudo o que tinha dentro daquela casa, quem vivera ali..._

Eu os esperara por quase dez minutos e eles saíram. Sírius fazia graça vestindo algumas roupas que encontra lá dentro, bem estranhas, e um chapéu gigante na cabeça com pena. Os dois discutiam sobre quem vivera ali, Bellatrix estava certa de que era bruxo, mas Sírius insistia que era trouxa. Eu nunca vira aquele tipo de roupa em nosso mundo mágico, mas eram também muito mais excêntricas do que o estilo dos trouxas que eu observara.

O chalé se tornara a nova obsessão de Sírius. Os dois passaram o resto das horas jogados na floresta, enumerando todas as possibilidades que rondavam o chalé. O chalé estava visivelmente abandonado fazia décadas, quem vivera ali podia nem existir mais, mas para crianças não tem a menor importância, a idéia do proprietário da cabana já ser um fantasma à tempos, só servira para deixar Sírius ainda mais entusiasmado. Quando as suposições sobre o bruxo, trouxa ou fantasma que vivera ali se esgotaram, Sírius começara a criar seus próprios sonhos sobre a Cabana.

- Podíamos morar aqui, imagina não voltar nunca mais pro Lado Grimmald... Eu não sentiria saudades!

- Há, tio Orion ia adorar essa idéia. – Bellatrix respondera com um ligeiro sorriso. Eu ainda me surpreendia com a personalidade quase descontraída da minha irmã ainda tão recentemente descoberta.

- Ninguém precisa saber, fugimos! – Dissera ele. Eu entrara em pânico, se Sírius decidisse fugir eu iria atrás, não suportaria viver naquela família sem ele, bateria na porta do chalé na maior cara de pau e pediria para viver lá com eles. Bellatrix por sua vez não parecia levar a proposta a sério.

- Melhor ainda, Tio Orion e tia Wallpurga terminariam de destruir o mundo mágico para o "mestre". – Mesmo sem saber ainda o que era ironia, Bellatrix fazia bom uso, as vezes era difícil adivinhar se era só sarcasmo ou se ela realmente se divertia com a idéia, mas fora o suficiente para fazer Sírius desistir do plano, aquela fuga teria proporções terríveis. Respirara derrotado e voltara ao assunto do chalé.

- Talvez tenha sido um Black quem viveu aqui, ficou de saco cheio da família e fugiu. Tem uma passagem lá em casa...

- Daí os outros Blacks vieram atrás e mataram ele. Explicaria o chalé abandonado.

- Não havia sinais de luta... – teimara Sírius querendo quebrar a tese infeliz de Bellatrix.

- Ou talvez o mataram na floresta... e nunca acharam a cabana...

- Mas como você é negativa! – Concluíra Sírius. Ele começara então a brincar com um punhado de terra.

Outra brincadeira que eu descobrira entre os dois era a invenção de feitiços. Aquilo era incrível para mim, achava que todos os feitiços existentes eram os listados nos livros para Hogwarts, já comprados, e naqueles que nos eram proibidos. Mas curiosamente Bellatrix e Sírius sabiam que era possível a invenção de feitiços. Funcionava com a canalização de poder, um ingrediente mínimo e a vontade ordenada. Bastava isso e Sírius fazia coisas lindas, como fazer flores cantarem. Bellatrix sempre entrava no clima e os dois começavam outro duelo, dessa vez de alegorias. Com um punhado de terra nas mãos, Sírius apontara a sua varinha e dissera o feitiço _"Ita est" _Até então não entedia o que ele pretendia, até que a terra começara a ficar luminosa e cintilante tomando a forma final de purpurina. Era simples, não tinha quaisquer outra utilidade se não a de divertir, mas era lindo.

Determinada a fazer melhor, Bellatrix reunira o monte de purpurina que Sírius ainda não havia espalhado em sua mão e com a outra apontara a varinha. E com um ar confiante e misterioso, repetira o feitiço. Começara a mudar para forma mineral de novo, dessa vez para Sal. Sírius rira empolgado e tentara de novo, não fora tão impressionante como da primeira vez, a substancia nem mesmo mudara de cor, mas ele pedira para que ela experimentasse. Ela exclamara "_Açúcar_". Sírius sorria vitorioso e pedira para que ela fizesse melhor. Novamente Bellatrix tinha um brilho confiante nos olhos e de forma ágil jogara o punhado de açúcar para o alto, que após dito o feitiço começara a cair em forma de neve. Sírius assobiara em admiração. Eu estava extasiada, sonhava em ser como Bellatrix.

Depois de um tempo Sírius se jogara para trás e cochilara. Bellatrix também deitara de barriga para cima, mas não dormira, apenas observando o céu por horas, ela nunca baixava a guarda, mesmo ainda pequena. Eu também cochilara no meio das árvores, me sentia tão bem quanto se estivesse com eles. Sonhara que duelávamos os três dentro do bosque com uma confusão de cores e alegorias, modificando e dando vida para tudo. Eu nunca me esqueceria daquela tarde e nunca me contentaria com uma única amostra. Eu decidira então que os seguiria todos os dias.

Já era tarde, o sol começava a se pôr, era hora de volta para casa, para a realidade. "Fizemos" o mesmo caminho de volta para o topo do morro onde Sirius apontara a própria varinha para o alto conjurando a porta de volta da mesma forma que Bella fizera antes, mas usara o feitiço _"Accio" _para trazes a porta ao chão. Depois que atravessaram a passagem fora minha vez de subir o morro e conjurar a porta.

Eu dera uma última olhada naquele lugar com orgulho, feliz pelo no que havia me metido. Mesmo sem ter feito nenhum juramento com eles eu compreendia muito bem a importância de manter aquela passagem em segredo. E só por ter esse segredo eu me sentia viva, pela primeira vez.

Continua…


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: Agradecimento especial a Monike Peixoto pelo maravilho trabalho em betar meus primeiros dois capítulos da Quarta Temporada. Obrigada por corrigir meus erros !

Black Garden II – O tesouro de Salazar Sonserina

As nuvens fechavam-se num céu que antes era turquesa. Pássaros voavam juntos para fora da região cantando alto, como que avisando que se aproximava uma séria tempestade. A velha considerara o aviso dos pássaros e voltara-se para a chaleira no fogo, apagando-o e servindo-se de chá enquanto repetia para si mesma o aviso com um arrastado sotaque dos homens naquela ilha tão remota.

- _"Hay, ele está vindo… Pois venha, eu estou esperando você. Hay."_

Fora quando terminara o seu chá, com os olhos claros e gastos patrulhando o céu agora quase negro, que uma brisa mais forte começara a vir do mar aberto e escuro. A mesma brisa que espantara toda a vida daquela ilha, agora voltava-se brutamente em direção a casa do farol de forma ameaçadora. As duas velas no interior da casa de pedra se apagaram tornando o ambiente mais sombrio. "nheec" fizera a cadeira de balanço uma última vez quando a velha posicionara a xícara na mesa. A velha conhecia bem aquele aspecto macabro que tomava conta do ambiente sempre que "ele" estava por perto.

– Há três dias que espero por você - ela dissera sem demonstrar receio.

A presença a sua frente dera um passo que ela identificara apenas como o rastejo de uma serpente. Não precisava de nenhuma iluminação para reconhecer o "velho amigo". A voz que a respondera só alimentara a imaginação da velha.

– Eu te encontrei Prue… - o sussurro arrisco era de satisfação. – Todos esses anos… e foi num farol na Irlanda que você escolheu se esconder de mim?

A voz era maliciosa e ameaçadora como se lembravam, sutil e veloz. Mas a velha era a única no planeta que talvez não o temesse. Havia algo de comprometedor entre os dois.

– Estou velha Tom, me esconder de você deixou de ser uma prioridade para mim… - Ela respondera num tom quase brincalhão com a pitada desafiadora que arrastava-se no seu sotaque natal - Além do mais… eu sabia que o momento de nos reencontrarmos se aproximava.

– Não estás tão velha quanto aparenta… - Ele respondera fazendo a velha dar um suspiro sarcástico.

– É muita gentileza sua falar isso…

– Você sabe por que estou aqui Prue.

– Hay. Receio que terei de falhar as suas expectativas…

– Não temes a morte velha? - reforçara o homem fazendo a mulher dar outra tossida sarcástica.

– Hay, não há esperança pra mim de qualquer forma, Tom. E também não há para você. Você fez demais até aqui. – a manta do bruxo arrastara-se para o outro lado da cabana enquanto este ria baixo das palavras da velha.

- Você realmente acha isso? – Perguntara o homem em sarcasmo.

– No fundo você sabe disso, sua confiança é falsa. Seu corpo está fraco e não vai suportar por muito tempo as trevas com que você envenenou sua alma.

– Ah não subestime-me velha… – Debochara o homem – Não sabe que "este corpo" é apenas um terno? – A velha encarara o bruxo com olhar quase solidário que enfurecera mais ainda o bruxo.

– Eu te alertei muitos anos atrás Tom. Sua maldição tinha duas saídas, e você condenou sua alma no momento que a matou. E nenhum dos seus truques poderá salvá-lo.

– Chega! Eu pus fim a maldição! – Rugira o homem, porém seu rugido se fundira ao eco da ventania ao mesmo tempo que atravessara a sala como o bote de uma cobra. A velha sentira o ar escapar-lhe os pulmões e a mão serpentinosa enroscar-se ao seu pescoço. A voz do homem podia ser confundida pelo som do arrastar de uma serpente conforme continha a excitação em suas palavras. – _E agora eu vim coletar o meu tesouro._

A tempestade cessara e a lua cheia começava a aparecer por detrás das nuvens, iluminando parte da casa como parte do rosto da velha que agora inclinava-se de forma quase solidária.

– _Não existe fim até que o sangue do Herdeiro também seja derramado... _– reparara a velha simplesmente, o bruxo apenas arregalava as fendas. Os dedos pressionaram-se ainda mais sobre o pescoço da velha.

– Entregue-a mim! – Rugira o bruxo quase quebrando pescoço da velha.

– Eu não tenho a espada Tom. Eu não sou a mais leal da Sonserina. Nunca fui… – debochara a velha, sua voz começando a falhar em delírio – E você nunca vai encontrá-la, a espada não é para você, _pertence ao verdadeiro herdeiro de Slytherin…_ - O homem explodira parte da sala com a raiva que sentira com aquelas palavras.

– Eu sou O Único Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin! - Exclamara o homem, Ela sentira a raiva do bruxo ser substituída por um hálito forte sobre o seu rosto, cheirando a pântano, mas a velha ignorara aos poucos sendo tomada pelo delírio.

– Não. Você é a sua metade mais maligna… - A velha fechara os olhos pesadamente por alguns segundos, ao abri-los estavam mais claros e vagos que o normal. – Você Lord Voldemort encontrará o verdadeiro Herdeiro sim, mas esta não será sua Glória, apenas o último ato de um bruxo desesperado, você o batizará com seus poderes porque sentirá a destruição próxima…

– Mentirosa! Nada é capaz de me destruir! _Eu matei a única que poderia._ - Ele segurava o fino pescoço da velha entre seus logos e serpentinosos dedos, Mas fora ao mirar as duas fendas nos olhos de cobra do homem que a velha sentira o pesar pela primeira vez, não por medo da morte, mas por um sentimento de tristeza.

– E talvez seja o único assassinato do qual você se arrependa…Você não me engana Tom – A velha tossira, mas o bruxo não a largara - Agora duas vezes o sangue da Elemental foi derramado. E a mesma espada que partiu a Alma de Salazar Slytherin destruirá cada um dos pedaços da sua alma sombria e despedaçada. _É para esse propósito que serve o tesouro…_

As fendas de cobras se estreitaram numa sede terrível. A sede de conquista que fora substituído por um raivoso desejo de vingança temperada com medo, tal sentimento poderia ser ainda mais devastador, percebera a velha.

– **Diga-me. Onde. Está** - Aos poucos a velha ia perdendo os sentidos, não relutava, pois queria que a morte chegasse rápida, mas o poder da serpente era mais rápido e circulava como veneno em suas veias. A cobra enrolava-se em seu corpo manipulando suas últimas frações de consciência, sugando a informação de suas memórias até que escorregasse em seu último suspiro.

- _Black_

Eu acordara com o som do meu próprio grito, um grito que me fora aliviado, pois a sensação anterior era de que meu pescoço estava sendo esmagado pelo corpo escamoso da cobra. Eu olhara os quatro cantos do quarto em pânico onde encontrara minhas duas irmãs também sentadas em suas respectivas camas encarando-me.

– Foi só um pesadelo… - eu dissera. Não sei se mais para elas ou pra mim.

Eu me esforçava para voltar ao normal, mas o som serpentinoso ainda arranhava os meus ouvidos, assim como o hálito podre e a dormência em meu pescoço. Idiotamente eu procurava pela cobra ou homem do sonho nos cantos do quarto, mesmo sabendo que tais não podiam estar ali. E esse era o único alívio em meu peito, a certeza que tudo não passava de um pesadelo terrível construído pela minha terrível imaginação e eu o sabia, pois terríveis descrições só podiam ser montadas para o que eu imaginava ser o Lord das Trevas.

Certas vezes Lucius comentava sobre as execuções que o Lord fazia com os trouxas e sangues-ruins. Execuções que ele ouvira do próprio pai, um dos Comensais da Morte também, e as piores eram feitas com essa cobra que ele tinha, chamada Nagini, que comia as vítimas ainda vivas. Lucius, é claro, se divertia contando essas histórias, que aterrorizavam tanto eu, quanto Narcisa, mesmo com Ephram dizendo que Lucius se empolgava nos fatos. Certo que minha imaginação se aproveitara dessas histórias para criar um Lord que tivesse fisionomia de Cobra.

– Eu estou tentando dormir Andrômeda! – exclamara Narcisa como se isso realmente fosse um fato importante, já Bellatrix não parecia aborrecida mas estranhamente curiosa.

– O que foi? – ela perguntara, e eu mal acreditava que ela estava realmente interessada.

– Cobras… – eu respondera entre um gaguejo e um sorriso envergonhado, tentando disfarçar que eu ainda soava frio.

– Humm, Sirius diz que sonhar com cobras é sinal de boa sorte. – Dissera Bellatrix no mesmo tom maduro de um adulto por detrás das madeixas negras e feições infantis. Poderia ser confundido com uma implicância, mas me dera uma piscadela antes de vira-se de volta para a cama.

Eu ainda perdera um tempo encarando o nada, tentando negociar silenciosamente com meu consciente para que tirasse tais imagens da minha cabeça. Eu tentei visualizar as alegrias que eu sentira no esconderijo de Sirius e Bellatrix, e todas as brincadeiras divertidas antes de ter coragem de fechar os olhos.

Verdade é que eu não conseguira fechar os olhos nem por um segundo aquela noite. Eu vira pela primeira vez o amanhecer púrpura por entre os galhos secos e macabros de Londres, os corvos cantando como galos. Da minha janela parecia a paisagem de um cemitério afundado em neblinas, mas tudo era por demais acolhedor quando comparado com a imagem macabra dentro da minha cabeça.

Assim que eu ouvira o barulho do Monstro marchando zangado pelo corredor eu corri para me vestir e sair do quarto. Corri para a cozinha e cortei um pedaço da torta de abóbora, embrulhei e levei comigo porta dos fundos a fora. Fui para os jardins dos fundos e lá fiquei jogada até que os demais também acordassem.

Eu encarava o céu perturbada. Podia ouvir minha mãe tocando o Piano no salão de música. Era a Belíssima Obra de Chopin, Moonlight. Era a favorita de minha mãe e provavelmente a única coisa que eu apreciava nela. Mas ela nem o desconfiava, sua frieza refletia que era entre ela e a música unicamente.

Sentia minha cabeça doer com a claridade, mas era justamente nas nuvens que eu andava. Em cada tecla que ela pressionava… Me esforçava para recordar melhor os flashs daquele "pesadelo" enquanto uma teoria ainda pior passava pela minha cabeça.

"Aquilo não podia ser simplesmente um pesadelo", era detalhe demais que não, minha cabeça não tinha porquê criar sozinha… Foi quando a simples certeza bateu na boca do meu estômago: que se eu dividisse com qualquer um da família os detalhes daquele pesadelo, seria sim interpretado como uma visão, predição ou mesmo profecia.

Eu já lera o bastante para saber ao menos isso… aquilo não era mesmo minha imaginação, 'tava mais para telepatia. Ainda mais vindo de um ponto feminino de uma família de bruxos…

Que droga, eu pensava… Eu não queria ser a vidente da família… definitivamente não queria ser o objeto de premonições daquele clã terrível. Então eu rira comigo, como eu sou boba. Foi apenas uma visão, muito cedo para ficar desesperada e fugir de casa… Certo que eu era a menos visada da família…

Foi então que outra lembrança mexera comigo. Alguém com certeza era visado na família, ou seria, de acordo com a velha da visão. "Black" ela dissera e fora bastante clara. Será que era algo que eu devesse avisar alguém? Não… se tinha algo que eu aprendera com a história da magia, era, se tiver visões não conte a ninguém! Eu não seria idiota de botar a _minha família_ em teste.

As nuvens formavam ironicamente o formato de uma espada enfeitada com cobras como o escudo de Slytherin e eu não tirava a visão frustrada do que seria Voldemort da minha cabeça. Maior parte da visão pra mim era mais do que confusa, mas nunca imaginara o Lord das Trevas tão indefeso.

Era como se de alguma forma a velha risse da cara dele e de toda a sua guerra. E seu tesouro tão precioso estava perdido. Eu tentava entender o porquê de eu ter recebido toda essa informação, ao mesmo tempo que lutava para acreditar que tal era real. Pois isso é o que acontece quando se tem uma visão, ela não chega com apresentação não. Mas é tão sutil quanto um sonho e a primeira coisa que procuramos fazer de certo é tentar convencer-nos mesmo de tal. Até que a realidade começa a se encaixar e a verdade se torna inegável, e isso pode levar anos.

Eu ainda estava no primeiro estágio da negação. Muito nova, porém já com um fardo gigante. Verdade que eu era a última da família, a mais diferente, a mais sensível, a ovelha negra e a resposta para tudo isso estava finalmente ali, ao menos para mim. Eu começava a colecionar segredos, no entanto eu não podia dividi-los com ninguém.

– Mas o que há de tão interessante no céu? – Ephram me perguntara com muito interesse deitando-se ao meu lado.

– Não é nada. Só estou pensando… – Eu respondera surpresa, só então notando o mais amigável Malfoy.

– E você pensa?! Há Há Há.

– Idiota! – Eu me defendera acertando uma cotovelada, mas ele me devolvera uma muito mais forte. – Aiii!

– Fala a verdade Andrômeda! Ou vou espalhar que você tem um segredo daí terá de aturar todo mundo em cima de você e você sabe como o Lucius é com jogos de tortura, não sabe?! – Ameaçara o Malfoy júnior sentando-se, eu me sentara também.

– Mas eu não tenho segredo nenhum!

– Nossa mas deve ser um segredo realmente fascinante para te tirar do seu quarto…

– Será que eu não posso querer passar a manhã deitada no jardim e brincar com as nuvens?

– Muito Obrigado, eu estava entediado. Agora eu vou poder te torturar até você contar. Lucius vai adorar fazer você chorar…

– 'Tá bom! 'Tá bom! Eu conto! Merlin! Eu queria saber quem que deu origem a vocês, Malévolos Malfoys!

– Conde Drácula, reza a lenda. – respondera Ephram brincalhão.

– Você não pode dizer a ninguém! – Eu lembrara de forma agressiva, ele fizera sinal de X nos lábios e do lado esquerdo do peito, mesmo que com um olhar de desdém e pouco caso. Eu rira de lado, era apenas o jeitinho Malfoy. Eu sabia que podia confiar, se eu podia confiar em alguém ali, era Ephram. E a verdade era que eu estava doida para dividir minha aventura com alguém, mas não tinha certeza ainda se a aventura era minha para ser dividida.

– Levo seu segredo para as tumbas de Azkaban. – Ele completara com um sorrisinho encorajador nos lábios. Era a forma que os comensais juravam lealdade, alegando que nem sob tortura revelariam as informações. Eu respirara fundo, não queria mentir para ele e ele não desistira sem alguma informação.

– Já esteve fora da propriedade dos Malfoy? – Ele me encarara confuso – Sem os Malfoy. Já esteve sozinho em algum lugar que não estivessem te vigiando? – Ele finalmente parecera entender e sorrira de lado, dessa vez um sorriso não muito confiante.

– Uma vez no Beco Diagonal. Lucius estava muito ocupado destruindo a loja de Varinhas, a mãe ficou louca… - ele contara divertindo-se com a lembrança – aproveitei a confusão para escapar deles…

– O que você fez? – perguntei animada.

– O que você faria no meu lugar? – Ele perguntara de volta de forma intrigante. Me imaginei no universo paralelo de Sirius e Bellatrix de novo, correndo entre as árvores, receosa de que ele pudesse adivinhar meus pensamentos. – Infelizmente minha expedição terminara mal, com o pai me encontrando no centro de Londres poucos antes de escurecer, no portão do Hyde Park…

– Eu não acredito! Você foi no mundo dos trouxas! – A ideia era fascinante, ele realizara um dos meus sonhos e eu nem sequer imaginava. – O Sr. Malfoy deve ter ficado furioso. – Ele levantara por metade, levantando a parte de trás do pulôver onde vi as marcas do castigo.

– A primeira e mais inesquecível surra da minha vida. - Ele dissera com um sorriso satisfeito - Valeu cada cicatriz. – Não consegui conter o sorriso nos meus lábios.

– Fantástico! Até os portões do Hyde Park! - Ele afirmara com a cabeça. Eu havia visto uma das entradas do parque algumas vezes da janela do coche por entre as faixas da cortina. Minha mãe sempre restringira o contato visual com o mundo dos trouxas, mas eu sabia que era o maior parque de Londres, sabe-se lá quanto tempo de caminhada até chegar ao outro lado, talvez nunca acontecesse. Então vira as feições de Ephram adotando um ar distante.

– Era com isso que estava sonhando? Quer fugir de casa? Não daria certo… - Ele me dissera como que tentando consolar a mim ou a si mesmo.

– Talvez não. Se você tem valor pra família… – Eu observara perto de seu ouvido, logo rindo de lado. – Mas e se não temos menor valor? – Novamente meu primo loiro parecia desconsertado.

– Mas o que é que está dizendo? Sem menor valor? Você tem um dom incrível Andy. Consegue mudar de cara com mais facilidade que um bicho-papão. – Pronto ele nocauteara meu ponto fraco.

– Dom?! Que dom!? É exatamente isso o que sou! Um bicho-papão bizarro! Por que não vai atrás da Narcisa compartilhar sua nova criação?

– Merlin quanto drama. Eu daria tudo para ser um bruxo-camaleão, que idiota.

– É uma maldição ! Sem controle! Inconveniente!

–Mas é engraçado, tem de convir. Sua cara começa a aparecer com a de um roedor quando você começa a se acovardar. – Eu suspirei me virando derrotada, segurando as lágrimas.

Ele não entenderia. O que eu odiava nos garotos, principalmente naquela idade é que por mais que fosse seu amigo, por algum motivo tudo que fosse profundamente grave para mim, uma garota, seria profundamente engraçado para eles. Mas aquele "Dom" era o que minha mãe mais detestava em mim. Sempre que acontecia achava que eu o fazia de propósito com o único intuito de desrespeitá-la, e eu era punida por isso. Narcisa ajudava me chamando de Falsa Cara ou Aberração.

– De qualquer forma não adiantaria fugir, somos unidos pelo sangue, toda família, coisa mais fácil é achar um parente foragido… – E simples assim ele destruía meus belos sonhos, tão simples, com o sorriso ainda nos lábios. É, ele não era diferente, também era terrível.

– Ei aberração! – Era Narcisa acompanhada de nossa mãe e tia Walburga que se juntavam ao meu pai e tio Orion para assistir o fim do duelo de Sirius e Lucius. Só então eu notara os dois duelando entre os canteiros do outro lado do jardim, os outros se aproximavam em suas vestes escuras como um deslize funerário.

Sirius se encontrava aos risos na corcunda de Lucius que tentava atrapalhadamente acertá-lo. Seria extremamente engraçado se não fosse Narcisa tentando roubar a atenção para si.

– Monstro precisa de ajuda na cozinha e de uma namorada também… Por que não se transforma num elfo? – Ela dizia alto para mim, do outro lado do jardim, de forma que todos no local tivessem condições de ouvir. Por algum motivo minha mãe e minha tia acharam o comentário interessante.

– Ephram! Você! – Ordenara o Sr. Malfoy para o centro do campo de duelo. Cortando aquele comercial horrível de hienas com um instalar de dedos. Na hora me pareceu genial, pela forma que elas pararam de rir contrariadas.

– Bellatrix! – Ordenara agora o nosso pai. Esta se encontrava encostada de ombro na árvore do outro lado do campo, sombria como sempre, apenas observando o duelo com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios, quase invisível.

– Olha Bella, Malfoy está treinando para ser a namorada do Monstro! – Dissera Sirius às gargalhadas ainda nas costas de Lucius forçando este a ficar cada vez mais corcunda. Ephram divertia-se ao meu lado.

– Não seja ridículo Sirius! Ephram anda! – Reclamava o Sr. Malfoy – Esses dois já ridicularizaram por demais o treinamento.

Lucius descontara em Sirius derrubando-o agressivamente de suas costas e saindo de cena enfurecido, deixando meu primo ainda aos risos no chão chamando-o de volta enquanto Lucius só mandava sinais agressivos.

– Bellatrix me derrotaria em menos de dois minutos, Sr. – Respondera Ephram com estranho interesse, então olhara para mim. – Duelo com Andrômeda.

A revolta fora imediata, vi minha mãe e Narcisa protestarem aquele ato ridículo. E pela primeira vez eu concordava com elas! Eu estava em igual ou maior pânico interno. Sentia meu peio dilatar em nervosismo. Eu não entendia porque Ephram estava fazendo aquilo comigo, era um completo complô contra mim e eu só sairia humilhada.

– Não! Narcisa então! – Respondera tio Orion para meu alívio, mas o protesto viera rápido.

– Narcisa é horrível, mal sabe segurar uma varinha! Vem Andy. – Retrucara Ephram indo pro centro do jardim.

Vi Nascisa exclamar abobada e todos mais uma vez perturbaram-se quando ele dissera só parte do meu nome. Mas fui puxada de vagar pelo olhar de Ephram agora pressionando-me.

– Qual é o seu problema? – eu murmurara para ele, seguindo-o para o centro.

– Qual é o seu! É só um duelo… – ele murmura de volta.

– Eu nunca duelei! – Eu dissera tentando ser mais clara.

– Sempre tem uma primeira vez. – Ele respondera piscando-me ligeiramente. Eu lembrara na mesma hora de uma vez Sirius reclamando de Ephram o quanto essa característica dele podia ser insuportável. Forçando os outros aceitarem os piores desafios. Só então eu entendera.

– Sem conversa. Posições! – Bradara tio Orion estremecendo-me ainda mais os ossos. Ephram se pusera de frente pra mim. Sirius ainda gritara animadamente, agora nada perturbado pelo desafio injusto** "Explode ele Andrômeda!"**

– Silêncio! – Bradara tio Orion.

Bellatrix posicionara-se melhor na árvore pela primeira vez com um olhar interessado direcionado a mim. Era muita pressão! Por situações assim que no fim eu nunca sabia se gostava ou odiava Ephram, mas sabia que nunca o perdoaria por isso.

Contaram-se 10 segundos, Ephram me olhara comprometedoramente com seus olhos escuros e apontara a varinha em minha direção.

– "_Expeliarmus"_ - Fora muito rápido. Eu nem sabia para onde me locomover e antes que o fizesse fora atingida em cheio pelo flash de luz sendo jogada uns 5 metros de distância, parando aos pés da minha mãe que virara a cara enojada.

– Levante-se Andrômeda! – Dissera meu pai. Não fora um feitiço forte, mas todo meu corpo doía. Levantar-me parecia uma missão impossível de ser cumprida sozinha.

– Vamos, levante-se Andrômeda! – Dessa vez era Sirius, mais caloroso de onde estava. Vi também o olhar encorajador de Ephram, me forcei a levantar com dificuldade.

Mal recuperara a firmeza em minhas pernas e fora atingida mais duas vezes, dessa vez minha varinha voara de meus dedos. Meus ouvidos doíam ainda com um zumbido forte por causa do feitiço e de todas as vozes que se alteravam, meu cérebro escolheu registrar a mais desanimadora.

– _Patética._ – Disse Narcisa entre o nojo e o divertimento.

Eu levantara e conseguira me desviar de dois feitiços, pois Ephram também não se esforçava muito, porém me perseguia forçando-me ao movimento. Eu tropeçara por último, mas conseguira recuperar minha varinha antes de me jogar atrás da árvore onde chicoteara o feitiço. Eu ouvira Sirius gritar.

– Muito bem Andrômeda! – Ele tinha orgulho de mim, todos podiam estar achando o espetáculo um massacre, mas Sirius tinha orgulho de mim e eu começava a sentir orgulho também.

Tentara olhar por trás das árvores, mas quase fui atingida. Esses jogos perigosos, quase me custaram um olho. Pensei por alguns segundos tentando lembrar dos duelos de Bellatrix e Sirius, tentei enfeitiçá-lo duas vezes mas ele se desviara facilmente. Respirei exausta. Percebi que nunca conseguiria acertá-lo, eu mal conseguia focar o alvo de onde estava. E eu já não era boa quando o alvo estava parado.

– Pare de se portar como um cervo! – Dissera meu pai e ouvi Narcisa rir de onde estava. Ephram também murmurava "_Vamos saia daí"_. Sirius por sua vez gritava _"Ao seu tempo Andrômeda" _eram diferentes conselhos, mas eu não aguentava mais ficar como um animal atrás da árvore, era humilhante.

Eu corri para qualquer direção. Desviei de seu feitiço, mas tropecei de qualquer forma. Não importa, eu chegara a outra árvore. Era minha vantagem, todos achavam que eu ficaria ali mais alguns minutos, surpreendi até mesmo Ephram quando sairia meio segundo depois.

– Expelliarmus!

– Protego! – Ele defendera-se por fração de segundos, só então eu me lembrara do feitiço de proteção. Ele devolvera o feitiço, mas fora minha vez de defender-me.

– Protego! – Sirius vibrava. Ephram sorrira satisfeito e correra em minha direção. Eu realmente parecia um cervo correndo entre as árvores, sendo caçada. Seu feitiço passara por cima de minha cabeça quando eu virara arriscando toda minha sorte e mirando em seus pés. – Encarcerous!

Fora instantâneo, mas ao mesmo tempo que seus pés foram enlaçados fazendo-o cair, seu último feitiço também me acertara de raspão jogando-me para o  
lado, mas eu observara o bastante até então para saber o que fazer, e com um último Expelliarmus sua varinha fora parar metros de distância dele.

Estava terminado. Ephram com as pernas completamente enlaçadas dera-se por derrotado e sorrira-me confidente. Eu estava atônita, não acreditando no que acabara de acontecer. Num ultimo ingênuo gesto idiota eu me virara para os chefes da família que permaneciam em silêncio, sem dizer nada, exceção do Tio Orion.

– Próxima vez me dê um duelo de verdade Ephram. – E dera meia volta em direção a propriedade levando consigo o resto das hienas, mas fora só isso, nada mais. Nenhum comentário bom ou ruim diretamente para mim. Até mesmo Narcisa parecia revoltada por nada pior ter sido dito, mas os seguira em silencioso descontentamento. Então Sirius se jogara atrás de mim como se eu acabasse de ganhar a Copa de Quadribol.

– Incrível! Andrômeda! Deixou até mesmo os velhos sem palavras! – Sua alegria me contagiava de uma forma tão avassaladora que eu tinha medo de cair no choro.

– Não, Tio Orion está certo. Ephram me deixou vencer.

– Para de ser tão modesta. – respondera Ephram.

– Meu pai não reconheceria um bom desempenho inesperado nem se fosse dele próprio. – Dissera Sirius descontraído abrindo novamente seu belo sorriso para mim. Era simplesmente o momento mais realizador da minha vida.

– Uma ajudinha aqui por favor? – Dissera Ephram ainda no chão, mas Sirius não se importara, fora na verdade minha sombria irmã quem desfizera o feitiço das cordas com um único gesto ao passar por ele e sem ao menos parar viera em minha direção pondo-se frente a mim.

Meu coração acelerara, aquela tarde já o fora por demais surpreendente pra mim, tive medo de sua opinião, mas ela nunca viera. Apenas seu olhar tão grande e tão azul atravessando o meu: Indecifrável, desafiador, satisfeito ou simplesmente não impressionado, impossível de adivinhar.

Dissera apenas uma palavra: _"Férula"_ e senti algo quente no meu ombro direito onde havia uma ferida e logo ataduras se enrolaram em torno desta.

Aquilo bagunçara tudo o que eu sabia sobre minha irmã, como que um fogo desconhecido dentro do meu estômago sugerisse que ela, diferente dos nos nossos pais ou de Narcisa, se importava comigo. E antes que eu pudesse dize-lhe qualquer coisa ela se retirara. Era mais que um teste surpresa aquele duelo, era nascer de novo dentro das demais expectativas. _Era mesmo um dia de sorte._ _Mas aquela visão ainda me assombrava…_

E foi quando tudo mudara para mim, que tudo começou a mudar também na rotina da Família Black. Os adultos não discutiam mais os planos do Lord na mesa de jantar, como se a guerra estivesse em recesso. Mas sabíamos que era uma impressão errada, que aquele silêncio se devia a algo ainda mais sombrio acontecendo além das expectativas dos Comensais.

Eu via os Black e os Malfoy agora tensos, como se o cerco em volta da família começasse a apertar. O pouco que conseguíamos ouvir espiando e observando o comportamento dos adultos era de que _Não estávamos mais numa posição privilegiada, pelo contrário_. Comportavam-se como se estivéssemos numa espécie de risco.

Depois do meu dia de sorte Ephram resolveu levar os treinos mais a sério comigo e eu comecei a gostar da oportunidade. Naquele dia, tio Arfaldo assistia animado e Sirius aproveitava para interrogá-lo.

– Como é que você pretende me atacar se foge como se eu fosse um Dementador? – Reclamava Ephram entre um feitiço ou outro, ele não me dava muito espaço para fugir agora e eu mal tinha coragem de me mover.

– Acha que estamos perdendo a guerra? Para a tal Ordem da Fênix? – Perguntou Sirius e eu tropecei ao ouvir a pergunta, levando logo um esporro de Ephram que simplesmente aceitara aquilo como vocação.

– Não seja ridículo! – Se intrometera Lucius tentando inutilmente ajeitar os próprios fios rebeldes no topo da cabeça, desarrumados pelo duelo. – Eu ouvi meu pai dizer, a cada dia mais membros da Ordem da Fênix são executados pelo Mestre. E agora nossa família está numa missão secreta ditada pelo próprio Lord…

– Quando que não estão numa missão secreta, idiota? – Respondera Sirius empurrando-o, Lucius respondera com um soco que só acertara o vento.

– Parem vocês dois. – ordenara tio Arfaldo, Ephram ainda não me liberara do duelo. – Seja o que for o que esteja acontecendo… não acho que ninguém sairá vitorioso.

– Aiii! – Eu gritara quando sentira um feitiço raspar meu rosto de leve. Eu mirara Ephram com raiva, mas esse não estava nem um pouco arrependido.

– Esse foi o feitiço que supostamente arrancou seu olho esquerdo fora numa batalha. Você acha que um Auror vai mirar onde dói menos?

– Como que eu vou enxergar se não arriscar a cabeça?

– Use seus instintos Ninfadora! – Ele respondera aparecendo por trás acertando-me na cabeça, ele gostava de me deixar tonta pois meu cabelo muda cor.

– Certo… não me chame assim – eu resmunguei cuspindo folha de árvore. Verdade era que eu pouco ouvia as lições de Malfoy.

Tio Arfaldo tinha um ponto, mas os Black e os Malfoy estavam mesmo agindo de uma forma ainda mais secreta. Nosso pai e tio Orion diariamente aparatavam antes mesmo dos demais acordarem. Só o víamos na hora da janta, o que deixava nossa mãe e tia Wallpurga ainda mais mal-humoradas. Era óbvia a indignação das duas, mas ainda mais óbvia era a subalternidade. Pois quaisquer que fosse a curiosidade das duas, nada perguntavam, recolhiam-se contrariadas junto aos demais ao jantar silencioso. Quando podiam descontavam no Monstro ou no tio Arfaldo.

Tio Arfaldo era visto fora do quarto algumas vezes, uma vez Sirius conseguira convencê-lo de inspecionar os nossos duelos, depois disso eu o flagrara uma vez na antiga biblioteca afogado entre pergaminhos e uma garrafa de conhaque. Às vezes ele aparatava no meio da noite bêbado e corria para seu quarto, fugindo das recriminações do Sr. e Sra. Black. Cada vez mais as brigas eram direcionadas ao Tio Arfaldo e temíamos por ele.

Era óbvio que exigiam algo dele do qual eu ainda não conseguia entender, mas via que aterrorizava bastante o meu tio. Ele próprio dizia-se nada corajoso, mas quando voltava com a garrafa de conhaque em mãos, acusando os Black aos berros de criminosos desalmados, era o bruxo mais corajoso do mundo mágico para mim. E também para Sirius que considerava cada ocasião um espetáculo. Apoiava tanto o tio Arfaldo nos escândalos que acabava sendo sempre castigado também.

Não demorou para que os Blacks proibissem Bellatrix de brincar com Sirius, mas este não se afetara. Tanto Sirius quanto Bellatrix raramente levavam os adultos a sério e dificilmente consideravam a opinião deles de qualquer forma. O pior era que nunca acabava bem pra Tio Arfaldo, uma das vezes fora enfeitiçado por tia Wallpurga que lacrara seus lábios por quatro dias inteiros, e apenas isso porque Sirius não parava de perturbá-la um só minuto para o fim daquilo. Era horrível e mesmo que Narcisa e nossa mãe não soubessem de verdade como demonstrar felicidade, eu não sabia o que podia causá-las mais divertimento que aquilo.

Os Malfoy estavam tanto quanto tensos, se as coisas não estavam indo fáceis para os Black não seria diferente para a família loira platinada que se instalava na Mui Antiga propriedade dos Black. Ephram por um lado parecia mais descontraído como Sirius com toda aquela situação, eu suspeitava que ambos realmente torciam para o outro lado da guerra só de implicância._ "Ainda é muito cedo para suas mentes entenderem o que o coração já compreende." _dizia tio Arfaldo sobre a gente.

Mas com o tempo cada um de nós foi tomado por toda aquela conspiração, a curiosidade nos deixava loucos, prontos para fuçar cada vez mais fundo como numa verdadeira caça ao tesouro. Eu sabia que o melhor era deixar aquilo de lado, mas não conseguia, também já seguia minha curiosidade. Lucius é claro, o que fazia de melhor, achou como tomar a liderança daquele bonde de Comensais Mirins cheios de sede e um dia apareceu, saltando sobre nossas cabeças com um plano perfeitamente arquitetado e desenhado.

– Eu ouvi Wallpurga e Druela interrogando Cygnus. Querem saber O QUE o Lord tanto procura! É ESSA a missão! Estão atrás de alguma coisa ou de alguém. Talvez um agente duplo entre os Comensais.

– Como você? – Sirius debochara fazendo tanto Ephram quanto minhas irmãs, cada uma em seu determinado canto, rirem. Mas Lucius não desfizera o sorriso vitorioso nem um por cento, verdade que mesmo Sirius estava desesperado por uma pista mesmo que isso significasse ser liderado pelo primo Malfoy. – O que diabo você tem aí?

– Tem um motivo pelo qual o velho Arfaldo tem andado sumido da Casa dos Black é porque ELE fazia parte do grupo de investigações do Lord das Trevas! ELE era o que coletava e traduzia os documentos achados…

– Não viaja - dissera Sirius. – Tio Arfaldo foi retirado da missão. Não achou nada.

– Como você é ingênuo Sirius. – retrucara Lucius com um sorriso arrogante nos lábios. Sirius estalara o maxilar em raiva. – É exatamente isso o que todo mundo quer arrancar dele. Aquele idiota conhece a verdadeira história do Lord das Trevas. Ele era o detetive dele… o Lord **teve** de dividir com o velho** o que é que ele tanto procura**!

Eu queria voar no pescoço de Lucius a cada ofensa que ele fazia ao Tio. O sorriso de Lucius era diabólico. Ele se realizava quando estava na liderança, mas eu estava impressionada mesmo era com o passado que eu desconhecia do Tio Arfaldo, de quem eu tanto gostava. Eu sabia que não era limpo, de ninguém era. Ainda crianças aprendemos a matar – como dizia Lucius – mas também não imaginava que era de tanta importância. Não era só eu, todos refletiam surpresos a respeito.

Eu também sentia um resquício de culpa, pois de certa forma sabia o que o Lord tanto procurava, e eles ficariam surpresos com o quanto eu sabia, mas Ephram tinha razão: Eu sou uma covarde. E além do mais, agora eu também queria saber o quanto Tio Arfaldo sabia e estava envolvido.

Todos sabíamos que fazia sentido, impossível que tio Arfaldo não soubesse de nada em tantos anos de serviço. Todos sabiam que Voldemort apaga a mente todos que trabalhassem pra ele pessoalmente, mas não funcionava em ninguém da família e os Black se gabavam disso. E por que?

– Porque somos os Mestres nisso, mula! Quem você acha que inventou a Oclumência? – respondera Lucius com um sorriso perigoso.

– Claro, nem todos são. – Alfinetara minha outra irmã para Narcisa fazendo essa ainda mais irritada, mas dessa vez a carapuça também me servira.

– Ou seja! – Lucius se pronunciara de novo, voltando a subir na pedra mais alta. – Ele não esqueceu de merda nenhuma!

– E você está dizendo que ele não revelou para nossos pais, mas com certeza vai abrir todo o jogo pra gente só para satisfazer nossa curiosidade. – Dissera Ephram descrente, mas ainda sem afetar o irmão mais velho.

– Não estou dizendo nada disso, de forma alguma. Apenas sugerindo que armemos uma emboscada e tiremos a história dele sem enrolar, à força. – Respondera Lucius simplesmente, eu estava pasma, mas vira Bellatrix prender o riso.

– Você vai fazer o que? Amaldiçoá-lo com a _Imperius_? É um feitiço de manipulação da Mente… – Narcisa se pronunciara querendo acabar com a alegria de Lucius que levara pro pessoal.

– Não! Eu quero torturá-lo fisicamente! – Meu queixo caíra – Ahh ahh e a melhor parte: Ele não vai poder nos entregar de qualquer forma, pois carregaremos o segredo dele. – Novamente Bellatrix rira baixo e dessa vez eu não fora a única a notar, Lucius pareceu ligeiramente atento o que deixou Sirius inquieto.

– Não seja idiota! Isso é um absurdo, atacar Tio Arfaldo! – Eu protestara pela primeira vez espumando ódio, Lucius apenas suspirara entediado.

– Eu mereço : Tia Arfalda agora. Ninguém te perguntou!

– Você não pode estar falando sério!

– Ele não está… – rira Ephram.

– Isso depende, do quanto vocês querem saber. – dissera Lucius automaticamente.

– Você acha mesmo Andy, Que Malfoy tem qualquer chance com tio Arfaldo? – rira Sirius tentando me acalmar. Mas Fora Lucius que respondera com arrogância deixando meu primo sem graça.

– Ah me desculpa, esqueci que um bruxo aposentado bêbado gaga é muito pra você!

– Acho que basta perguntarmos a ele…

– Claro, com certeza – Rira Lucius sarcástico – Ele vai sim dividir os maiores segredos do Lord das Trevas com o sobrinho favorito dele. – E fora simples assim que Lucius, o filho mais velho dos Malfoy conseguira manipular a todos nós. Sirius ainda tentou me tranquilizar dizendo que não machucaríamos Tio Arfaldo, mas nem ele carregava essa certeza. Verdade é que estava atiçado naquela busca como um cão faminto tanto quanto eu. Era isso o que significava ser um Black.

Lucius já tinha tudo orquestrado. Aos 11 anos de idade já era um gênio na arte de estratégia. Tinha decorado todos os turnos de Tio Arfaldo, do Monstro e dos nossos pais e exatamente quantas garrafas de álcool Tio Arfaldo continha escondido em seu quarto e nos armários da cozinha. Exatamente quando tio Arfaldo estava mais bêbado, mais desesperado e despreparado, demos o bote. Bellatrix o petrificara até o pescoço, Sirius e Ephram mantinham o campo de força de som funcionando e Lucius saltara na frente do tio com a varinha em punho. Eu e Narcisa só servimos de retaguarda. Lucius tinha razão, fora muito fácil.

– É melhor não dificultar a sua situação Tio. Melhor perder pra gente do que para os verdadeiros Comensais da Morte, não acha?

– Malfoy! Black! Parem com isso agora mesmo! Todos vocês pivetes! Malditas Serpentezinhas!

– Pelo visto você ainda não entendeu que tem que cooperar. – Dissera Lucius indiferente meio segundo antes de usar um feitiço de transfiguração. Narcisa abafara meu grito com a mão e já era tarde demais, Tio Arfaldo era uma barata dentro de um pote de vidro. – Dizem que as baratas não pensam, essa vai passar um tempo pensando se vale a pena cooperar. – concluíra Lucius enquanto encarava Tio Arfaldo em forma de barata com um sorriso vitorioso, Ephram e Sirius apenas reviraram os olhos.

Na madrugada seguinte estávamos nos mesmo local, todos dentro do quarto do tio Arfaldo. Lucius estava certo de novo, nenhum dos adultos dera por sua falta. Bellatrix apontara a varinha para a barata e esta logo voltara a forma humana que era um tio Arfaldo bastante desnorteado.

– Francamente Bellatrix! Eu esperava… esperava muito mais da senhorita…

– Como foi seu dia de barata? – Perguntou Lucius implicantemente fazendo tio Arfaldo rugir de raiva.

– Lucius Malfoy! Vai pagar caríssimo por isso!

– Apenas conte-nos o segredo do Lord. O que ele tanto procura. E te deixamos em paz. – Dissera Narcisa, querendo participar da brincadeira.

– Está tudo bem Tio. Não vamos contar para nossos pais, só estamos morrendo de curiosidade. – alegara Sirius meio envergonhado.

– Você também Sirius! Vocês são loucos! Todos vocês! Isso é além do que vocês podem lidar… De forma alguma eu vou…- Fora quando Sirius tansfirgurara uma bela garrafa de whisky mil anos, o que fez meu tio perder a fala por alguns minutos, fazendo Ephram rir baixo.

– Como eu disse, não estamos com nossos pais. Temos um acordo? – Dissera Sirius com um sorriso convidativo fazendo Tio Arfaldo suspirar derrotado. Logo estávamos todos numa mesa redonda no fundo do quarto enquanto tio Arfaldo se deliciava com o whisky.

– Comece a falar velho! – Rugira Lucius impaciente batendo na mesa fazendo Tio Arfaldo derramar o quarto copo de whisky na própria barba.

– Muito delicado, Malfoy. – Soluçara tio Arfaldo nervoso e então se servido de uma última golada. – Por onde começar… nem há muito o que contar na verdade. Não sei por que seus pais estão tão desesperados…

– Fala logo! – Insistiram Ephram e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

– Lord Voldermort… ele está atrás da arma secreta, o tesouro de Slytherin… – Todos assobiamos em interesse. – É. Ele não sabe o que é ainda, a vidente dele não soube dizer. Mas ele sabe que é uma arma e pertenceu a Slytherin, logo a ele.

– Por que Slytherin não enviou a arma para o Lord então? Como que ele não sabe o que é? – Perguntara Sirius intrigado. Tio Arfaldo respondera dando de ombros, o que era sugestivo.

– Até onde eu fui, ele não sabia muito… – Mas agora sabia, eu lembrara instantaneamente do meu pesadelo, aconchegando-me na cadeira enjoada, os outros continuavam o interrogatório.

– Por que essa arma é tão especial afinal? – Perguntara Lucius de frente pro tio que bebera outra dose.

– Existem poucas relíquias da época dos fundadores, de certo os objetos mais poderosos do mundo mágico. – observara o tio simplesmente entre outro gole antes de continuar. - O tesouro é exatamente o que o Lord Voldermort sempre procurou, exatamente o que precisa para realizar sua grande obra. – Ali estava a confirmação. Minha visão era real e a realidade era muito mais gelada e cortante que o normal. – Quem quer que tenha achado o tesouro de Salazar Slytherin o mantêm muito bem escondido, pois oráculo nenhum foi capaz de encontrá-lo ainda. E o Lord está farejando-o feito cachorro louco!

– Acha que a Ordem da Fênix o tem? – Perguntara Sirius, porem o Tio negara conformado.

– Sem motivo…Mas com certeza o desaparecimento do tesouro o deixa mais fraco. Sem os poderes de Slytherin ele ainda é mortal… algo me diz que seria uma boa arma contra ele também. Mas muito arriscado de ser exposta, por mim devia ser destruída.

– Há! Impossível qualquer bruxo derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Meu pai disse… – Mas Lucius fora cortado pelo soluço do Tio agora de pé irritado…

– Seu pai é uma marionete! Assim como todos vocês são! Agora saiam já do meu quarto seus capetinhas me deixem dormir em paz! – E em questão de segundo nos botara pra fora do quarto em plena fúria, batendo a porta na nossa cara, de certo arrependido do quanto falara.

– Aff. Bêbado! – Dissera Lucius

– Enfim não havia mais nada para ser contado mesmo. Missão cumprida. – Concluíra Sirius, parecendo meio culpado com a reação do tio Arfaldo. Mas todos sabíamos que ele esqueceria.

– A grande descoberta que fizemos é que eu ainda não entendi. – Dissera Narcisa na sua voz entediada. Dessa vez mesmo Lucius suspirara decepcionado.

– Não é óbvio? – Todos nós nos viramos para Bellatrix, seu comentário era sempre baixo. – Estamos perdemos a Guerra. Vocês ouviram Tio Arfaldo. O Mestre perdeu sua arma secreta e está enfraquecendo…

Tio Arfaldo revirava os olhos à cadeira de balanço entre seus drinques quando notava nossas faces derrotadas todos os dias. Era óbvia nossa depressão, cada um mirabolando à sua forma aquele mistério. Eu, graças a Merlin, fora resgatada para fora daquele pesadelo por carona quando notei o origami enfeitiçado de Sirius circular a cabeça de Bellatrix enquanto esta "meditava" no alto da árvore.

Eu era tão patética que eu sentia como se o recado tivesse vindo pra mim, eu não precisava lê-lo para saber que o era uma intimação ao portal mágico.

Depois que todos se deitaram, o mesmo esquema de antes. Eu fingira que já dormia e esperei alguns segundos depois que Bellatrix levantara e saíra de fininho do quarto pra ir atrás dela. Maravilhoso, eu não tinha coragem pra dormir de qualquer forma. Eu vira de longe minha irmã mais velha no fundo da cozinha, seus cabelos negros caindo por cima da capa verde jogada em cima do pijama, sussurrando a chave mágica.

– _Quimera_

As três retas quase invisíveis reapareceram na parede a sua frente ela atravessara-a. Eu contara dez segundos e fizera o mesmo que ela, saltando dentro da porta desenhada já preparando uma decolagem mais esperada. Eu caíra quase de quatro, porém não doera, na verdade eu agradecera mentalmente a Ephram pelo treinamento de saltos, pelos tombos.

Estava meio escuro, mas pude ver o vulto da capa verde de Bellatrix se mover de forma rápida dentro da floresta morro abaixo e eu corri atrás. Segui minha irmã por duzentos metros quando a voz de Sirius ecoou de dentro da floresta.

– Sem treinamento dessa vez, me encontre na velha cabana. – Vinte segundos depois estávamos lá, eu me joguei atrás de uma pedra distante o suficiente da cabana, de forma que não me ouvissem recuperar o fôlego. Sirius esperava Bellatrix com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e um saco de veludo em mãos.

– O que é? Encontrou o tesouro de Slytherin? – Dissera minha irmã em ironia. Sirius abaixara-se abrindo o saco no chão.

– Não, mas quase. – Bellatrix tirara do saco três colares pesados de brilhantes e pedras preciosas, provavelmente esmeraldas e safiras. – Achei dentro da cabana, provavelmente ainda esperando o fugitivo que fora emboscado. Tecnicamente não pertence a ninguém.

– O seu cofre pessoal já não tem joias o suficiente?

– Nada do que tem lá é meu, pertence aos Black. E eu não vou me tornar o próximo bichinho de estimação deles se é esse o preço.

– Você não esqueceu a ideia de fugir, não é?

– Você ouviu tudo o que tio Arfaldo falou, você sabe que cedo ou tarde o bicho vai pegar para a nossa família. Tem oportunidade melhor?

– E não te incomoda nem um pouco o fato da nossa família, nossos pais finalmente serem caçados por alguém a altura depois da queda do Lord?

– Não, eu acho fantástico. – Respondera Sirius gargalhando como se isso fosse óbvio, mas eu não conseguira rir dessa vez, meu primo realmente estava falando de fugir de casa. Provavelmente ignorava que existia formas de rastrear nosso sangue – Eles vão estar ocupados demais para investigar nossa suposta morte, aliás isto é guerra.

– Então não tem nenhum problema também em abandonar ninguém… – questionara Bellatrix indiferente e meu coração se apertara em esperança quando Sirius finalmente pausara para pensar a respeito.

– Eu levaria Andrômeda se ela quisesse vir, é a única que não é igual aos outros, mas verdade que não iríamos tão longe sem você. – Respondera meu primo.

Simplesmente e eu sentira aquele calorzinho de confiança dentro de mim. Como eu queria sair do esconderijo e apoiá-lo naquela ideia louca, mas eu não tinha tamanha cara-de-pau, porém era maravilhoso saber que ele não esquecera de mim, me notava afinal de tudo.

– O que me diz Bella? – Bellatrix já jogada na grama, analisava as nuvens como que o gráfico daquele plano louco.

– E Hogwarts?

– Dane-se a escola, podemos aprender qualquer coisa por conta própria! – Bellatrix sorrira.

– Tudo bem! É um pacto então! Antes do ano começar, na primeira oportunidade de ataque, fugimos. – Eu mal acreditava no que ouvia, mas aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Sirius e minha irmã passaram as próximas horas bolando o que seria o plano de fuga. Sirius parecia que passava mais tempo mirabolando tal fuga do que eu até…

Depois do que pareceu três horas, o céu começava a clarear e os pássaros a cantar por entre as árvores. Normalmente Sirius tomaria este sinal para voltar pelo portal, mas a alegria espantava o cansaço e a responsabilidade. Mesmo Bellatrix sorria correndo entre as árvores tentando acertar um esquivo Sirius Black e eu, patética, continuava escondida.

– Sirius Black! Você é o pior comensal que existe, duelar com Lucius deve ser mais divertido. – Debochara minha irmã ao ver Sirius pular de uma árvore a outra. Bellatrix o atingira com um feitiço fazendo-o cair de costas.

– Aii! – Ele exclamara, eu achara que ele havia quebrado uma perna, mas ele levantara-se rápido indo atrás de Bellatrix que já desaparecera. – Vai ficar se escondendo? – Gritara ele enquanto procurava-a. Eu o seguia pois também já estava perdida, então notara Bellatrix a cinquenta metros na sua capa verde a observar o precipício com seriedade. Vi com receio meu primo apontar a própria varinha por trás das costas de Bellatrix por alguns segundos antes de também olhar abaixo do precipício – _Implore por sua vida Sangue… _O que diabos é isso?

– Eu não sei… – murmurara Bellatrix completamente intrigada, eu também me aproximava de um local que pudesse observar o que havia abaixo do precipício e não seria nada demais, apenas um lago congelado em plena primavera se não fosse por uma estranha luminosidade verde vindo lá de dentro.

– Estranho esse lago ainda estar congelado… não está nem um pouco frio. – Comentara Sirius e Bellatrix se virara pra ele com um tom óbvio.

– Não _**está**_congelado,_**Foi **_congelado por mágica... Para esconder alguma coisa.

– Oras vamos descobrir o que é então! – Dissera meu primo euforicamente se jogando precipício abaixo, escorregando pelo barranco.

Bellatrix exclamara ainda receosa de onde estava, como que analisando aquela situação dentro de sua cabeça uma última vez antes de descer o barranco também. Eu me movera até a parte mais próxima do barranco. Minha irmã e meu primo se adiantaram até o meio do lago de gelo até onde a luz era mais forte. Dava pra notar agora que a luz verde vindo de debaixo do gelo parecia muito mais forte e eu tinha um mal pressentimento. Sirius se prontificara com a varinha em punho:

– Bombar…

– O que está fazendo! – Cortara minha irmã arrancando a varinha de seu punho. Bellatrix apontara a varinha para o gelo e uma rachadura começara a ser feita em forma de círculo e assim que fechara-se o círculo de gelo afundara e a luz verde escapara pelo buraco com muito mais força. Ambos encostavam as cabeças para espiar por dentro do buraco, ansiosos não notavam em volta como começara a ficar escuro de novo o céu, como que uma tempestade que se aproximava. – Tem alguma coisa lá! – gritara Sirius. – É uma espada! Accio! Accio!

– Não vai funcionar, está protegida contra magia! – dissera Bellatrix e então num movimento revoltado Sirius começava a arrancar suas roupas fora, peça por peça. – Eu não tenho certeza se essa é uma boa ideia…

– Tem uma ideia melhor? – Retrucara Sirius.

– Não. – admitira ela. Então Sirius mergulhara as pernas pelo buraco exclamando de dor.

– Aiii. Maldito gelo!

– Vai conseguir mergulhar? – Bellatrix duvidara.

– Claro! – Respondera Sirius pegando ar e mergulhando de uma vez. Fora muito tenso, Bellatrix passara o próximo minuto de joelhos na beirada do buraco no gelo e eu estava pasma com o quanto meu primo era louco. Os olhos grandes azuis de Bellatrix rastreavam o lago em busca da sobra de Sirius por longos segundos e meu coração quase explodira em desespero quando ouvira sua voz.

– SIRIUS! – Ela chamara, sem respostas e então chamara outra vez – SIRIUS! – e dessa vez meio segundo depois o próprio surgira subindo no gelo, respirando com dificuldade. Na mesma hora Bellatrix o virara conjugando um feitiço de animação contra seu peito, também esquentando o seu corpo aos poucos. A pele de Sirius quase roxa dava a impressão de que todo o sangue de seu corpo realmente havia sido congelado, aos poucos Sirius despertara.

– Missão cumprida. – respondera Bellatrix indiferente em cima de Sirius semi acordado. – Você achou o tesouro de Slytherin e está vivo. – Só então eu notara, assim como ele, a longa espada ainda em seu punho. Ele sentara-se para analisá-la maravilhado não mais afetado pelo frio. Eu podia ver o brasão de Salazar Slytherin brilhar contra a luz do sol de onde eu estava.

– É verdade Bella… isso tem que ser o Tesouro de Voldemort! Olha, está escrito Salazar! O que todo mundo diria há? – Ria Sirius enquanto erguia a espada vitorioso. – É enorme, eu nunca vi uma espada assim. E você, morrendo de medo de mergulhar no gelo! – Bellatrix revirara os olhos. Ambos analisavam a espada e seus detalhes e eu ouvia meu coração fazer um som ensurdecedor enquanto aquelas memórias, aqueles flashs começavam a invadir a minha mente violentamente.

"_Eu te alertei muitos anos atrás Tom. Sua maldição tinha duas saídas, e você condenou sua alma no momento que a matou."_

O barulho da tempestade, a cadeira de balanço… minha cabeça explodia e eu me afastara do precipício transtornada.

"_A mesma espada que partiu a Alma de Salazar Slytherin destruirá cada um dos pedaços da sua alma sombria e despedaçada."_

Eu me jogara contra uma árvore, lutando contra o enjoo e a vontade de vomitar, os olhos de cobra me encaravam como se eu estivesse novamente presa ao pesadelo, o aperto no meu pescoço, o bafo de cobra…

"_**Diga-me. Onde. Está**__"_

Aquela voz me arrepiava, tirava a força de minhas pernas, não era mais um pesadelo idiota, ou uma teoria idiota, era a realidade se concretizando.

"_Black"_

Eu ouvira a gargalhada do meu primo ao longe, informando que estavam voltando e eu tentei me prender a ela para escapar das lembranças, corri para uma árvore mais afastada, mesmo sabendo que soava frio, eu não me arriscava a ficar menos de dez metros da minha irmã, ela era imprevisível.

– Não! Sirius! Você não ouviu o que tio Arfaldo disse?– dissera minha irmã e eu parara pra ouvir também, ainda respirando com dificuldade. Sirius ainda carregava a espada animado, suas roupas colocadas de qualquer jeito. – Essa espada pode ser uma boa arma contra o Lord… pra mim é por isso que está escondida, está escondida dele, lembra o que ele falou? _"Sem ela, ele ainda é mortal"_ – Adivinhara Bellatrix e eu estava impressionada, porém Sirius não estava convencido.

– Vamos mostrar ao tio Arfaldo! – Decidira Sirius.

– 'Tá maluco! Ir pra casa com essa espada!

– Vamos trazê-lo aqui então… Podíamos todos fugir juntos! Tio Arfaldo está do nosso lado, ele não nos entregaria, só temos que manter a espada escondida até o Lord das Trevas morrer! – Não adiantava discutir com Sirius, eu sabia, era o que minha irmã pensava naquele momento. Ele era assim, inocente e empolgado e fazia tudo parecer extremamente simples. O pior que na falta de uma alternativa melhor, era sempre a ideia dele que prevalecia.

Bellatrix e Sirius decidiriam manter a espada de Slytherin escondida na velha cabana, e de voltarem para falar com Tio Arfaldo. E eu decidira que também daria meu jeito de arrumar coragem para me revelar, pois eu não poderia ficar para trás…

Eles se direcionavam para o topo da montanha, em direção ao portal e eu esperava minha vez de longe, meu peito contendo uma estranha adrenalina, um estranho pressentimento…. Eu ainda sentia os efeitos do enjoo, ainda soava frio, como se fosse a primeira vez que eu parava para raciocinar na vida. Como eu pudera esquecer? Como eu pudera fazer pouco caso daquele pesadelo até então?

Sirius estava certo em querer partir o mais rápido possível, e aparição daquela espada era o sinal que o momento era esse… mais eu pensava, mais enjoada eu ficava, mais ansiosa eu ficava. Sabia que meus cabelos e olhos provavelmente estariam mudando de cor camaleosamente e não era algo que eu poderia controlar. Meu corpo tremia… eu sentia medo, muito medo, como se o outro lado do portal fosse o chalé na Irlanda do meu pesadelo com o próprio Lord das Trevas esperando em pessoa. Respirando fundo, tentando rir de mim mesma como Ephram riria, do meu nervosismo, eu repetia para mim mesma "Está tudo bem, tudo vai ficar bem..."

Vi Sirius desaparecer junto do portal em cima da montanha e então saíra do esconderijo correndo para o local do portal para criar a porta eu mesma… Ephram tinha razão… _eu ainda não aprendera a seguir os meus instintos._

Foi uma das piores experiências da minha vida, como se eu tivesse pego a chave de portal errada e na verdade descido pela descarga para um outro planeta, como se a ligação estivesse interditada, e eu escorregasse por um buraco negro. Talvez fosse só meu enjoo, porém quando eu sentira algo segurar-me pelos cabelos entrei em pânico, um medo sinistro de deixar um pedaço do corpo para trás. Talvez a sorte fosse que o que é que estivesse me puxando, estava fazendo-o do outro lado do portal, para onde eu estava indo de qualquer forma, e foi com grande pesar, que eu descobrira os olhos azuis em pleno ódio da minha mãe.

Ela agarrava-me com força pelos cabelos, esses agora laranja, do outro lado, com o nariz longo encostando no meu de forma ameaçadora.

– Mãe… – eu deixara escapar com a voz ainda tremula, seu olhar me fuzilando sem piedade.

– Eu devia imaginar…

– Ah não Andrômeda… – Murmurara uma voz desolada e então eu notara Sirius, sendo segurado por Tia Wallpurga e Bellatrix indiferente sendo imobilizada por Monstro que também tinha em poder suas varinhas. Mal acreditava, tudo estava acontecendo de uma vez, justamente quando "decidíamos" fugir, éramos pegos.

– Eu exijo saber o que está acontecendo aqui! – Reclamara nossa mãe ameaçadora como eu nunca vira, mas era notável o estresse também em sua voz.

– Eu disse Senhora! Todas as noites o príncipe e as senhoritas fugindo pela cozinha! – Acusara Monstro. Vi Sirius se debater contra tia Wallpurga querendo definitivamente matar aquele elfo fofoqueiro, eu também queria. Bellatrix era a única que se portava imóvel como se nem a guilhotina pudesse acabar com sua honra.

– Me responda agora mesmo Andrômeda! – gritara minha mãe contra a minha cara, eu sentia de leve suas unhas me furarem o queixo.

– É só um portal para um campo qualquer, onde gostamos de treinar duelo, qual o problema disso?! – Exclamara Sirius tentando assumir a causa, minha mãe me largara com tanta força que eu quase caíra de joelhos.

– Você não tem permissão para sair da propriedade e sabe muito bem disso! – Exclamara ela com muita raiva para nós três. – E com muito prazer eu os entregaria aos pais de vocês que os castigariam a altura, se não fosse esse um momento crucial!

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntara e ela respondera com um sorrisinho macabro entre os lábios, como que anunciando nossa sentença de morte.

– O Lord das Trevas quer conhecer vocês. – Sirius e Bellatrix se entreolharam desesperados, eu voltava a sentir meus ataques de pânico dando o ar da graça de novo. Sirius pigarreara tentando esconder o nervoso.

– Como assim quer conhecer a gente? Mãe? – Porém Wallpurga não parecia mais simpática ao responder. – O que isso significa?

– Significa que você vai se portar como um legítimo Black – ela respondera arrisca olhando-o também na cara. – Todos vocês vão ou vão pagar realmente caro. – Monstro dera uma curta risada seca, de satisfação eu acho. Minha mãe arrastara a  
mim e Bellatrix pelos cabelos e Wallpurga a Sirius cozinha a fora. Eu ainda dera uma última olhada cheia de culpa e vergonha para o meu primo ao passar, que não parecia chateado, porém estávamos todos receosos sem saber onde aquilo iria chegar. Era como ir para o abate, eu sequer podia imagina tudo que ainda viria acontecer.

Nos levaram para a sala de estar dos Black, onde havia desenhado a enorme árvore genealógica da família. Meu pai, tio Orion e os Malfoy esperavam com Narcisa, Lucius e Ephram enfileirados de pé no meio da sala, também com os ombros encolhidos.

– Onde estavam? – exigira saber tio Orion, sua voz sem sombra de dúvidas era a mais amedrontadora daquela família, eu mal tinha coragem de levantar os olhos.

– Escondidos, duelando atrás de um portal fora da propriedade… – acusara Wallpurga sem menor pena.

– Que portal? – Interrogara meu pai surpreso.

– Não há tempo para isso agora Cygnus, o Mestre se aproxima. – Cortara tio Orion nervoso olhando uma última vez pra Sirius. – Você eu dou um jeito mais tarde. – prometera ele. Sirius engolira em seco ainda mantendo o olhar revoltado, e dando uma piscadela pra mim e Bellatrix logo que ele dera as costas.

Meu coração dera um salto quando o relógio batera 7 da manhã. O ambiente era escuro, uma sala sem janelas, iluminada apenas pela luz das velas, tudo naquela casa era macabro eu notara mais uma vez, ilustrando o contexto. Todos os adultos se endireitavam, dava para notar o nervosismo em suas feições. Logo todas as velas se apagaram. Tanto eu quanto Narcisa exclamamos baixo em susto e antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o ambiente fora dominado por quatro presenças Malignas, surgindo uma a uma das chamas verdes da lareira.

Quando o ultimo ser encapuzado surgira todos os adultos se ajoelharam diante dele forçando a gente a se ajoelhar também… aquela terrível figura dos meus pesadelos estava finalmente ali. Eu mal podia ouvir as vozes do meu tio e tia louvando aquele homem direito, tanto era meu nervosismo, minha petrificação, mas ouvira com nitidez a sua voz serpentinosa.

– _As crianças… estão todas aqui?_

– Sim Lord, os últimos da nossa família, estão todos aqui, como o senhor ordenou. – Respondera tio Orion prontamente. Eu vira a manta negra do homem se aproximar da onde estávamos enfileirados. Passar por Lucius, Ephram, Narcisa, Bellatrix, Sirius e eu. Parecíamos estar sendo entregues de jantar e minha vontade era de sair correndo. Porém presa como um imã ao chão, como que fingindo de morta em frente uma fera. Do meu lado minhas irmãs e primos mantinham a mesma posição encarando o chão enquanto o Lord das Trevas passava sorrateiramente pela gente.

– _Levantem-se_ – ele ordenara, e novamente minha espinha quase quebrara. Minhas irmãs e primos levantaram ao mesmo tempo e eu segui o fluxo como que puxada a força. – _Encarem de frente seu Mestre meus jovens soldados. _– Ele ordenara com mais audácia e divertimento na voz.

Sua aparência era terrível, tão terrível quanto sua voz e sua mera presença, dava repulsa e medo ao mesmo tempo, sorte que ele não se revelara por inteiro, ainda mantinha o capuz negro por cima do rosto, tapando por cima do seu nariz deformado. Eu desviei os olhos para não encarar suas íris de cobra que podiam ser encontradas na escuridão dentro do capuz, preferira encarar o chão. Ouvira sua risada de satisfação ao visualizar o novo time.

– _Então, qual de vocês é o peão mais forte?_ – perguntara ele macabramente, mas nenhum de nós respondera, nem mesmo Lucius queria assumir o crédito perante aquele monstro. – _Eu esperava mais…. _– Ele alfinetara perversamente. Então tio Orion se pronunciara e era a primeira vez que o via nervoso.

– Bem, eles são muito bem treinados para idade deles, podem facilmente abater um adulto…

– _Cale-se _– Cortara o Lord e meu tio silenciara imediatamente. – _Agora, prestem atenção em mim crianças… Eu sei, que um de vocês guarda algo que não lhe pertence…. _– Não tentava parecer sutil, pelo contrário, sua voz roçava ameaçadoramente nossos ouvidos assim como a sua enorme cobra Nagini roçava nossos pés. – _Na verdade, esse objeto pertence a mim… me é de grande valor… E eu vim aqui para coletá-lo. _– eu fechara os olhos ao ouvir novamente aquela declaração, sabia que meu nervosismo já era notável. – _Esse é o momento em que vocês podem escolher ser leais ou o momento em que eu demolirei suas memórias… de uma forma ou de outra, eu terei uma resposta._

A náusea era demais, a qualquer segundo eu vomitaria. Estava tudo perdido, era o fim da linha e não havia nada a ser feito. Tudo estaria desfeito no momento que invadisse a minha cabeça, eu era talvez pior que Narcisa no controle da Oclumência, era de certo o peão mais fraco. O pior é que ele descobriria muito mais, não apenas sobre seu maravilhoso tesouro, mas sobre minha visão e agora eu já tinha problemas para respirar, visto que a maldita cobra Nagini subia pelos meus calcanhares, farejando o medo. Eu ouvira sua manta arrastar-se em minha direção.

– _Sim, querida?_

– Eu sei onde está o seu tesouro, ela não sabe nada. – Dissera Sirius simplesmente na voz mais descontraída que pode. O bruxo virara-se contrariado.

– _Você sabe?_

– É da espada de Salazar Slytherin que 'tá falando, não é? Sim eu a tenho guardada. É isso o que você quer? Eu trago agora nesse exato minuto. – Todos olhávamos meu primo perplexos, vi minha irmã mais velha resmungar estressada antes de se pronunciar também.

– Não acredito… Sim nós encontramos sua espada, mas não escuta ele, eu estou com ela. – Bellatrix se pronunciara tentando tomar o controle da situação, mas o bruxo parecera ainda mais perplexo que todo mundo.

– _Como sabe da espada… onde está?!_

– Eu sei porque fui eu mesmo que mergulhei para retirá-la do gelo… – Sirius recebera um golpe de cotovelo de Bellatrix que quebrara seu nariz. Nunca a vira tão furiosa, chamava Sirius de idiota chutando-o.

– _Chega! Você! Onde ela está?_ – Rugira o bruxo agarrando Bellatrix pelo colarinho da capa, essa respondera com a voz calma ignorando Sirius que rugira no chão.

– Está segura, atrás do portal, posso buscar pra você.

– _Não. Você vai me levar até ela. E vocês dois venham também. _– Os dois eram Sirius e eu. O Lord das Trevas e Nagini nos guiavam agora atravessando a porta no fundo da cozinha. Tio Orion e meu pai Cygnus, eram os que nos faziam reféns todo o  
caminho, ironicamente. Sirius colado de ombros comigo me dava uma segurança, porém era a forma com que o Lord guiava Bellatrix que me assustava mais.

Logo estávamos na cabana, era a primeira vez que eu via a parte de dentro e era realmente uma bagunça de utensílios mágicos de todo tipo.

– Que diabos é esse lugar? – Perguntara meu pai nervoso.

– Provavelmente o Monstro sabe. De quem mais seria toda essa tralha? – respondera tio Orion.

– _Calem a boca imbecis. Procurem já a minha espada! _– Os dois começaram a invocar a espada com feitiços porem nenhum funcionava. – _O que está havendo?! Você! Traga-a para mim!_

– Eu não entendo, devia estar aqui… – encenara Bellatrix, e eu tremia diante do destemor dela.

– _Você mentiu pra mim! Onde está? - _Gritara o bruxo, mas Bellatrix não se afetara.

– Não, eu juro a você, última vez que vi essa espada ela estava exatamente aqui! – Mesmo Sirius estava nervoso, porem ela voltara-se com uma falsa conclusão. – Talvez devêssemos procurar de volta no gelo…

Furioso o Lord das Trevas dera meia volta em sua capa vindo decidido em minha direção, como a leoa quando nota o antílope mais fraco do bando.

– _Talvez devêssemos procurar dentro da sua mente! _– Eu tropeçara para trás desesperada e meio segundo depois o inacreditável acontecera. Uma explosão acontecera por trás de Voldemort fazendo com que esse caísse no chão e sua varinha fora parar a poucos centímetros de seus dedos. Quando abri os olhos completamente percebi Sirius e Bellatrix na minha frente. Bellatrix em guarda ameaçadora com a varinha de Tio Orion, que se encontrava nocauteado no chão. Nosso pai exclamava revoltado.

– BELLATRIX! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!? MILORD PERDÃO! – O Bruxo empurrara nosso pai longe encarando Bellatrix de frente, que não afrouxara a guarda nem um pouco. Intrigado e surpreso ele olhava.

– Eu não me importo com quem você é, mas você não encosta em nem um fio de cabelo da minha irmã!

– _Você acha que pode contra mim? Que gracinha… _– rira ele mostrando todos os seus dentes afiados. – _Eu sou o bruxo mais poderoso que existe… E você… só tem onze anos…_

– Não essa noite, não é. – Ela retrucara num tom confiante – Você está velho e desgastado, mil vezes mais lento do que eu e sem a Espada de Slytherin extremamente fraco. – Eu gemi em temor e o bruxo rira da ousadia de Bellatrix.

– _Onde está meu tesouro menina?_

– Eu falei a verdade! Não sabemos onde está! Simplesmente desapareceu!

– _Nagini ama comer criancinhas… _– ele informara e a própria rastejava a nossa volta. Sirius murmura_ "Ótimo..." _atrás de Bellatrix.

– A encontramos uma vez, posso encontrar de novo. Mate-nos agora e nunca recuperará sua espada… – Tanto eu quanto Sirius estávamos perplexos. De onde Bellatrix tirara aquela estratégia não sabíamos, mas eu quase chorava de felicidade da sorte de tê-la como irmã naquela hora. Mesmo Voldemort, afrouxara as feições ameaçadoras e parecia peculiarmente entretido. Depois de alguns segundos a linha terrível em seu rosto abrira-se num fino sorriso.

– _Qual é o seu nome menina?_ – Perguntara o bruxo, não mais ameaçador. Ela ainda demorara alguns segundos para responder.

– Bellatrix.

– _Bellatrix… Eis aqui o peão mais forte…_

Depois do ocorrido, milagrosamente, Voldemort resolvera nos libertar. Acreditara em Bellatrix, mas deixara no ar antes de desvanecer completamente:_ "Essa é uma dívida menina."_

Passamos os dois dias seguidos trancadas no quarto, eu Bellatrix e Narcisa. Ninguém conseguira dormir aquelas noites, ainda chocadas, nem sabíamos o significado daquilo tudo. Ainda revíamos os últimos acontecimentos em nossa cabeça. Narcisa transtornada murmurava baixo.

– Os olhos dele… atravessavam a minha mente… vasculhando minhas memórias…

– Me desculpe Bellatrix… – eu dissera finalmente de frente para minha irmã mais velha, Bellatrix concentrada nos próprios pensamentos, então me encarando com firmeza. Eu engolira seco.

– O que estava pensando vindo atrás de mim?! Tem ideia do que podia ter acontecido?

– Não… Me desculpe… – eu pedira humildemente, ela suspirara irritada. – Você mentiu para ele? Sobre o paradeiro da espada? – Ela negara com a cabeça. – Então realmente desapareceu… que sorte. O que acha que ele vai fazer?

– Não sei… – e pela primeira vez ela parecia tensa. Ela realmente ficava indefesa sem sua varinha.

– Obrigada… – Ela me olhara séria, meus olhos ardiam. – Por não deixá-lo invadir a minha mente.

– Agradeça a Sirius, ele foi o primeiro a lembrar que você é terrível em Oclumência. - Logo a porta do quarto fora destrancada e nossa mãe entrara no quarto ainda com as feições de carrasco. Narcisa levantara da cama num salto.

– Já podemos sair? Tio Orion já perdoou a gente? Ele sabe que eu não fiz nada, Né mãe? – Ignorando Narcisa e sem dizer nada, nossa mãe reunira todas as coisas de Bellatrix com um feitiço transfigurando-os em seguida.

– Seu tio e seu pai decidiram te mandar para Avalon, seu coche está te esperando na entrada.

– Por que? – Perguntara Bellatrix inutilmente, mas nossa mãe ignorara pegando-a pelo braço.

– Não mãe, para! – Eu protestara, e era a única. Nossa mãe me empurrara e puxava Bellatrix com força escadaria a baixo, eu que seguia chutara Monstro no caminho por suas risadas. Ao mesmo tempo Narcisa correra para o último andar da propriedade onde Sirius também se encontrava trancado fazia dois dias para avisá-lo do ocorrido, mas tudo o que Sirius podia fazer era esmurrar os próprios punhos contra a porta. – Mãe por favor! – eu implorava, mas ela me batera na cara. Só então Tio Arfaldo surgira dos fundos, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas indo pra cima da nossa mãe quando vira esta jogar a filha mais velha com força dentro do coche.

– Druela! Seja tolerante ao menos com sua própria filha! – Ele rugira. Eu chorava ao ver o olhar traído e selvagem de Bellatrix atrás da janela do coche. Eu mal tivera tempo de explicar meu erro, de lhe provar lealdade, ou conquistar sua amizade… Não. Por causa da minha idiota curiosidade e um conjunto de péssimas escolhas eu estragara a vida da minha irmã.

– _Ela não é mais minha filha, e sim um peão do Lord das Trevas._


	3. Chapter 3

Black Garden Parte III - A Poção Retaliadora Betado!

Os anos voaram como os pássaros voam no inverno, em uma dança de liberdade. E era isso o que representava pra gente cada ano que passava. Para a última geração dos Black, um ano mais perto da liberdade. Para mim particularmente, era um ano mais perto da descoberta, quando todo aquele treinamento inútil faria algum sentido. Inútil, porque àquele ponto, eu já planejava voar para muito mais longe das fronteiras mágicas. Mas eu estou saltando muito rapidamente sobre minhas memórias, permita-me retroceder um pouco, reformular o início do fim.

Esse era apenas mais um de meus sonhos comuns. Eu estava sozinha correndo dentro do bosque do outro lado do portal, o bosque que eu não via por tantos anos. Atravessava uma densa neblina, ansiosa seguindo o barulho dos cascos, esses cada vez mais altos, anunciando seu retorno.

Atrás das árvores e da neblina finalmente eu via o ser encapuzado, sua mão fina e esticada para mim num convite sombrio. Então tudo o que eu via eram seus olhos azuis escuros e traídos. Eu tentava enxergar por dentro de seus olhos e o que eu vira fora o pior. O flash verde de uma maldição da morte, um grito e um corpo. Muito tensa me aproximei do corpo. Era só um sonho, não havia nada mais que eu pudesse fazer, porém me arrependi quando notei ali meu pior pesadelo. Era o corpo de Sirius.

Fazia um tempo que eu não era acordada por um pesadelo, eu pensava enquanto encarava o pátio da propriedade através da vidraça da minha janela. Dali a algumas horas amanheceria. Lembrei então da última vez que eu acordara minhas irmãs com meu grito quando tivera a visão com o Lord das Trevas, anos atrás… com pesar todas aquelas memórias voltavam. Lógico que seu rosto macabro me assombrara para sempre, mas não com aquela realidade toda.

Meus pesadelos costumavam ser apenas sequências da noite da visita do Lord Voldemort, onde ele insistia em ler minha mente, achando em mim e não em minha irmã mais velha, sua arma secreta, e me levando consigo. Eu acordava sempre ao ser jogada dentro do coche pelo próprio Voldemort. E acordava sempre muito agradecida.

Eu passara os últimos anos tentando me convencer de que aquele era o curso natural das coisas e que quando Bellatrix voltasse, tudo continuaria como se ela nunca tivesse partido. Voltaria com histórias fantásticas para contar sobre uma terra distante chamada Avalon… Mas de alguma forma, meu inconsciente arrumava uma forma de assimilar o retorno da minha irmã mais velha com algo terrível que eu, até então me recusava mesmo em pensar a respeito, e pela primeira vez citava-o em minha cabeça: O assassinato do meu primo.

Eu rezava todas as noites para que aquela não fosse uma visão; mas quanto mais eu rezava, mais eu era ignorada, mais eu me conformava que tudo caminhava exatamente em direção de como eu sempre temia. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Eu encarava meu reflexo na vidraça de cristal com o brasão da minha família, meus olhos mantinham aquele tom esverdeado já fazia duas semanas e meu rosto parecia finalmente firmar sua forma definitiva visto que adotara o mesmo nariz e queixo no último ano. "As bochechas precisavam ser tão volumosas?" Eu constantemente me encarava no espelho para me acostumar aquela forma, porém não acontecia. Era como sempre, o rosto de uma estranha.

Eu encarara a cama de Narcisa, ela dormia tranquilamente e voltara minha atenção para o pátio da propriedade dos Black. O dia do retorno de Bellatrix se aproximava, eu sabia, pois mais constantes eram os meus sonhos.

Seis anos haviam se passado desde a última vez que eu falara com minha irmã. Anos de estudo de magia numa escola de bruxos, Hogwarts, e devo dizer, valia a pena esperar pelo ano letivo. Hogwarts era, de todas as formas, o local mais mágico existente. Eu invejava aqueles que podiam ficar na escola no Natal.

Eu tentava ser uma boa aluna, uma boa bruxa. Ephram conseguira me convencer que eu só tinha a ganhar investindo em mim mesma. Mas minha fuga fora adiada há muitos anos, pois antes de tudo eu queria rever minha irmã. Queria saber o que fora feito dela. Era bizarra a forma como evitavam seu nome, como se tivesse morrido. Era Sirius quem sempre falava nela. Quando o repreendiam ele também falava dela;

"_O que vão fazer, me exilar como fizeram com Bellatrix?"_

"_Bella está recebendo tratamento especial", respondera nosso pai uma vez._

"_Vai saber o que isso significa!", resmungava meu primo se retirando da mesa._

Eles conseguiram apagar o sorriso dele por alguns anos, mas depois de um tempo, quando voltamos à propriedade dos Black seu sorriso estava de volta.

Fora em Hogwarts quando conhecera seus melhores amigos na Grifinória que Sírius tivera sua melhor fase. Bonito, abusado e campeão de Quadribol, Sirius se tornara tão popular em Hogwarts que parecia ter se esquecido de Bellatrix completamente. Os Black tinham razão sobre uma coisa, realmente Sirius fora longe sem a minha irmã por perto. Tinha muitas namoradas e era um aluno exemplar. Seu melhor amigo era o apanhador da Grifinória no time de Quadribol, James Potter, que parecia corresponder completamente ao grau de loucura do meu primo. A rivalidade de Sirius e Lucius só cresceu em Hogwarts, é claro, Lucius por sua vez era campeão da Sonserina.

Durante todos os meses de recesso da escola, nós, os Black e os Malfoy, continuávamos a nos reunir na mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black regularmente, como se fossemos uma única família. Eu sempre achara que preparavam-nos para ser um exército de bruxos das trevas a parte, mas sua real intenção era que nos acostumássemos com a ideia de união. Já estava claro que nosso pai prometera a mão de Bellatrix a Lucius, de Narcisa a Sirius e eu provavelmente fora prometida a Ephram. Claro que não falávamos nisso, fingíamos que éramos donos de nossas vidas, e que poderíamos com facilidade mudar aquela sentença na hora definitiva ou mesmo que nossa opinião seria levada em consideração se nos comportássemos como dignos da família. Uma ilusão tão idiota que ninguém admitia, mas secretamente era a esperança de todos.

Depois de horas que eu fiquei lembrando os detalhes de toda aquela novela, toda a casa acordara. Eu corri para o bosque da propriedade, pulando por cima de Monstro e empurrando os quadros irritantes e rabugentos da família. Ignorar as críticas destrutivas dos membros mortos da família Black se tornara meu mais novo passatempo nos últimos anos.

Os raios de sol mal apareciam por entre as nuvens e a neblina, parecia que ainda era noite e essas eram as condições de tempo favoritas do tio Orion para treinamento.

– Vocês possuem apenas quinze minutos para encontrarem e trazerem os cinco diamantes. – Dissera Tio Orion para mim, Narcisa, Sirius, Ephram e Lucius em fila, em posição de partida com as devidas varinhas firmemente em punho.

Eu conhecia aquele placar de cor. Lucius transformaria aquele treinamento no seu próprio jogo de caça particular. Lucius também piscara para mim ameaçadoramente do outro lado da fila, anunciado que eu seria a primeira ser abatida.

– Mantenha distância de Lucius. – Aconselhara meu primo ao meu lado cortando o contato visual. – Está bem? Eu vou distraí-lo e você corre para o bosque e não se deixe encontrar mais, aliás ele vai estar muito ocupado tentando roubar os meus diamantes. – Assegurara Sirius tentando me encorajar, me iludir de que tinha qualquer chance de eu escapar daquela besta sem ser estuporada. – Não se preocupe, Andy. – reforçara meu primo ao ver que eu não me convencera.

– Atenção… – Alertara tio Orion apontando a varinha para o céu, em seguida fogos saíram dela e nos cinco corremos para dentro do bosque.

Minha querida irmã ainda botara o pé na frente para que eu tropeçasse e ficasse para trás. Ao cair pude ver Lucius correr com um sorriso sádico para cima de mim, ele queria me aniquilar antes mesmo de eu encontrar o meu diamante.

– Fim de Jogo Andrômeda – debochara Lucius perigosamente, mas fora estuporado pelas costas por Sirius que gritou "vai" e sem pensar duas vezes eu corri para mais dentro da floresta o mais rápido possível.

Os Black e os Malfoy adoravam aquele jogo. Podiam analisar o potencial farejador de cada um e ainda se divertiam com o clima de caça e presa. De qualquer forma, eu tinha de encontrar o meu diamante. Antes fosse estuporada por Lucius ou Narcisa do que voltar sem ele. Eu poderia me unir a Sirius ou Ephram sem correr o risco de ser abatida, com sorte, só não podia atravessar o caminho de Narcisa ou Lucius. Ele especialmente gostava de retornar sozinho, como nos últimos anos se ocupara em se tornar o melhor comensal. Começava sempre uma chacina por mim, terminando sempre em Sirius, quando conseguia pegá-lo desprevenido. Acontecera de Lucius conseguir superar Sírius, pelo simples motivo que com os anos o interesse do meu primo mudou, enquanto Lucius era obcecado por poder, Sirius o era por Quadribol e garotas.

Mas nos duelos dentro da família eram os únicos momentos em que éramos todos iguais, diante do mesmo destino, com a mesma missão de impressionar os chefes da família. Isso porque em Hogwarts, dentro da multidão de jovens bruxos, mantínhamo-nos distantes um dos outros, cada um provavelmente por suas próprias razões.

Sirius que sempre fora do contra, se encontrou quando foi selecionado para casa da Grifinória. O único da família a ter essa sorte, uma de suas ações surpreendentes! Narcisa é claro, ficara desiludida por ser afastada do príncipe pelo Chapéu Seletor. Ela, Lucius e Ephram foram automaticamente colocados na Sonserina, o que lhes caiu muito bem. Na minha vez, anos mais tarde eu tremia dos pés a cabeça mesmo sob o olhar seguro de Sirius. Ele me alertara que eu poderia escolher, o que eu não levei em consideração. O Chapéu Seletor reconheceu a minha sina.

"_Ah pobre menina, sofre tanto dentro de sua família das Trevas. Eu sei o que você almeja. Quer ir para Grifinória para ficar junto de seu primo. Mas será que isto seria o melhor para você? Seu primo é independente e precisa se desvencilhar da família. Você sonha com aventuras, mas para seguir seu destino vai precisar mais que coragem… Precisará de uma ousadia e malícia certa, precisará ser muito esperta. Talvez…na Sonserina tenha melhor oportunidade de se focar, de surpreender mesmo os membros da sua família. Sonserina abre muitas portas para bruxos do seu sangue, jovem menina…."_

Só abri os olhos depois de ouvir o barulho dos aplausos vindo da mesa da Sonserina. Vi a cara de Sirius da mesa da Grifinória decepcionado. Não acreditando no que acontecera. Fora quando eu notara que meu grande sonho havia se quebrado. Hogwarts não seria minha nova casa, e minha nova família não seria só Sirius. Eu lhe enviara um sorriso sem graça de longe e me adiantara para a mesa verde e prata onde Lucius parecia satisfeito. Ou seria surpreso? Narcisa como sempre contrariada em meu momento de glória, revirara os olhos me dando espaço na mesa da Sonserina, satisfeita em debochar da minha cara:

– O Chapéu Seletor deve estar com algum problema.

– Não seja ridícula Narcisa. – retrucara Ephram aparecendo para me abraçar. Eu conseguira sorrir pela primeira vez, pelo menos eu não estaria completamente sozinha. – Para onde mais uma legítima Black iria?

No início eu estava deprimida, achei que seria a melhor coisa do mundo morar na Grifinória, e ter de conviver com Lucius o ano todo era algo realmente transtornador. Porém com o tempo percebi que o Chapéu Seletor estava certo. Os Grifinórios eram mesmo estranhos. Todos aqueles bruxos eram na verdade. Mas a Sonserina me era muito mais familiar, realmente. Eu me sentia segura entre as gárgulas, serpentes e os mistérios das masmorras.

Os outros grupos,os Grifinórios e Lufa-Lufas especialmente, viviam em constante festa, bagunceiros… Sempre tão escandalosos, como se a vida no castelo fosse uma peça de teatro. O pior dos grupos era um da Grifinória, obviamente liderado pelo meu primo e seu melhor amigo. Eles, apesar de terem crédito nas aulas conseguiam ser extremamente inconvenientes. Adoravam acabar com a paz alheia, principalmente dos mais quietos. Era irritante como se divertiam fazendo alguém miserável, como se procurassem fama, adoração.

Sirius com o tempo ficou ocupado com o assédio e a popularidade. Ele nascera para pertencer a Grifinória, se sentia o rei do castelo às vezes. Falava comigo quando necessário, me salvando da exclusão quando me via sozinha. Eu ficava feliz quando ele se lembrava de mim. Todos os Sonserinos me olhavam com raiva, pois eu estava em contato com um Grifinório e especialmente Sirius, que era inimigo declarado de Lucius.

Verdade é que todos evitavam Sirius e ele correspondia, como se nunca pertencesse à mesma família. Eu sabia que Sirius ficava mesmo ofendido quando lembravam o parentesco. No entanto, Ephram sempre jogara dos dois lados. Ele gostava da fama de Sonserino intimidador e era popular na Sonserina, mas às vezes era visto com Sirius e seu grupo. No entanto, sempre que o questionavam a respeito, sua marra prevalecia. Narcisa sempre mantivera pouco contato comigo e ficava furiosa quando alguém lembrava que éramos irmãs. Ela tinha seu próprio círculo de amigas da Sonserina.

Mas eu acabei me adaptando ao universo maravilhoso que era Hogwarts. Sirius tinha razão sobre todos os ensinamentos de magia naquele lugar serem fascinantes. No entanto, a inclinação política da escola era diferente da nossa família, estimulava a magia branca e reprimia toda magia negra. E não era mesmo aceitável falar muito a respeito fora da Sonserina. Era o que os Sonserinos chamavam da _perpetua ditadura pós Slytherin_ e conseqüência da inclusão dos nascidos trouxas na escola.

Estar de volta na mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black todos os anos no recesso da escola era uma faca de dois gumes. Eu tinha mais a atenção de Sirius, pois em Hogwarts ele nunca estava sozinho, mas em compensação eu era o alvo e passatempo de Lucius e não tinha muitos locais para eu me esconder dele.

Eu parara de correr para recuperar um pouco o fôlego, vigiara os quatro cantos a minha volta e não parecia ter sinal de ninguém. Tirei minha bússola enfeitiçada do bolso. Cada um dos Black tinha a sua, e eu aprendera recentemente a usar a minha para encontrar tesouros.

A seta apontara para o norte da floresta e os outros três ponteiros grudavam ao primeiro anunciando que meu tesouro estava em algum lugar próximo. Eu fechara os olhos e me concentrara. Nenhum feitiço funcionaria para invocar algo que um Black tentasse esconder. Eu precisaria sentir a presença do diamante, essa era uma técnica especial do Ephram "Usar os olhos da mente" e não farejar com o nariz, visto que não éramos capazes de literalmente farejar qualquer coisa.

O interior da floresta me atraía cada vez mais. Logo vi um brilho vindo de dentro da árvore e encontrei ali escondido, meu diamante. Até que não fora tão difícil, pensei. Mas foi eu dar um passo para trás que eu caí, igual a um porco selvagem na típica armadilha de Tio Orion. Lá estava eu presa dentro de uma rede mágica e pendurada pelo pé num galho do carvalho. Merda! Eu pensei. Assim como meu diamante caíra da minha mão e agora brilhava no chão além dos meus dedos. Eu tinha poucos minutos antes de Lucius chegar naquele ponto. Nenhum feitiço funcionava na rede então eu transfigurara um punhal afiado da sala de relíquias mágicas e cortara o nó do meu pé. Eu senti a queda no meu calcanhar e pulso direito, mas estava livre e corri mais para dentro da floresta, para direção oposta das explosões que vinham do sul.

Então ouvi um barulho diferente e me escondi atrás da árvore de guarda. Notei a parte inferior de um barranco, me aproximei e revirei os olhos ao notar que se tratava apenas de Sirius e Narcisa se agarrando como de costume.

Claro que aquilo era por demasiado entediante para eles e minha irmã se aproveitara da oportunidade para escapar com meu primo. Nos últimos anos minha irmã conseguira o que tanto queria: a atenção especial de Sirius. Visto que ela ficara cada vez mais linda, irresistível mesmo para Sirius Black que publicamente a detestava.

Eu sei… é praticamente impossível de compreender qualquer coisa de nossas mentes quando adolescentes. É uma soma de atitudes e sentimentos contraditórios que ao mesmo tempo dizem nada e decidem em muito nossas vidas. E eu que vivia a implosão das minhas emoções colecionava razões para me matar um dia. Razões eu tinha, ali estava uma, só faltava coragem, algo que provavelmente chegaria com a idade, eu pensava, como a menstruação.

Claro que o primeiro pensamento era o de me locomover da cena do crime, mas algo na forma decidida em que ele a segurava, a beijava, me intrigava. Algo na forma em que minha segunda irmã mais velha se rendia a ele me paralisava também, e novamente eu a invejava de leve. Então eu a ouvira se pronunciar, tentando escapar dos beijos sufocantes do meu primo.

– Se você quiser… podemos não voltar, ficar aqui a tarde toda e ninguém vai notar. – Eu estranhara, demorei pra entender o que ela pretendia, e Sirius acho que também demorara, mas quando entendera parara na mesma hora.

– Você não está querendo….

– Se você quiser… eu não vou contar para ninguém. – Ela dissera decidida. Foi quando eu entendera finalmente, que ela estava querendo se entregar de vez para ele. Meu queixo caiu e minha respiração ficou cada vez mais tensa, temi pelo meu primo como se o próprio Voldemort o quisesse.

– Você está maluca! – Ele debochara rindo dando passos para trás, dando as costas deixando minha irmã arrasada.

– Maluca? – ela gaguejara… – Mas há meses… eu achei…

– Só estamos nos divertindo, Narcisa. Eu sempre te falei isso. Eu tenho o mesmo tipo de relacionamento com outras cinco garotas – Sirius a cortara.

Vi a cara da minha irmã de longe ficar muito vermelha e senti pena ao ouvi a voz fria do meu primo.

– Eu não pretendo me casar com você. Não vou te desonrar. Veja isso como um voto do meu respeito por você, aliás. Você é minha prima, garota tola. – Ele concluíra dando um peteleco em sua testa loira rindo da cara dela.

Foi quando eu notei que era o momento de eu sair de cena para minha própria segurança que eu caíra de novo, pisando em falso e rolando para dentro do barranco. Com certeza aquela não era a minha manhã, eu estava destinada a morrer nas mãos de alguém. Conforme eu voltava a reagir do tombo, tentando enxergar as coisas a minha volta e vi meu primo super preocupado.

– Andy! Tudo bem? Você está bem? – Logo ouvi a voz furiosa da minha irmã e seu olhar de fúria, não sei se mais por eu estar ali ou por eu não ter quebrado meu pescoço na queda.

– Idiota! O que está fazendo aqui? Devia quebrar o pescoço por ficar espionando os outros! – Ela gritava.

– Cala a boca, Narcisa! – Reclama Sirius me ajudando a levantar.

– Há quanto tempo você está aqui?!– Ela me interrogara transtornada.

– Não muito. – Eu respondi calma – Só tempo suficiente para constatar que você é uma oferecida.

Pronto. Pra que? Eu tinha fisgadas suicidas, é claro. Só lembrava que minha irmã também possuía uma varinha e era mais forte que eu, quando ela a usava contra mim e dessa vez seu feitiço pegara em cheio no meu peito e doera muito.

Não fora forte suficiente para me apagar, mas me atirara pra trás e doera muito. Ao recuperar o movimento das pernas novamente, vi Sirius segurar Narcisa enquanto gritava com ela. Procurei por meu diamante ainda em meu bolso, ouvi ao longe alguém se aproximar. Pensando que só podia ser Lucius, me ocupei para me arrastar o mais rápido possível para longe dali.

Eu apertara o passo, como que fugindo de comensais numa verdadeira batalha. Sentimento típico de quando estou entre meus primos. Olhei para trás e bati de frente com Ephram que me segurara.

–Ah! Por um momento achei que fosse seu irmão. – Suspirei aliviada.

Ephram podia realmente ser confundido com Lúcius, se não fosse pelo penteado diferente. Ele tinha um corte no rosto, mas parecia tranqüilo.

– Eu o segurei enquanto pude. Consegui recuperar o meu diamante e roubar o dele. – Ele me mostrara vitorioso.

Aquilo realmente era impressionante. Escondemo-nos ao ouvirmos as vozes de Narcisa e Lucius. Revoltada, ela reclamava que Sirius roubara seu Diamante. Vi Ephram fazer sinal de silêncio do outro lado do tronco, ele murmurara pra mim:

– Só há um meio de sair da floresta: passando por eles.

– De forma alguma eu vou dar minha cabeça para eles. – eu murmurava de volta, mas ele não se importava.

– Quando eu contar três – Ele me informara, apontando a varinha para onde eles deviam estar. – Um…. dois…

Na mesma hora um cachorro preto saltara por nossas cabeças. Era Sirius transformado. Eu e Ephram não tivemos escolha a não ser correr atrás dele visto que Narcisa e Lucius tentavam explodir nossas nucas.

– Vai! Por ali! – gritara Ephram e eu correra para onde ele apontara enquanto ele ficava para trás para atrasá-los. O que não adiantou visto que Lucius acabara por capturar Ephram e Narcisa a mim quase que simultaneamente.

Narcisa se realizava ao me arrastar com os punhos amarrados para fora do bosque como Lucius fazia com Ephram, como se fôssemos seus escravos. Eu olhava Ephram derrotada, mas esse piscara pra mim como se estivesse tudo bem. Quando nos aproximamos do tio Orion, notei Sirius encostado no chafariz com um sorriso vitorioso.

– Como previsto, eu trago os prisioneiros e os diamantes. – Dissera Lucius fingindo desdém para Tio Orion. – Sirius trapaceou. Fugiu porque se transformou em cachorro.

– E você foi feito de idiota por um cachorro. – Retrucara tio Orion ao jogar o saco de veludo de volta para Malfoy. Ali não continha mais os diamantes, mas pedras de carvão. – Sirius me trouxe os cinco diamantes faz tempo!

– Que! Como… ?

– Tão tolo, Malfoy… – rira Sirius.

– Eu te disse que meu irmão caía facilmente em ilusionismo. – debochara Ephram.

– Mas não é justo…! – Reclamara Lucius sendo cortado pelo senhor Malfoy:

– Francamente, Lucius.

– Eles fizeram complô para fugir de mim!

– Claro, você é uma máquina assassina. – debochara Sirius rindo com Ephram.

Eu rira aliviada também. Eles conseguiram mesmo roubar meu diamante sem eu perceber, fazia tempo que eu não via a cara de derrota de Lucius e era divertido.

– O resultado não foi de todo ruim. Ao menos vocês conseguem trabalhar em equipe. – Dissera meu pai virando-se para mim, Ephram e Sírius. E eu fiquei orgulhosa de estar incluída no elogio. – Estão prontos para descerem até Archway Gate.

Eu mal conseguira ouvi-lo terminar de falar conforme meus primos comemoravam. Senti um arrepio gelado descer pela minha espinha. Eu não gostava da idéia de ter uma missão no mundo dos trouxas, mas meus primos estiveram esperando aquele momento desde sempre.

– Vamos coletar prisioneiros para o Lord? – Perguntara Lucius ansioso, com um brilho pidão nos olhos, Tio Orion revirara os olhos.

– Claro que não. Onde meteríamos uma cambada de trouxas? Irão coletar suas forças vitais para o novo projeto do Lord.

– E depois os aniquilamos? – Insistira Lucius.

– Não, Lucius! A ordem da Fênix estará em Archway…

– Legal! – Exclamara Sirius e os dois irmãos juntos.

– Isso significa que vocês não podem ser reconhecidos sob nenhuma circunstância. Ou estragarão tudo.

– Mas podemos lutar! – Insistiram Ephram e Sirius, ansiosos também por adrenalina. Sugar a energia vital era um simples feitiço em grupo, claro que queriam mais do que isso.

– HAHAHA – Rira meu pai – Primeira missão e acham que vão matar alguém. Crianças de hoje em dia.

Fora quando uma brisa estranha passara por todos os galhos das árvores da propriedade até chegar onde estávamos trazendo consigo uma sensação antiga que eu demorei algum tempo para reconhecer, mas que deixou um silêncio perturbador no ambiente. O silêncio só fora quebrado por Monstro que se pronunciara depois de se aproximar às pressas.

– Ela… Ela… se aproxima da propriedade….

– De quem está falando Monstro? – Perguntara nossa mãe.

– A senhorita… – Ele gaguejava nervoso e eu completara para ele.

– Bella…. – Só podia ser.

Vi Sirius abrir um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas antes que pudesse se mexer fora puxado pelos ombros para trás e amarrado no chão por raízes enfeitiçadas. Fora tão rápido que eu me assustara, mas se tratava de Lucius naturalmente, mesmo Ephram rira da cara do primo.

– Não pense nisso nem por um segundo sequer! – Ele rugira ao derrubar Sirius e passando por cima dele, seguindo os adultos.

– Eu tinha me esquecido que ela voltava esse ano. – ouvi distante a voz de Ephram, e Narcisa resmungar "grande coisa" e então eu também seguira as pressas pra frente da propriedade.

Um a um, chegamos para frente do prédio. Lucius ajeitava os cabelos oleosos o que seria uma cena engraçada se não fosse o meu similar nervosismo. Bellatrix estava de volta depois de seis anos!

Como no meu sonho, avistamos o cavalo branco se aproximar a galopes, sua capa verde brilhante dançava com o vento, mas ainda não podia ver seu rosto por baixo do capuz. Olhei para trás e notei Sirius encarando apreensivo por cima dos degraus da escada, como que ainda suspeitando que realmente fosse ela, sorrindo feliz apenas quando o cavalo estava metros da propriedade.

– Lucius, anda, vai receber sua noiva. – Ordenara senhora Malfoy, sem precisar, pois Lucius estava ansioso por fazê-lo, para desgosto de Sirius.

– É Lucius, cuidado só para não levar um coice. – lembrara Ephram. Lucius respondera com um olhar raivoso.

Fora um momento e tanto quando Bellatrix chegara e abaixara o capuz revelando-se uma bruxa ainda mais intrigante do que eu me lembrava. Seu olhar turquesa, agora territorial como uma ave rapina analisava tudo em volta, e nossos rostos, como se contando se estávamos todos ali. Uma linha escorregara por seus lábios quando notara Sirius.

– Bellatrix querida! Que viagem longa você fez! – se pronunciara Walburga primeiramente. Logo seguida de minha mãe e os outros chefes da família.

– Sra. Black – Cumprimentara minha irmã ainda de cima do cavalo na sua voz sombria e quase ameaçadora. – Sr. Black. Sr e sra. Malfoy. Mãe. Pai.

Ela cumprimentara cordialmente um por um enquanto alisava a crina de seu cavalo branco que recupera o fôlego da viagem. Olhei instantaneamente para nossa mãe, mas não havia nenhum olhar de culpa, porém tinha um leve ar de satisfação em revê-la.

– Bellatrix. Conseguiu ficar ainda mais linda. Achei que não fosse possível. – Dissera Tio Orion muito cortês.

– Minha filha favorita! – Cumprimentara nosso pai primeiro quando essa descera do cavalo, pela primeira vez emotivo de verdade, segurando-a num abraço firme.

Um por um todos os adultos a receberam com um beijo no rosto, o que era uma cena horripilante mesmo para minha família, se fosse comigo nunca confiaria num abraço. Mesmo tio Arfaldo reapareceu depois de meses para ver o retorno de Bellatrix e recebê-la.

– Seja bem vinda de volta! – ele dissera.

– Tudo bem, todos para dentro. Bellatrix deve estar faminta. Monstro por que não está na cozinha? – Ordenava tia Walburga.

Por último minha irmã cumprimentara-nos sarcasticamente:

– _Promessas da família_.

– Há, disse "o peão mais forte" – exclamara Sirius brandamente empurrando Lucius no caminho e passando por cima dele agarrando Bellatrix num abraço forte e demorado.

– Não é que você sobreviveu sem mim. – debochara Bellatrix.

– Eu não podia morrer antes de te derrotar, lembra? Fiz essa promessa.

– Promessa que nunca vai ser capaz de cumprir. – debochara ela de volta.

– Ah adquiriu um senso de humor… as pessoas realmente mudam. – Ele debochara ainda mais sarcástico antes de ser empurrado no chão por um loiro brutamontes.

– Seja bem vinda, Bellatrix. Como minha noiva, eu tratarei de dar um jeito para que Sirius não a perturbe constantemente. Certas pessoas não amadurecem.

– Verdade! – retrucara Sirius.

Lucius fora tão galanteador que por muito pouco não caí na gargalhada com a cara de nojo de Sirius e Ephram. Bellatrix por sua vez continuava por encarar Lucius ameaçadoramente até que este engolira em seco.

– Eu sempre soube que eu viveria para te assassinar um dia, Lucius. – Sirius e Ephram engasgaram em risadas.

– Como assim?

– Eu te mataria num piscar de olhos antes de você repetir essa insanidade. – Ela ameaçara no mesmo tom de voz passando por ele. Lucius rira seco tentando disfarçar o nervosismo claro.

– Irmã. Quero saber tudo sobre Avalon. – Dissera Narcisa cordialmente beijando-a no rosto.

– Nada de seu interesse te asseguro. – respondera Bellatrix entediada e então sorrira para mim. – Caçula. – Ela dissera simplesmente e eu tomei impulso, corri para abraçá-la. Ainda ouvi Narcisa murmurar "Dramática". – Nossa, você cresceu. Praticamente do meu tamanho.

Eu não conseguia falar, quanto mais eu tentava mais corria o risco de trasbordar em lágrimas. Fora como eu nunca imaginara, ela alisava meus cabelos como uma verdadeira irmã mais velha, como os trouxas faziam.

– Está tudo bem… Eu vou entrar, tomar um banho para o banquete… tive uma longa viagem.

Era ela mesma ou outra pessoa? Por um segundo eu não sabia se era real ou se eu sonhava. Tudo finalmente acontecia, ela finalmente voltara e tudo seguia como deveria ser? Eu não sabia se me sentia feliz por seu retorno, ou se me lamentava por ser a confirmação de minhas visões terríveis…

No banquete eu não conseguira comer nada, só ouvia as ativas instruções do Tio Orion e nosso pai. Estavam todos muitos animados com o retorno de Bellatrix e com nossa primeira missão. Não havia espaço para ninguém sequer perceber minha agonia interna, mesmo que as maiores instruções estivessem sendo enviadas a mim, visto que eu era a chave daquela missão.

O feitiço de colheita de energia vital dos trouxas era uma magia negra antiga que aparentemente só nossa família conhecia. Um dos resultados da obsessão perfeccionista Black. Aparentemente através da música éramos capazes de recolher toda a energia vital dos trouxas, até levá-los à morte se quiséssemos. Tudo através dessa magia vampiresca, macabra, porém tão sutil que mesmo os bruxos não eram capazes de identificar. Um dos segredos do livro das sombras da nossa família. A magia era capaz de deixar sob transe mesmo o mais poderoso dos bruxos, talvez mesmo o Lord das Trevas.

Apesar de extremamente poderosa, não era uma magia muito divertida, não tinha a adrenalina pelo qual fomos criados. Era de uma forma fácil, uma caçada fácil demais. Mesmo assim, era um dos meus momentos de estranha paz, visto que eu era o tom mais alto, do qual sem, a magia não funcionaria.

Poderia cantar o quisesse que não seria perturbada e seria seguida pela minha irmã e meus primos. Não importa o que fosse, desde que tivesse efeito, desde que suas mentes e corações estivessem conquistados e sua energia vital fosse sugada para dentro do frasco mágico. Essa era uma das razões pelos quais os Black e os Malfoy se referiam a si mesmos como seres especiais, seres vampirescos. De certa forma, o éramos.

Era madrugada de sexta-feira. Estávamos os seis empilhados atrás do palco em um bar inglês na área norte de Londres, em Archway High Gates, território trouxa. Observar os trouxas festejarem num pub era como uma excursão de Hogwarts por entre a terra dos ogros. Os trouxas conseguiam ser tão… "curiosos" a ponto de nos deixar sem palavras por longos minutos. A forma como festejavam, se embebedavam… como conseguiam se concentrar inultimente por horas em frente de objetos imóveis e irracionais e fazer tanto escândalo em volta.

A platéia do pub fazia festa para um sujeito que cantava uma espécie de hino irlandês do interior, enquanto nos pendurávamos no batente atrás do palco abobados com aquela cena. Uma mulher alcoolizada especificamente começava a se despir enquanto o velho cantava. E eu não sabia quem estava mais bêbado, o público ou o cantor.

– Trouxas…. – dissera Lucius finalmente enojado sem conseguir parar de assistir a cena. – Realmente patéticos… O mundo inteiro em guerra e não conseguem nem por uma noite não se alcoolizar.

– Qual a diferença deles para um bando de primatas, sério? – perguntara Narcisa também enojada.

– Primatas não bebem. – respondera ele.

– Se não os enfeitiçarmos era capaz de fazermos fãs. – considerara Sirius de repente.

– Cala a boca. – Cortara Lucius impaciente. – Não parem de cantar até que o último imbecil esteja desmaiado… ouviu, Andrômeda?

– Sim. – eu respondi com um tom sarcástico.

– Estrague isso e eu arranco suas cordas vocais fora.

– Ótimo, daí não teria mais nenhuma utilidade…

– Ela não vai estragar nada. – Dissera Ephram em minha defesa, segurando Lucius que parecia decidido a me bater. – Andy adora cantar e sabe que essa missão é importante. Não é, Andy?

– Como se eu cagasse pra isso - eu retruquei querendo mesmo que Lucius perdesse a linha e me livrasse daquele ritual, mas fui salva pelo trouxa.

– Vocês já vão entrar. – Dissera um trouxa finalmente reparando no nosso visual incomum. – Uau, gostei do look aí. Faz tempo que não temos uma banda punk rock gótico por aqui. A galera vai vibrar.

– Punk o quê… – Perguntara Sirius confuso.

– Qual é o nome da banda de vocês? – pergunta o cara animado para Lucius que respondera em ameaça.

– Saia do caminho ou Morra!

– Ahh Legal. – respondera o cara correndo para o palco. – É isso aí galera agora vocês ficam com uma banda barra pesada, a banda "_Saia do caminho ou Morra!" –_ a resposta do público fora barulhenta para nossa surpresa.

– Muito bom, Lucius. – Elogiara Sírius animado.

– Imbecil. – respondera Lucius ainda mais enojado com os trouxas antes de subimos ao palco.

As luzes vistas do palco eram muito mais fortes. Por um segundo encarando as faces daqueles trouxas ignorantes, pareceu que éramos nós os alvos de ataque colocados sob uma posição vulnerável. Eu viajara por alguns segundos perdida em meus pensamentos.

– Comece quando quiser. – Pressionara Narcisa impaciente atrás de mim. Ela e Bellatrix se posicionavam cada uma de cada lado meu, criando um triângulo de energia.

Os garotos estavam espalhados pelo palco com seus instrumentos. Lucius olhara uma última vez para cada um de nós antes de começar a guiar com as notas calmas da guitarra negra, sendo seguido por Ephram em seu violino e logo por Sirius que solava em sua gaita.

Vi os olhares apreensivos daquelas pessoas começando seu estado de hipnose, surpresos com aquele som tão inesperado. Só nós, bruxos, que fazíamos em conjunto aquela melodia podíamos sentir a freqüência sonora mágica puxar para fora de seus corpos como um Dementador, sua energia vital.

Mesmo assim as pessoas pareciam em profundo relaxamento, êxtase, era mesmo um encanto mortal. Eu poderia ser por completo consumida pela culpa, visto que era complô daquele atentado horrível contra pessoas que eu considerava inocentes, se eu não fosse também encantada pela melodia, por si só carregada por ela como que uma correnteza. Então ouvi o som da minha própria voz, insegura, porém firme. Ephram estava certo sobre eu não poder estragar tudo.

_Let me out let me out_

_(Me deixe sair me deixe sair)_

_release my skin from this aching disguise_

_(liberte minha pele desse disfarce doloroso)_

_i'd like to be myself for a little while_

_(Eu gostaria de ser eu mesma por um tempo)_

Eu fechara os olhos, de certo estava em paz, como que entrando num sonho de forma consciente, e conforme eu cantava podia sentir na pele aquela energia toda, e minha mente viajar, como se nem eu estivesse em controle daquele feitiço. Era como se eu não estivesse mais presa aquele corpo, minha realidade tivesse sido quebrada e eu fosse também energia impossível de ser contida.

_in this hole i'm all alone_

_(neste buraco estou sozinha)_

_i'm waiting for you to come and take me home_

_(Eu estou esperando por você para vir e me levar para casa)_

_into your loving arms i'll_

_(em seus braços carinhosos eu vou)_

Lúcius, Ephram e Sírius estavam em sintonia perfeita. Tudo fluía de forma natural, éramos um coral perigoso como Tio Arfaldo sempre comentava. E o diria novamente se estivesse ali assistindo aquelas rostos se derretendo aos encantos de Lucius e de Sirius. Minhas irmãs me acompanhavam num ritmo de onda, tornando aquele feitiço três vezes mais poderoso ao cantarem comigo.

fly….

(voar ….)

i love you

(eu te amo )

i love you

(eu te amo )

Pobres trouxas, se sequer alguém interviesse por eles…alertando-os para que não nos desse ouvidos. Mas estavam condenados ao nosso encanto. Em coro, nós três puxávamos com as próprias mãos aquela energia de seus corpos como que uma coreografia amaldiçoada. Tantas eram as lendas entre os trouxas… e mesmo assim não eram capazes de se proteger, sequer reconhecer um ataque de bruxas. E eram séculos que a mesma técnica nunca falhara.

let me out let me out

(deixe-me sair deixe-me sair)

see what i'm hiding inside

(veja o que eu estou escondendo por dentro)

my heart is yours, my heart is yours, my heart is yours

(meu coração é seu, meu coração é seu, meu coração é seu)

till the day i'll

(até o dia em que eu)

die…..

(morrer…)

Numa intenção terrível mantínhamos o contato visual. Prendíamos em nosso magnetismo que sabíamos, para aqueles trouxas, era irresistível. Que sorte eles tinham, por estarem servindo de cobaia para algumas crianças bruxas apenas, ou por certo perderiam suas vidas. Não daquela vez. O Lord não queria que nos revelássemos ainda, queria suas vítimas poupadas. Por hora. Ou queria ver nosso desenvolvimento… de uma forma ou de outra, aquele era só mais um ritual, uma etapa de nosso treinamento e nossa desintegração moral…

i love you

(eu te amo)

i love you

(eu te amo )

Lucius e Sírius terminaram a magia. A guitarra e a gaita carregando em suas notas finais de uma forma quase gentil os últimos resquícios de energia roubada, simultaneamente sendo contida no frasco mágico, sendo lacrado por Lúcius.

– _Pronto. O jantar do Lord está pronto_.

Nossa missão fora um sucesso. Nós cinco voltávamos em nossas vassouras comemorando nas nuvens, embriagados com o próprio poder. Livres aquela noite, como uma gangue de jovens comensais. Afinal, era aquilo o que finalmente éramos. E nosso ataque fora tão sutil que eu não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles pobres trouxas. Mas mesmo Lucius, como que realmente embriagado, estava feliz com nosso desenvolvimento e me elogiava.

– Você foi incrível Andrômeda! As três irmãs Black são a maior arma da nossa família HAHAHA! – Gargalhava Lucius por entre o vento da madrugada.

– Pela primeira vez eu tenho que concordar! – Gritara Sirius de volta. – Vocês estavam no comando! Até mesmo eu me senti sob a maldição impérius! Andrômeda!

– Você está sendo a estrela da noite. – Bellatrix dissera para mim ao surgir ao meu lado, sorrindo confidente e eu sentira meu rosto corar.

Todos ainda fomos repreendidos quando chegamos à propriedade dos Black, pela bagunça que causamos no caminho, deixando um rastro de meteoro na nossa rua (pelo menos era o que os trouxas pensariam). Mas mesmo os nossos pais ficaram impressionados com o resultado da nossa missão, tamanha era a energia vital recolhida, muito além do esperado pelo Lord. Ríamos do ocorrido até a hora de irmos dormir, esquecendo que estávamos com aquela energia toda, servindo de sustento para o maior monstro do mundo mágico.

Eu dormira rápido e em exaustão. Quando acordei, já estava sozinha no quarto. Lembrei com carinho do esconderijo do outro lado do portal, sabendo que Sirius e minha irmã não tinham fugido pra lá uma vez que o portal havia sido interditado. Quando desci para o salão de duelos, nenhuma surpresa vi da vidraça, os dois conversando debaixo da macieira. Narcisa voltara ao seu mal humor natural, visto que Sirius nunca mais a daria atenção.

Bellatrix parecia parcialmente concentrada em um livro enquanto Sirius se debruçava em sua direção do seu jeito intrometido. Logo notei que Lucius também encarava aquela cena da vidraça da outra extremidade do salão. Parecia que ele seria capaz de assassinar os dois se não fosse pelas posições sociais.

– Não fica assim, irmão. Você ainda pode casar com a Narcisa. – Debochara Ephram fazendo tio Arfaldo rir alto da cara rabugenta de Lucius e eu também ri.

– Pelo menos não sou eu que vou casar com o "bicho papão de saias" - disse me encarando.

– Ele está é com inveja. – murmura Ephram pra mim, me chamando com a espada de esgrima de volta para o duelo. Lucius continuava por assistir os dois através da vidraça.- Porque ele sabe que nunca fará o tipo da Bellatrix.

– Há! Veremos. – Dissera Lucius. – Espera até chegarmos a Hogwarts. Até o fim do ano letivo Bellatrix vai estar mais que convencida a casar comigo.

– Eu sinto pela sua inocência, meu irmão.

– Cala a boca! – Retrucara Lucius e eu rira.

Coitado de Lucius, achando que podia influenciar minha irmã mais velha a gostar dele, visto que ele era impossível de se gostar. Eu tentava imaginar que planos ele poderia ter.

– Ah esses dois! – reclamara minha mãe de repente. – Andrômeda, vá,mande sua irmã entrar.

Eu dera de ombros para Ephram e obedecera, correndo para o quintal da propriedade. Aproximei-me da macieira sorrateiramente. Sirius ria ao terminar de narrar uma de suas detenções com seus amigos da Grifinória.

– Você realmente caiu na Grifinória. Achei que era uma piada de mal gosto do Lucius. – Dissera minha irmã mais velha.

– Bella, você vai amar Hogwarts! Você vai amar Quadribol! Você vai amar James e Lílian!

– Quem?

– São meus amigos. James é louco e Lily é um gênio, como você.

– Como eu? Eu duvido… – retrucara Bellatrix levemente afetada.

– Seria perfeito se você também fosse para Grifinória… – Sirius pensara alto.

– Você acha que tem qualquer chance disso acontecer? Eu, desfilando de braços dados com Grifinórios? _Eu provavelmente serei o pior pesadelo deles._

Ela terminara a previsão com prazer no seu tom de voz e mesmo Sirius ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ele ocultara sobre sua reputação entre os Grifinórios, talvez pela primeira vez preocupado com a opinião de alguém. Ou talvez fosse porque quisesse matar a saudade de minha irmã. Como antigamente, sem perceber eu espionava os dois por alguns minutos.

– E Avalon? Como foram todos esses anos lá? – Perguntara meu primo mudando de assunto. Seu tom era receoso, porém curioso. Bellatrix voltara-se para as próprias memórias e seu semblante era indecifrável.

– É uma escola de magia como outra qualquer. Só não temos distrações tolas como "Quadribol"…

– Sem Quadribol! Pobrezinha… o quê mais? – Exclamara Sirius perturbado.

– Nada de especial. Apenas muitas regras… e uma bela paisagem…

– É? Que tipo de regras?

– Regras de sobrevivência, Autonomia… – Sirius parecia notar como Bella ficara mais sombria conforme lembrava seu exílio, e tentara descontraí-la sem muito sucesso.

– Achei que as técnicas do meu pai fossem assim… – Debochara Sirius fazendo Bella derramar uma linha sarcástica em desafio.

– Tio Orio sofreria nos treinamentos em Avalon.

– Nao foi justo o que tia Druella fez… Te mandar para Avalon… – A voz de meu primo ficara pesada.

Vi seu semblante desaparecer por baixo de seus fios negros conforme sua cabeça caía para frente. Vi minha irmã engolir seco, mas não demonstrara nenhuma outra reação além desta, continuava a encarar seu livro de poções indiferente.

– Todas as vezes que imagino aquele dia em que o Lord das Trevas nos visitou… o dia que encontramos aquela espada no gelo… Se eu pudesse chegar a minha tia primeiro…

– Você não poderia ter feito nada… – ela o cortara indiferente.

– Mas eu mantenho a minha palavra… – Pressionara Sirius, e pela primeira vez eu o via tão perturbado e sincero, encara Bellatrix de frente, forçando-a encará-lo de volta. – Não precisamos ser marionete do Lord das Trevas. Agora estamos juntos de novo, podemos fugir para o mundo dos trouxas e… – Seu olhar brilhara em provocação o que fizera Bellatrix dar um meio sorriso intrigada…

– E o quê?

– E você pode se casar comigo, para matar todos de desgosto de vez.

Sirius reservara seu sorriso mais galanteador, e eu pude notar minha irmã corar discretamente, mas ela voltara sua atenção para seu livro, o que deixara meu primo tão acostumado com a conquista, incomodado, mas fora logo surpreendido pelo comentário de Bella.

– Você é rápido, Sirius Black. – fora então que notara seu olhar turquesa brilhar em desafio de volta, e seu sorriso tímido era ameaçador. – Mas você nunca foi um oponente a altura…

– _O que isso sequer devia significar_? _Eu te provo qualquer hora…_ – Respondera Sirius convencido, mas meu estômago se apertava ao observar aquela cena, pois não parecia um desafio para duelo de sempre, e sim um convite romântico.

Pude ver minha irmã lutando contra seus próprios instintos e nervos, fingindo que os lábios do meu primo não a provocavam nem um pouco. Era como vê-la vulnerável pela primeira vez.

– Pena que eu conheça todos os seus truques… – Ela debochara engolindo em seco conforme ia perdendo para os encantos do primo que se aproximava ainda mais, tocando de leve seu queixo.

– Não todos… – Ele sussurrara e fora minha vez de engolir seco, verdade que ela não conhecia a fama de sedutor do meu primo. Ela rira secamente.

– Que Feitiço você poderia conhecer que tivesse qualquer poder de me atingir, primo?

– Duvido que tenha aprendido isso em Avalon…

– Tire suas patas de cima da minha noiva, Black!

Lucius surgira atrás de Sirius, fazendo esse cair quase em cima de Bellatrix. Eu também levara um susto, meu coração estava acelerado e eu não entendia como ainda não tinham prestado atenção em mim.

– Do que foi que você me chamou? – Ameaçara Bellatrix ao levantar-se de frente para Lucius que engolia o orgulho, ajeitando o cabelo platinado com elegância, obviamente satisfeito por roubar a atenção de minha irmã.

– Você quer bancar a rebelde até a noite de núpcias, fique à vontade. A propósito, você fica ainda mais linda com raiva.

– Você é louco se acreditou por um algum segundo que eu e _você_ fôssemos nos casar um dia, Lucius.

– O que você vai fazer, Bella? Pedir a Cyngus que cancele um Voto Perpétuo para que você possa casar com Sirius? – Lucius rira da própria piada com soberba.

– Meu pai pode se casar contigo, eu no máximo planejo sua dolorosa morte. – Retrucara Bellatrix com frieza em tom de ameaça que me surpreendeu de não fazer Lucius se mijar.

Ele aproximara seu rosto de forma ameaçadora até minha irmã, pela primeira vez nada intimidado por ela.

– _Sua família vendeu você para a minha. Você será uma Malfoy, supere isso!_

Os olhos azuis turquesas de rapina de minha irmã brilharam em ódio, mas Lucius ignorara, voltando-se para Sirius com indiferença como se fosse muito melhor que ele, como de costume.

– Continue assediando Bella, e me dará a perfeita desculpa para te aniquilar.

– Acho que é seu dia de sorte então, porque eu estou disposto a te matar pela mão de Bella. – Sirius parecia alcoolizado, sorrindo com audácia transfigurando a própria varinha em uma espada fina de esgrima. – Façamos disso um duelo mais justo. – Ele dissera em pequena reverência.

– O que foi que eu disse, Ephram? Sirius _vai _morrer antes de completar 17 anos. Aposta ganha.

A esse ponto eu obviamente já saíra de onde estava e corria para o meio da confusão, ajudando minha irmã a protestar aquela insanidade. Mas nenhum dos dois prestava atenção na gente, pois ambos queriam aquele duelo até a morte, desde que nasceram.

Lucius especialmente parecia embriagado de satisfação, como se estivesse prestes a realizar o grande sonho de sua vida. E eu temia por Sirius, pois este não pensava racionalmente. Lucius e Ephram eram campeões de esgrima, dentro e fora de Hogwarts, prolongando o legado dos Malfoy. Ephram brincara dizendo que Sirius morreria fazendo pouco caso disso. Eu nunca achara a menor graça apesar de ele ter razão.

– Não sejam ridículos! Eu espero que ambos morram e me deixam em paz! Como se atrevem a me disputar?

Ephram também corria em nossa direção, mas já era tarde, Lucius e Sirius mantinham-se concentrados unicamente em seu duelo. As espadas estalavam abafando meu protesto. Ephram ainda me segurava para que eu não entrasse no meio, pois era capaz de eu ser cortada ao meio. Eu acompanhava os movimentos de seus pés numa ágil dança assassina, o que parecia ter sido coreografada, pois ambos conheciam bem os passos do outro. Eu não sabia o que Sirius tinha em mente, mas eu sabia que Lucius era sádico e adoraria aleijar Sirius por diversão, apenas para aparecer para Bellatrix. Eu ainda dera um grito quando Lucius derrubara a espada de Sirius com força, mas ele se esquivara rápido enquanto Lucius ria ainda mais satisfeito, acenando para a platéia.

– Chama isso de duelo justo? _Você é patético sem magia_. Até Andrômeda deve duelar melhor que você.

– Patético? – Debochara Sirius ao pegar a própria espada respirando com dificuldade. – Mas é você quem se prende a um Voto Perpétuo, pois sabe que ninguém nunca vai gostar de você naturalmente. – Ele concluíra sorrindo largamente, o que só servira para alfinetar Malfoy com ainda mais ódio, como só meu primo conseguia fazer.

Lucius investira pra cima de Sirius com força, não cortando-o por muito pouco, pois o próprio era ainda muito ágil, que apesar da desvantagem, se divertia profundamente em irritar o Malfoy, era muito além de Bella. Ephram parecia apoiar Sirius, como que a um duelo normal, mas era óbvio que Lucius não estava dando o melhor de si, estava desconcertado, pois Sirius não parava de provocá-lo.

– Além de que não tem a menor possibilidade dela preferir você, eu sou quatrocentas vezes mais interessante.

– Você não vai passar de um cachorro atropelado quando eu acabar contigo… – Mas para meu alívio o duelo fora interrompido antes que Lucius perdesse a cabeça de vez.

Os dois foram jogados para trás por um flash laranja, jogando-os com força a alguns metros de distância. Pelo que dava para notar por suas feições, fora doloroso. Tio Orion se aproximara com sua túnica sinistra arrastando pelo chão de terra, sendo seguido pelo senhor Malfoy, que parecia um vampiro faminto e meu pai que olhava com total desaprovação para mim e Bellatrix.

– É para isso que eu mandei você voltar? – Indagava nosso pai para Bella. – Para criar rivalidade entre os dois?

– Não é culpa minha se são dois imbecis machos-alfas. – Ela respondera indiferente para nosso pai. – Eu não estou ligando. Deixa eles se matarem.

– Você é engraçada. – Constatara o sr. Malfoy cuspido sarcasmo como que prestes a degolar a garganta de minha irmã, sendo cortado por meu primo, que logo fora repreendido por tio Orion.

– _Eu disse que ela adquiriu senso de humor_.

– Talvez a Srta. Black precise ser lembrada de seu dever como mulher na dinastia Black, esteve muito tempo longe de casa…

Era um dom dos Malfoy, fazer uma ameaçar soar como um convite para tomar um chá. Mas tal experiência me lembrara muito da visita do Lord Voldemort seis anos atrás. Já Bellatrix não se afetara, encarando o Sr. Malfoy de forma desafiadora…

– _Verdade. Eu perdi meus valores familiares. A doutrina de Avalon é voltada para o assassinato. Não se preocupe que eu honrarei seu filho como diz a tradição de Avalon: com o mais terrível dos venenos._

Lá estava minha irmã mais velha, Bellatrix Black, como reza a lenda, finalmente ressurgindo de baixo da terra. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com orgulho de ser sua irmã, de ver que seu exílio não alterara sua audácia. No entanto, eu ainda era covarde, e temia que a mandassem embora de novo ou pior, já que ninguém vivera para contar a história dos deserdados da família. Mas ela os desafiava sem problemas, e ainda ameaçava aniquilar o herdeiro Malfoy no processo…

Por um momento achei que o Sr. Malfoy lançaria uma maldição da morte sobre ela, pois sua varinha já estava em mãos dançando em seus dedos conforme cogitava possibilidades.

– Pai, hoaihoiahoiha você só esta atrapalhando… – Para minha total confusão, Lucius começara a atuar de forma completamente improvável, e era tão terrível naquilo que a única saída parecia ser imitar Ephram de forma descontraída, fazendo o próprio franzir o cenho confuso.

— Cala a boca, seu idiota! – cuspira o Sr. Malfoy para o filho mais velho. – Acha que o Lord quer seus novos soldados duelando até a morte?

– O quê? Eu e Sirius? Besteira, estávamos brincando…

Era um momento histórico, que observamos Ephram, Bellatrix,Sirius e eu perplexos. Lucius, pela primeira vez na vida mentindo para o pai, para proteger os primos de uma punição, sem qualquer razão aparente.

– Eu estava justamente mostrando para Black que não deve nos atrapalhar.

– _Sim, me atrapalhar de te decapitar…_

– _Sua noiva é um tanto quanto selvagem_… – Analisava o Sr. Malfoy e já começava a me desesperar de novo me perguntando o que faria deles.

– Eu não gostaria se fosse de outra forma. – Respondera Lucius confiante, finalmente chamando a atenção do pai que parecia sentir a vaidade reforçada, finalmente satisfeito ao olhar para seu filho mais velho.

Desta vez ninguém falara mais nada, mas mal acreditávamos na desenvoltura de Lucius que ainda fora cumprimentado pelo pai e os outros donos da família antes de se retirarem. Fora Ephram quem exclamara em protesto diante daquela cena surreal.

– O que diabos acabou de acontecer? O que foi que você usou?

– Eu só não quero que você volte para Avalon tão rápido. – Lucius respondera unicamente para Bellatrix que apenas estreitara as íris turquesa em raiva.

Lucius piscara simplesmente de forma indiferente, guardando sua varinha no bolso e dando as costas e voltando para dentro da propriedade, abandonando mesmo um Sirius contrariado, sem uma última ameaça sequer. Aquilo também confundira tudo o que eu sabia sobre o Malfoy.

– Se ele continuar delirando, eu vou literalmente envenená-lo com uma víbora de Avalon. – Minha irmã mais velha finalmente cuspira em desprezo depois que Lucius saíra.

– Engraçado Bella, por um momento pareceu que meu irmão que tinha envenenado você.

– Cala a boca, Ephram.

A noite seguinte no Lago Grimmald era uma noite especial na casa dos Black. Candelabros, depois de muito tempo, finalmente estavam sendo usados. Dava para ver o semblante mais radiante de minha mãe e minha tinha tia, que decoraram o salão de jantar com tanta elegância, que jamais havia visto antes.

Meu pai, Sr. Cyngus Black e meu tio Orion Black embebedavam-se de vinho bruxo rindo de seus próprios planos, enquanto ouvíamos a melodia que Narcisa tocava no piano. Como uma visão romana dos jantares sociais, pareciam que davam a antiga Guerra dos Bruxos por vencida agora com toda a família reunida.

A razão de tanta "alegria" era o retorno de Bellatrix, o selamento dos negócios entre Black e Malfoy, financiando o casamento de filhos e filhas, mas mais que isso: O Lord também estava feliz, parecia que tudo ia bem para ele e estava bem satisfeito com a coleta de energia vital…

Tio Orion levantara-se da cadeira principal da mesa retangular, equilibrando-se com dificuldades nas pernas bambas, estendendo sua taça de bronze cheia. Mesmo meu pai, como que completamente possuído, parecendo mais um trouxa bêbado dos pubs de Londres, gargalhava ao segurar o cunhado para que não derrubasse a jarra de vinho.

– Eu sou um bruxo muito orgulhoso… eu esperei muitos anos para ver… – Mas meu tio mal conseguia terminar seu discurso, tanta era a quantidade de vinho em seu sangue. Tia Walburga parecia finalmente incomodada e lhe dera um sermão o que divertiu meus primos, e logo dava instruções para que tocasse corretamente.

Os Black e os Malfoy eram naturalmente muito exigentes e nem Narcisa, que era praticamente a personificação da perfeição, mesmo no piano, não sofria menos críticas. De certa forma era engraçado ver seu momento de glória se desmanchar tão desastradamente em críticas tão injustas, mesmo que a melodia soasse tão perfeita. A cara roxa de orgulho ferido de Narcisa era bem melhor.

– Narcisa, mas o que é isso? Seu ritmo está completamente errado! Você está destruindo a melodia e os meus ouvidos! Onde já se viu, uma Black tocar assim? Faz com que eu e sua mãe parecemos ridículas!

No entanto, Narcisa engolia o orgulho e as lágrimas - se é que elas existiam - sem pausar ou errar uma nota qualquer do piano, tentando alcançar a perfeição almejada. Por um momento senti pena da minha irmã, que parecia sofrer em segredo desejando ser admirada, mas logo passou quando Ephram surgiu se apoiando na frente do piano querendo participar do _Bullyng_.

– Você toca _The Sacrifice_ pior do que o tio Arfaldo bêbado. – zombara Ephram, fazendo meu primo gargalhar.

Era mentira. Narcisa tocava angelicamente, apenas tornava a melodia favorita da família um pouco mais lenta e romântica do que de origem. Ou era extremamente tentador zoar com a cara da minha irmã. No entanto, Narcisa respondera o mais novo dos Malfoy sem se atrapalhar com as notas:

– Se alguém aqui tocasse melhor que eu, Ephram, estaria tocando no meu lugar.

– E você acaba de assinar sua humilhação familiar. Ciça bobinha. – Debochara Ephram com um sorriso perigoso.

– Ephram querido, por que não mostra para Narcisa a forma correta de tocar _The Sacrifice_? – Dissera a sra Malfoy quase que em coro, para satisfação do próprio e derrota de minha irmã que interrompeu a melodia com uma quebrada terrível.

Narcisa levantara-se do piano com seu nariz empinado, jogando as madeixas claras para trás enquanto passava por Ephram. Cruzara os braços resmungando _"Como se Ephram soubesse fazer qualquer coisa direito", _mas seu queixo caíra quando o mais novo dos Malfoy dominara a melodia de forma veloz sem nem ao menos virar ou sequer olhar as partituras. Enquanto avançava nas notas como que um vampiro tocando órgão para uma cerimônia, minha mãe e minha tia desmanchavam-se em elogios.

– Absolutamente apaixonante o jovem Malfoy! – Exclamara minha mãe, fazendo minha prima Narcisa abrir a boca perplexa. - Narcisa precisa aprender mais com seu primo.

– Tudo bem Narcisa, tocar piano não é para todos mesmo. – debochara Sirius fazendo minha irmã crispar ainda mais as íris claras em fúria. – Mas com certeza possui outras habilidades… – eu vira meu primo rir e olhar Bellatrix, que permanecia quieta na mesa apenas observando, porém perdida em pensamentos.

Talvez eu fora a única a notar a veia no pescoço de Nascisa pulsando enquanto espremia o próprio punho, provavelmente com ciúmes de Sirius que juntava cadeiras com Bellatrix.

Aparentemente tudo voltara ao normal, como se Bellatrix nunca tivesse partido. Mesmo tio Arfaldo parecia novamente fazer parte daquela família depois de anos em exílio - no seu quarto com seu conhaque - e divertir-se fazendo meu primo rir com algumas imitações e comentários direcionados ao meu pai e tio Orion, que estavam bêbados demais para se importar.

– Olha só o pai de vocês… – Murmurara tio Orion pra gente. – Última vez que o vi bêbado assim foi quando Narcisa nasceu. Dezesseis anos sem beber mais de duas garrafas de vinho e olha a felicidade do sujeito.

– E você quer falar do estado deles? – Alfinetara Malfoy.

– Seu pai não notaria se roubassem-lhe a varinha e as botas. – Rira tio Alfaldo para Sírius e logo se virando para Lucius. – E Malfoy não notaria se fosse dormir com uma trouxa. Ele nunca esteve bêbado assim. – terminara o tio comemorando virando mais uma taça de vinho tão bêbado quanto os outros.

– Como se atreve a falar isso do meu pai? – Brigara Lucius levanto da cadeira, fazendo Ephram e Sirius rirem juntos de Tio Arfaldo.

– Ah crianças, eu vou sentir saudades! – Dissera Tio Arfaldo emotivo, entornando uma taça de vinho enquanto abraçava a mim e Sirius. Lucius revirara os olhos, enojado e voltara para seu lugar.

– Estaremos de volta rápido, Tio, no Natal.

– Infelizmente… – murmura Sirius para Bellatrix.

– Ah eu amava Hogwarts! Se eu pudesse voltar… Voltar a jogar Quadribol….

– _Você _jogando Quadribol? – Lucius cuspira em desprezo pela primeira vez interessado. – Eu pagaria para ver isso…

– Ah eu era bom… – Relembrava tio Arfaldo com nostalgia. Sirius erguera as sobrancelhas para mim e Bellatrix enquanto ríamos baixo da cara dele totalmente burracho.

Era uma noite única, em que quase compartilhávamos da mesma alegria do que nossos pais. Mas o que nos animava era que no dia seguinte iriamos para Hogwarts, o que nos deixava por demais ansiosos a ponto de querermos dormir cedo para que o tão esperado dia chegasse logo.

Mas Sirius e Bellatrix não dormiriam. Eu acordara com o barulho do origami enfeitiçado de Sirius ciscando a janela. Bella parecia acordada olhando noite afora, como uma sonâmbula e abrira uma fresta da janela para receber o origami. A luz da lua refletia contra sua camisola branca e iluminava parte do quarto e seu rosto, e eu pude ver um fino sorriso espalhar-se por seu semblante, o que me intrigara.

Em poucos segundos minha irmã mais velha vestira-se com um vestido de inverno e sua capa verde esmeralda e correra para fora do quarto sem fazer barulho, e eu correra para conferir o bilhete de Sirius jogado atrás da cama.

"_Encontre-me atrás do Portal_"

Sirius só podia estar brincando, eu não entendia a que portal ele se referia, pois aquele velho portal fora lacrado pelo próprio tio Orion. Os dois só podiam ser loucos, mas eu não tinha muitos argumentos para questionar aquela maluquice nem sozinha, então para não falhar o costume, eu fora atrás de minha irmã.

Certo que eu demorara a sair, e não fazia menor ideia de para onde ela tinha ido, além de me autocriticar, lembrando-me que fora por minha causa que eles haviam sido descobertos da última vez. Mas eu era intrometida, curiosa demais, e minha desculpa de ser excluída já havia se cristalizado com os anos. Eu seguia em direção à dispensa da cozinha, antiga passagem do portal, já ensaiando meu discurso de cara-de-pau de que poderiam confiar em mim, e meu estômago se esquentava de uma antiga esperança, tempos esquecida, de que poderia conquistá-los a confiança.

De frente para a parede de pedra da cozinha, eu olhara em volta uma última vez, a procura de Pirraça do qual eu não teria pena de petrificar caso estivesse espiando, mas tudo parecia sombrio, como se a casa tivesse sido abandonada há tempos. Eu respirara fundo, procurando superar meus medos e passando uma borracha em minhas últimas lembranças naquele lugar com o Lord das Trevas, pois se Bella não desperdiçaria aquela última oportunidade de brincar, eu também não o faria…

"_Quimera"_

As três retas reapareceram em sequência a minha frente, formando a velha porta invisível e eu a atravessara. Minhas botas bateram com força do outro lado do portal e não fora uma queda horrível, como eu me lembrava. No entanto, a paisagem parecia a mesma. Campos abertos e iluminados pelos primeiros raios púrpuras do Sol, e os pássaros cantavam alto e dançavam com a brisa gelada. Eu sorrira em satisfação, ao constatar que tio Orion falhara ao interditar aquela realidade a parte. Não sabia como ele fizera, mas sabia que isso tinha as mãos de Sirius.

Pude ver a capa esmeralda de minha irmã correr para dentro do bosque abaixo da colina, e corri atrás para não perdê-la de vista. Era um verdadeiro Dejá-vu, que agora eu pensava se tratar apenas de um sonho muito agradável, do qual eu não deixaria de aproveitar.

Eu me jogara atrás de uma árvore, mantendo a distância estratégica de dez metros do ponto de visão de minha irmã. Bella agora andava em círculos com a calma e a elegância que ela parecera adquirir em Avalon, arrastando sua capa verde pelas folhas secas, com apenas uma intenção secreta, pois não aparentava ser aquela menina que corria atrás do meu primo com um desejo sádico nos olhos, pelo contrário.

Foi quando eu a notara de verdade pela primeira vez, suas feições delicadas, seus olhos tranquilos, porém concentrados. De longe, se você esquecesse quem ela era, refletia a graciosidade de uma princesa e nem mesmo Narcisa, conseguia tal coisa. Não me surpreendia o fato de Sirius gostar dela.

– _Pare de se esconder Sirius Black. – _Ela ordenara com ligeiro tom divertido.

– Eu sabia que você viria. – Meu primo respondera, revelando-se do lado contrário para qual Bella olhava.

Eu contornei a árvore para que ele não me visse, e pude ver que ele sorria ao encará-la simplesmente. Ele respirara pesadamente e caminhara até minha irmã, como se seguisse passos mentalmente.

– Eu achei que esse lugar estava perdido para sempre. O que você fez?

Bella perguntara tentando quebrar o silêncio, mas Sirius apenas respondera uma vez que estava bem perto dela. Sirius era bem alto, e novamente minha irmã parecia levemente afetada com sua proximidade. Engolira em seco e pude ver meu primo sorrir, como que uma fera ciente dos próprios poderes.

– _Meu pai pensa que lacrou esse portal._ – Ele rira vitorioso, voltando então ao seu tom sério. – _Mas é nosso lugar. Eu estava esperando você voltar…_

– Para quê? Se mudar para cabana velha?

– Para te dizer uma coisa. – Sirius nunca parecera tão sério.

As íris turquesa estavam decididas e Bella erguera uma sobrancelha em desafio. Meu estômago formigava de ansiedade. Eu estava realmente prestes a presenciar o que achava? E será que Bella teria sequer ideia das intenções de Sirius? Pois Bella encarava tudo como desafio, e eu sabia que ela passara os últimos anos numa ilha com apenas bruxas, e sua única experiência com o sexo oposto se resumia aos encontros que tínhamos com Sirius e os irmãos Malfoy.

– Quanto mistério… – alfinetara Bella tentando disfarçar seu próprio receio.

– _Você confia em mim?_ – Ele perguntara e era por demais suspeito, e Bella também parecia achar. Meu primo estava escolhendo muito bem suas palavras. Ela olhara de lado, dando um passo para trás, finalmente analisando a situação. –_Confia?_

– Você é o único em quem confio. – Ela respondera com seriedade após alguns segundos. A resposta parecia satisfazê-lo, pois a linha em seus lábios novamente se esticara em um meio sorriso.

– _Então fecha os olhos_. – Ele dissera fazendo minha irmã rir sarcástica, mas ele insistira. – _Anda, fecha!_

Ela então fechara os olhos, contrariada, e eu me surpreendera com sua ingenuidade, provavelmente achando que Sirius faria um truque mágico.

Eu vira como em câmera lenta, meu primo subir seus dedos até o rosto de Bella, puxando os fios negros para trás de seu rosto, ajeitando-os atrás de sua orelha. Eu estava hipnotizada por aquele ritual em que o jovem Black analisava cada linha de expressão de minha irmã, conforme tocava seu rosto, sua respiração ficava mais tensa, como uma verdadeira ameaça a vida. Eu me perguntava se ele realmente se atreveria a continuar, sabendo como minha irmã provavelmente reagiria, se ele realmente gostava tanto assim dela, a ponto de arriscar a própria vida por um impulso estúpido.

– _Confie em mim. _– Ele murmurara uma última vez, o que soara como uma súplica, meio segundo antes de colar seus lábios nos de Bella que parecera se surpreender com o toque apesar de não fazer força para sair dos braços de Sirius, que a segurava com firmeza contra seu corpo com total habilidade, puxando-a pela cintura e segurando-lhe o rosto, beijando-a com cada vez mais vontade como se aguardasse aquele momento por muito tempo, mal a dando chances de respirar.

Com certeza aquele fora o primeiro beijo de minha irmã, o que não me admira mesmo ela estar tão indefesa ao ato. Especialmente ao ser beijada por Sirius Black. Eu que fantasiara aquilo tantas vezes compreendia perfeitamente sua embriaguez. Mas eu não me sentira mal, no fundo eu sempre soubera que eles ficariam juntos um dia. Era uma cena linda, apesar de tudo e do terrível pressentimento que eu tinha.

Eu quase me perdera em meu próprio devaneio ao admirar aquela cena romântica, que mais parecia um conto de fadas dentro do conto de terror que era nossas vidas. Vi Bella finalmente lutar para recuperar a consciência conforme Sirius atribuía pequenos beijos em seus lábios acariciando seu queixo, e aproveitando de um momento único para empurrá-lo para longe de si.

Sirius parecera que só voltara para realidade por causa da distância e ao olhar confuso para Bella como uma criança encontrara as safiras mais temidas da família mirá-lo como uma fera ameaçada.

– _Calma, Bella_. – Ele dissera simplesmente estendendo uma mão em direção a varinha estendida de minha irmã, que era o verdadeiro perigo.

– _Por que… por que fez isso?_ –Ela rugia transtornada, apontando a própria varinha com mais firmeza em direção ao seu peito, beirando entre a ira e o desespero revelando então sua verdadeira fraqueza. – _Eu não sou… uma de suas conquistas Black! Logo você se atreve a me atacar?!_

– Não quero te atacar… Eu te amo Bella.

– Que… – Bella gaguejava, tremia diante daquelas palavras, o que me pareceu meio cômico visto que ela sempre fora tão assustadora.

– Eu te amo, e só você. Eu soube no momento em que Druella te mandou para Avalon. Escolha a Grifinória e estaremos o tempo todo juntos em Hogwarts. E quando houver um ataque, eu quero que fuja comigo. Eu mato Lucius se ele se puser entre nós. – Sirius declarava-se ainda mais confiante, com um sorriso delirante como se esquecendo do perigo.

– Você é arrogante e mimado como Malfoy! Eu desprezo vocês da mesma forma agora!- Na verdade, estava claro que ela estava apenas super-reagindo por se sentir totalmente ameaçada, e mesmo Sirius parecera achar isso engraçado.

– Não. Eu não quero me casar com você pelo o que você tem ou por poder. _Eu só quero amar você. Eu sempre colocarei você em primeiro lugar…_

– Amor… – Bella rira-se irada.

– Sim. Amor. Conhece? – Sirius retrucara desafiador dando um passo à frente.

– Nunca ouvi falar. – Ela confessara com desdém, em seguida retornando a seu ar ameaçador – _O som da palavra já me ofende._

– É só um sentimento, Bella… como desejo, ciúme… – Sirius dizia como que consolando uma criança assustada conforme avançava.

– É uma fraqueza! E eu mato quem tentar me enfraquecer ou manipular! Case-se com Narcisa e me deixe em paz! E leve seus sentimentos com você!

O encontro romântico fora um desastre, eu constatava. Bella cuspira suas últimas palavras como um último aviso e apressara-se para sair de perto de Sirius, que não desistira fácil, tentando impedi-la ficando em seu caminho. Ela então desviara e ele segurara-a pelo pulso. Fora quando algo incrível acontecera. Bellatrix desmaterializara-se completamente por trás de uma fumaça púrpura, fazendo Sirius desiquilibrar-se. Transfigurara-se em um corvo que batera asas três vezes e já estava mais de vinte metros no céu, deixando um Sirius totalmente abobado no chão.

Surpresa, eu também observara o pássaro negro, minha irmã voar para o topo da colina, até desaparecer atrás do portal.

Por sorte do destino, ninguém notara nossa ausência no Lago Grimmauld pela manhã. Talvez porque tivessem de se preparar para nos levar à estação, talvez porque ainda estivessem sob o efeito das garrafas de vinhos que tio Orion fez questão de abrir.

Estávamos todos reunidos na sala de estar da arvore geológica da família Black decorando todas as paredes, mostrando nossas posições naquela linhagem, da qual Sirius encarava com ódio, como que ao próprio carrasco. Certo que a reação de minha irmã conseguira destruir seu humor pré-Hogwarts. Minha mãe e Tia Walburga decidiam-se quanto a que ângulo da sala era o melhor para que Monstro tirasse a maldita foto da última geração da família. A Sra. Malfoy ajeitava as roupas dos dois filhos e seus cabelos platinados, sob seus olhares revoltados enquanto os chefes das famílias brindavam uma última garrafa de vinho.

– Tem certeza que vai tirar a foto vestida assim? – Ephram aparecera ao meu lado de repente e parecia o único a achar a situação engraçada. – Nossa foto vai ficar pendurada pela eternidade, sabe?

– E isso te anima?

– Claro. Acho que todos devemos nos vestir a caráter, todos com rostos infelizes. Mas eu não queria, que quando fossem pesquisar por minha esposa, encontrassem uma garota tão sem graça.

– Você está tentando me elogiar? – eu perguntara confusa.

– Sério, olha só para Narcisa, parece até que vai a um desfile bruxo. As próximas gerações vão achar que _ela era interessante_, e a gente sem importância. Mas quem precisa saber que já tivemos uma bruxa-camaleão na família?

Eu não conseguira não rir da preocupação tola e implicância do jovem Malfoy e resolvi zoar com a cara dele. Afinal Ephram aparentemente sempre tinha razão. Eu me concentrei com os olhos fechados com força por um minuto, despertando com a exclamação de surpresa dele. Então me virei pra ele com um sorrisinho sapeca, balançando minhas madeixas agora ruivas e meu novo vestido azul marinho.

– Legal. Essa cor caiu bem em você…

– Imaginei que fosse do seu gosto…

– E onde está Bellatrix? – Indagara nossa mãe. – Quem é você? Ha Andrômeda! Vá buscar sua irmã…

– Deixa que eu a busco. – Dissera Lucius prontamente correndo escadas acima. Sirius ainda olhara suas costas com raiva estalando seu maxilar. Pouco tempo depois, Bellatrix descera as escadas até a sala de estar, com um traje todo negro de viagem e seus longos cabelos negros também caindo sobre os olhos, como se quisesse desaparecer atrás de uma sombra.

– Por que está vestida assim? É assim que quer aparecer ao lado de seu futuro marido?

– Já estou vestida para o funeral. – respondera a própria deixando minha mãe vermelha de nervoso ao notar o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy crisparem os lábios.

Ela se jogara de qualquer jeito na poltrona de veludo vermelho da qual tia Walburga indicara, logo indicando um contrariado Sirius Black a se sentar junto de Narcisa, mas ele sentara-se ao chão. Eu e Ephram nos sentamos no meio rindo do Tio Arfaldo que enxugava uma lágrima emocionado.

– Onde está Lucius? Bellatrix, por que ele não desceu contigo? – Perguntara nossa mãe.

– Ele disse para esperar ele, que precisava ir ao banheiro… para o número dois – Ela dissera simplesmente, tanto eu quanto Ephram rimos, mas Narcisa torcia o nariz e Sirius ainda mantinha-se de pescoço virado.

– Está de brincadeira, menina?!

– Não mãe, quem dera. Ele disse que é parte da ressaca.

A verdade, eu soube mais tarde é que Bellatrix tinha petrificado e trancado Lucius no depósito de vassouras do Monstro, mas isso só fora descoberto após os adultos desistirem de esperá-lo para a foto por causa do atraso. Então como único brinde para nossas memórias, era que Lucius ficara de fora de nosso quadro eterno. Ephram ainda agradecera a Bella em um sussurro, antes de Monstro bater a foto e o flash nos cegar momentaneamente.

"_Obrigado"_

"_O prazer é meu"_

Lucius só fora encontrado por Monstro depois que aparatamos para a Estação e chegou depois da gente, não deixando de mirar Bellatrix com ódio ao passar por ela. Ele parecia finamente aceitar o desprezo dela. Os adultos se despediam e Narcisa fazia um curto discurso em agradecimento. Eu me virei para minha irmã tentando resgatá-la de seus pensamentos.

– Já decidiu para que casa vai querer ir?

– Só existe um lugar para mim em Hogwarts. – Ela dissera quase que em tom conformado, mas ela olhava de canto para Sirius com orgulho.

O próprio parecera sentir o olhar em sua nunca e virara-se a encarando de volta, com um olhar desafiador. Mas a mensagem era silenciosa, e eu não entendia. Talvez ele já dissera tudo o que pretendia, mas não aparentava um olhar derrotado o que pareceu deixar minha irmã meio inquieta, voltando-se para as próprias malas discretamente.

Bellatrix tinha razão sobre uma coisa, ela se encaixara perfeitamente na Sonserina, sendo admirada por alunos e professores, o que fizera Narcisa morrer de inveja no início, mas logo ela se esforçara para seguí-la onde fosse. E imediatamente não simpatizara com os Grifinórios, tampouco Lufa-Lufa ou Corvinal. Era temida no Clube de Duelos, derrotando Lucius e Ephram diversas vezes, mas esses nunca desistiam de desafiá-la. O mesmo acontecia com os campeões das outras casas, como Sirius e James, campeões da Grifinória. Bella fazia questão de tornar tais duelos verdadeiros shows de humilhação, que Sirius levava para o lado pessoal, mas parecera adquirir um sádico gosto. Talvez ainda tentando conquistar minha irmã, ou apenas derrotá-la…

A cada vitória, Bella entendia mais sua superioridade perante os outros alunos, e dominara todas as matérias da escola, podendo até mesmo dar aula de Poções ou Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Não demorou para que conseguisse dominar toda a Sonserina, e o castelo, se não fossem pelos Monitores Chefes da Grifinória, Lílian Evans e Remos Lupin, que completavam a rixa com a casa vermelha e dourada.

Lilian Evans acabara se tornando rival de minha irmã mais velha, justamente por seu status entre os professores, além de que Evans era admirada também pelas meninas da escola, vista como exemplo. Mas o que realmente irritava minha irmã era que ela era amiga de Sirius. Os Marotos de alguma forma sempre estavam perto dela, e mesmo o grupo de amigos do meu primo possuindo uma fama de encrenqueiros, ela parecia ter simpatia por eles. Lupin era monitor com ela, e Potter vivia atrás de sua atenção…

Era uma estranha tensão entre meu primo e minha irmã. Ela frequentemente o espionava, mas não se permitia ser vista. E eu via Sirius por vezes tentando se aproximar para tentar um contato, mas sempre era espantado por um grupo de Sonserinos, que Lucius colocara de plantão em volta da gente.

A rivalidade entre Lucius e Sirius se estendia para os jogos de Quadribol, obviamente, a ponto de os jogos da Sonserina x Grifinória serem os mais esperados por serem verdadeiro duelo nos ares, e uma partida sem menor cerimônia. Sirius e Lucius rasgavam os céus, atirando balaços precisos, como se ninguém mais fizesse parte do time, e eu constantemente rezava a Merlin pela cabeça de Sirius. James, Ephram e os outros jogadores das duas casas, observavam tal duelo por vezes entediados. Mas para total decepção de Sirius e Lucius, Bella nunca fora assistir a nenhum jogo, e publicamente alegava achar aquele um esporte ridículo.

O mais velho dos Malfoy também se aproveitara das circunstâncias para se aproximar de Bella, desta vez convidando-a a fazer parte de seu pequeno clube de artes das Trevas, _o Clã das Serpentes._ Inesperadamente minha irmã mais velha aceitara, mas na condição que eu também entrasse para o clube, o que Lucius permitiu contrariado. Ele faria qualquer coisa por ela, eu percebia. E quando eu questionara minha irmã sobre aquilo, ela me dera a simples resposta.

– _Eu não quero aturar Narcisa e os Malfoy sozinha._ _E você não tem amigos, então não reclame…_

Eu realmente não tinha nada que contradissesse aquele argumento tão verdadeiro. Eu não conseguira realmente fazer amigos em todos os meus anos em Hogwarts. Minhas amizades se resumiam em Ephram, e Sirius quando ele se lembrava de minha existência. Incrível como mesmo Bella e Narcisa conseguiam socializar melhor que eu. Mesmo que para Bella se resumisse em espalhar o terror geral. E eu nunca conseguiria manter amizade com ninguém pós- trabalho feito em dupla ou algo do tipo. De qualquer forma, eu estava feliz de ser requisitada por Bella, de repente todos me notavam, e me olhavam com receio, como se indagassem se eu seria tão poderosa quanto minha irmã mais velha… devo admitir, não era tão ruim.

A cerimônia de aceitação do Clã das Serpente fora um tanto quanto exagerada. Lucius reunira os pouco integrantes, que mais pareciam sua gangue de Comensais da Morte, no último salão das Marmorras em uma madrugada. Tochas de fogo verde iluminavam o ambiente sombrio e gótico. Aquele quarto também era conhecido como o velho quarto de Salazar Slytherin, pois era o quarto mais decorado com serpentes e esmeraldas que simbolizavam seus olhos. Era um quarto meio sombrio demais, até mesmo para um Sonserino, mas Lucius adorava-o. Ele se considerava o próprio herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, como que príncipe da Sonserina por ordem natural, o que era insanidade. Bella constantemente o ridicularizava por isso, mas Ephram gostava de por pilha na imaginação fértil do irmão.

– _Ora Bella, deixe-o sonhar… _– Dizia Ephram com um sorriso. Então o próprio reaparecia atrás dele dizendo confiante.

– _Quando o Lord voltar, você ouvirá da boca dele, quem é o herdeiro de Slytherin._

Lucius logo saltara para o centro do salão com um sorriso anfitrião, que dava até medo e começara seu discurso.

– Saudações, companheiros! Hoje receberemos em nosso clã, duas bruxas sangue-puro da Disnastia dos Black diretos! Minhas primas Bellatrix e Andrômeda Black!

Os outros integrantes, inclusive Ephram nos aplaudiram por um período breve, mas eu ainda pude ouvir Narcisa _resmungar "Oportunidade única da Andrômeda de socializar"_ e rira sozinha.

– Mas vocês estão cientes, que é preciso mostrar seu potencial e comprometimento. – Lucius continuara misterioso…

– Vai me desafiar novamente…? – debochara Bellatrix.

– Mas não para um duelo de esgrima! O desafio de vocês é contra os Grifinórios. – Lucius concluíra fazendo os demais sonserinos rirem e apoiarem. – Grifinórios são estúpidos e inconvenientes! São perturbadores da paz alheia! Vândalos, presunçosos… E aquela irritante mania de criar caso e chamar atenção!

Conforme os Sonserinos comemoravam e aplaudiam cada palavra dita eu começava a me arrepender de estar ali, quando vira Ephram revirar os olhos em descaso, como se ele também estive naquele grupo contrariado, porém nada dissera.

– Como se viéssemos para esse castelo para assistir um show de circo e não para estudar magia! E ainda temos de obedecer as suas estúpidas regras?

– O que você quer? Que eu vença a Taça das Casas para você…

– Pode deixar isso comigo. Eu quero é que vocês derrubem a Evans e o Lupin do cargo da Monitoria-Chefe. – novamente os sonserinos do clã comemoravam e apoiaram-no.

– E como é que faremos isso? – Fora minha vez de questionar aquele absurdo, mas só conseguira fazer Lucius me olhar com mais desprezo.

– Isso é seu problema, Black! Mostre-se merecedora de estar aqui!

Eu me virei então para minha irmã mais velha procurando suporte, pois afinal era por causa dela que eu estava ali, mas a própria apenas dera de ombros, e eu sabia que ela estava gostando daquele desafio. Só faltara agradecer ao Malfoy pela desculpa perfeita para armar contra Evans e o amigo de Sirius, pois Bella sabia que o atingiria também.

Passamos a semana seguinte toda observando Evans e os Marotos, não que sua rotina fosse interessante, mas sabíamos que os Marotos tinham um segredo, pois constantemente eram vistos tramando e correndo às gargalhadas. No entanto, todo mês havia uma trégua, em que Remos Lupin, o mais quieto dos quatro Grifinórios, ficava doente na Ala Hospitalar. Sirius e os outros ficavam revisando nas visitas por uns quatro dias ou mais até Lupin voltar às aulas, totalmente abatido.

– É como se ele sofresse de uma TPM pesada… Todo mês… – Eu indagava para mim mesma em voz alta, enquanto observava o quarteto com minha irmã…

– A Lua Cheia se aproxima… – Ela dissera pensativa, observando Sirius dar uns tapinhas de consolo nas costas de Remos que parecia preocupado.

– Sendo que ele não menstrua… então não pode ser isso. – Eu completara, tentando entender o comentário dela. Fora então que algo estalara em minha cabeça… Era como se ela desvendasse o grande mistério com apenas uma constatação. Como eu não havia pensando nisso antes ? – Lua Cheia… você acha que Lupin é um…

Eu não conseguira terminar aquela frase, pois ainda estava atônita com aquela possibilidade, em vez disso eu apenas olhara em volta, fechando ainda mais o círculo com minha irmã.

– Eu nunca conheci um pessoalmente. Mas o que mais poderia ser? – Ela dissera com um ligeiro sorriso vitorioso.

– O que você esta pensando em fazer, Bella? Expor Remos para Hogwarts? Isso provavelmente destruiria sua vida…

– Preocupada com o Maroto… – Ela me alfinetara com um tom divertido, e eu não pude deixar de corar.

– Não é nada disso, mas ele é um cara legal. Não é implicante como Potter e Sirius…

– Tsc, ele deve ser tão "legal" como os dois ou não andaria com eles. Afinal, os Grifinórios são todos ridículos. Mas não precisamos expor para Hogwarts… para uma pessoa só já basta. – ela concluíra com um brilho sinistro nos olhos.

De fato, o plano de Bellatrix era muito mais terrível. E antes de começar esse relato, gostaria de deixar bem claro que eu não me orgulho nem um pouco de ter feito parte disso. Como uma insignificante carpa, eu só estava seguindo o cardume. Até então, eu não estava completamente consciente de todos os riscos que aquilo implicava. Eu também andava despreocupada e irritada com as constantes implicâncias dos Grifinórios e o afastamento de Sirius. Queria ficar mais unida à Bellatrix e também queria o respeito dos sonserinos, então para primeira noite de Lua Cheia, preparamos uma emboscada.

Na véspera da Lua-Cheia, Remos já estava abatido e notávamos que os outros marotos ficavam mais discretos. Bella rira secamente achando engraçado o momento em que Lupin correra para vomitar em uma lixeira, já sentindo os primeiros efeitos da transformação enquanto seus amigos faziam de tudo para acobertá-lo. Eu começara a sentir pena do Grifinório pela primeira vez, mas Bella se deliciava com sua caça secreta, como se o tivesse envenenado pessoalmente. Ephram então surgira nos distraindo e logo analisando a reação de minha irmã e a minha.

– Vocês sabem que não precisam seguir uma palavrar do que Lucius disse, não sabem? Esse clube é pura atuação… Não precisa se meter nas rixas do meu irmão.

Ele dizia com descaso, como se Lucius só sofresse de uma crise por popularidade, mas olhava mais para mim do que para Bella, provavelmente sabendo que eu era mais maleável e que Bella estava demasiada envolvida no jogo.

– Mas Lucius não esta exagerando. Os Grifinórios realmente perturbam a paz alheia e merecem uma lição.

Tanto Ephram quanto Bella me olharam surpresos, eu mesma estava surpresa em me ouvir apoiar um trote, no entanto, mantive a compostura. Nenhum dos dois dissera nada, Bella parecia sorrir com as íris turquesa orgulhosa de mim. Ephram me olhara apreensivo uma última vez antes de seguir ao encontro de outro Sonserino que o chamava para o treino de Quadribol. E eu só correspondera o olhar de despedida numa silenciosa mensagem _"Vai logo, me deixa, eu escolho meus riscos, seu chato"._

Ainda vimos a Evans também aproximar-se de Remos com ar preocupado, oferecendo-se para cobrir o turno dele aquela noite como de costume, dizendo-o para ir a Ala Hospitalar.

– Acha que a Evans sabe? – eu perguntara.

– Duvido, ela é tapada demais. – respondera Bella, torcendo o nariz ao ver Sirius e Potter cheios de cortejos para a ruiva. Ela desviara-se dos dois, dando um passa-fora no Potter e viera em nossa direção. Bella logicamente não deixara de implicar também…

– Incrível a sua dedicação às normas da escola, Evans. Tão atenciosa. Sempre cobrindo todas as Alas do castelo, sozinha… – A própria parara de frente para Bella, com um sorriso de irônica saudação.

– Não precisa se preocupar, eu dou conta da segurança do castelo, Black… pode dormir tranquila.

– Eu espero que sim. – Respondera Bella numa atuação surpreendente, que até mesmo Evans desconfiara. – Seria horrível se sofrêssemos um ataque, justamente quando o Diretor está fora e o Monitor-chefe doente…

– Não saia da Sonserina e não terá nenhum problema… – Evans respondera ironicamente, esbanjando seus dentes perfeitos em um típico sorriso Grifinório antes de seguir seu caminho deixando minha irmã com uma expressão de nojo. Mal sabia Evans, que Bella é quem pretendia um ataque.

Tirar os Marotos do caminho fora fácil. Sabíamos, no entanto, que uma simples detenção não os deteria, então resolvemos apagá-los de vez. Bella não blefava sobre os venenos que aprendera em Avalon, e sabia exatamente qual preparar e a dosagem certa para que os marotos ficassem em coma até a manhã seguinte. Estávamos no quartinho de estoque do professor de Poções, que Bella arrombara sem menor problema, ela recolhia alguns ingredientes específicos e outros apenas deixava para trás e voltara-se para mim.

– Não tem cravo de salgueiro!

– E agora? – Eu perguntara já imaginando que sobraria pra mim.

– Deve ter na estufa de Herbologia. Sabe qual é? Pegue alguns galhos, eu vou começar a poção antes que escureça. – Ela me indicara e eu apenas concordara e saíra do quarto.

Realmente tinha uma reserva de cravos de salgueiro na estufa, e não fora difícil furtar no meio da tarde, para minha sorte não tinha ninguém no caminho, e eu voltei muito rápido, e satisfeita, mas parei atrás da porta ao ouvir a voz do meu primo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntara Sirius de uma forma quase agressiva, provavelmente suspeito.

– Como é que você _sempre_ sabe onde estou? – Eu ouvira minha irmã perguntar surpresa, ele sorrira como se realmente tivesse uma poder escondido, mas logo voltando ao seu tom indiferente. – Se veio me convidar novamente para seus estúpidos jogos de Quadribol perdeu seu tempo…

– Ouvi dizer que Malfoy conseguiu te convencer a entrar para sua ridícula gangue. – Ele dissera em deboche. – É verdade? Que dizer que Malfoy já esta mexendo com a sua cabeça?

– Há! Lucius não tem esse potencial… – Ela dissera com um suspiro debochado. – Mas às vezes chegamos a um consenso. - E eu podia ver pelo espaço da porta entreaberta, meu primo se aproximar de minha irmã com sua típica intimidade.

– É? Que tipo de missão Lucius te passou? Me matar? – ele murmurara com um sorrisinho.

– Isso mesmo. É melhor tomar cuidado… – Ela respondera com sarcasmo.

– Claro que se você realmente me quisesse morto, eu já estaria debaixo da terra. Então posso ficar tranquilo.

– Eu não ficaria se fosse você. – Bella dera as costas a Sirius indo em direção a porta.

– Saiba que os meus terríveis sentimentos por você não mudaram nada. – A voz de Sirius era confiante e decidida, fazendo minha irmã parar de andar como se seus pés estivessem presos a um buraco no chão. – _Eu não vou desistir de você, só porque você está apavorada._

– _Apavorada?_ – Ela virara-se com as íris turquesa brilhando em ameaça, mas tentava sorrir em sarcasmo. – Qual parte do "_Eu não sinto nada_" você não entendeu?

– Não foi isso o que eu senti, quando você me beijou de volta. Tem certeza que não sentiria nada… se eu te beijasse de novo?

– A única coisa que você vai conseguir beijar é a sujeira do chão, Sirius. Não me perturbe mais com isso, é meu último aviso.

– E se eu continuar te desafiando? E se eu _te derrotar_?

– Não seja idiota, você _nunca_ vai me derrotar.

– Mas e se eu te derrotasse? Me beijaria de novo?

– Você não pode aderir meios trouxas…

– Eu não vou.

– E se você perder? Você vai desistir para sempre?

– Isso depende. Se você perder, vai me dar uma chance?

– Eu nunca perco, Sirius.

– Mas eu já te mostrei que existe uma primeira vez para tudo.

Ele respondera com um sorriso galanteador, piscando uma última vez ao passar na frente de Bella, porta afora, deixando-a emburrada para trás. A única razão pela qual ele não me vira, era o fato de eu saber me esconder muito bem, usando meus poderes para camuflagem, como quando eu me escondia atrás de uma estátua.

– Há quanto tempo você está aí? – Claro, que não funcionava com minha irmã.

– Não muito. Eu consegui o cravo de salgueiro. Ainda quer fazer isso?

– Eles não vão nem mesmo saber o que os atingiu.

E ela estava certa. Claro que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Sirius adivinharia, mas não tiveram a menor chance de se prevenir. Quando seu veneno estava pronto, bastou um simples ilusionismo vindo da varinha de minha irmã mais velha para misturar o veneno na garrafa de cerveja amanteigada da qual os marotos dividiam ainda comemorando a vitória da Grifinória. Remo, obviamente, não estava com eles, já devia estar se preparando para a Lua-Cheia.

Fora surpreendentemente fácil. Vimos os três marotos desmaiarem a caminho da Torre da Grifinória, como um abraço de bêbados e nos apressamos para arrastar seus corpos para dentro de um armário de vassouras próximo. Eles acordariam apenas pela manhã, provavelmente achando que beberam demais, não nos atrapalhariam em nada.

De noite, quando todos os alunos se encontravam em suas determinadas casas e os corredores do castelo ficaram vazios com exceção dos fantasmas, e de uma grifinória que monitorava aquelas noites, todo o castelo, sozinha. A lua cheia ainda não aparecera, permanecendo escondida atrás das nuvens. Como planejado, eu mudara o tom de meus cabelos castanhos avermelhados, para um loiro claro e longo, deixando alguns cachos aparecerem na beirada do capuz conforme eu corria no fim do corredor de onde a Evans estava, chamando sua atenção.

– Hey, você! Precisa voltar para sua casa comunal agora mesmo! – Ela correra em minha direção o mais rápido que pôde, mas eu já estava três lances de escada abaixo indo em direção para a área externa do castelo – Hey, volta aqui!

Evans obviamente não me reconhecera, eu procurara parecer uma terceiranista da Lufa-Lufa e provavelmente conseguira. Ela provavelmente notara a caveira verde com língua de cobra que iluminava o céu de dentro da Floresta Proibida, pois seu tom era de muito mais desespero.

– Não! Precisa voltar!

Ela tentara enfeitiçar meus pés, mas não tinha nem a distância ou a visão para mirar e sua única escolha fora correr atrás de mim. Eu corri para dentro de uma passagem do Salgueiro Lutador, de onde vimos Remos entrar mais cedo e sabíamos ser a Casa dos Gritos, e fiquei escondida embaixo da escada quebrada. Vi Evans entrar decidida e ficar surpresa com o ambiente sombrio, mas logo se desesperar com um grito que viera do andar de cima. Eu sabia que era Remos, e mesmo Evans parecera reconhecer sua voz e resolvera subir os degraus.

– Remus!

– Lilian? AH! Nao se aproxime! Saia daqui! Rápido! – Eu o ouvira gritar de volta, mas já era tarde, ela já estava lá em cima.

Eu quase dera um grito abafado quando eu vira Bella aparecer no escuro e conjugar um feitiço silencioso de desarmamento em Evans que apenas recebeu a bomba em cheio sendo jogada de volta no segundo andar, enquanto sua varinha voava para as mãos de Bella, que com uma linha de satisfação no rosto, apenas girara nos calcanhares para se retirar da Casa do Gritos, como se fosse mais um duelo simples, fazendo um último sinal com a cabeça para que eu a seguisse. Antes de fazê-lo eu dera uma última olhada para Evan no topo da escada que parecia recuperar a consciência aos poucos, enquanto Lupin continuava gritando.

Uma vez fora do Salgueiro Lutador, Bella ainda lacrara a porta da passagem com o fecho normal, e voltara-se para mim.

– Como acha que a Evans vai sobreviver a isso? – Eu a questionava pela primeira vez, mas ela mantinha sua passividade.

– Não seja boba, Andrômeda. Lupin nunca mataria a Evans, no máximo faria dela sua companheira. Se esconda, Ephram está vindo.

Nós corremos para trás das árvores e ouvimos o uivo do Lobisomem de dentro do Salgueiro e Ephram correr e explodir a passagem. Lílian Evans pulara pra fora da árvore como uma trouxa fugindo do próprio Voldemort, para os braços de Ephram, ainda fraca pela maldição que recebera da varinha de Bella.

Ephram a puxara pra longe do Salgueiro e abraçara em proteção, enquanto estendia a própria varinha em outra mão. Evans parecia completamente indefesa e transtornada sem sua varinha, quando uma enorme besta, meio lobo, meio homem saiu também do Salgueiro e uivou para a Lua. Eu finalmente percebia o grande perigo daquela situação e perguntara a Bella se não devíamos ajudar Ephram, no entanto, Bella se deliciava ao observar aquele espetáculo.

– Bella! Ephram não conseguirá detê-lo sozinho! – Eu insistira já me preparando para ajudar, mas ela me segurara.

– _Dê um pouco de crédito a Malfoy._

Ela não parecia nem um pouco preocupada e eu resolvera seguir o exemplo e observar Ephram se virar, e ele fora inteligente, como de costume. Ao invés de atacar Lupin, ele conjurara um Patrono, e uma enorme cascavel de luz sibilara o Lobisomem dando perigosas investidas, que mesmo para um Patrono era bem ameaçador, fazendo o lobisomem Remos Lupin correr para dentro da Floresta.

– _Esta vendo? Você se preocupa a toa…_ – dissera Bellatrix com seu tom irônico, mas sua voz era bem distante.

Eu me sentia zonza ao observar surpresa o lobisomem fugir e o Patrono de Ephram se dissipar em câmera lenta, enquanto ele ainda consolava a Evans em um abraço apertado. Aquela sensação estanha caiu sobre mim, como uma brisa congelante.

"_Eles não tinham nenhuma ligação, mas estavam destinados, aquele encontro estava destinado, eles precisavam um do outro para se salvarem, mas…"_

Tempos que eu não tinha uma visão e a sensação fora de total náusea, como o princípio de algum envenenamento, mas era só uma sensação, mais uma triste revelação do futuro caindo sob meus órgãos e eu podia ver acontecer diante dos meus olhos, bastava não desviar o olhar deles.

"_Mas Ephram também seria a razão de sua morte… Ephram seria escolhido por Voldemort, e ele usaria seus sentimentos para matar Lílian…"_

_Mas por quê? Eu me perguntava, por que os era reservado tão terrível destino? E a resposta viera como uma conclusão da profecia._

"_Porque sempre foi e será sim. A Maldição se fortifica toda vez que os herdeiros se apaixonam"_

Fora eu quem acordara na Ala-Hospitalar, com a luz forte dos candelabros e o cheiro forte de amônia e Mandrágora que vinha das poções de recuperação. Eu me levantei com pressa, tentando me lembrar do momento antes de apagar, e me senti enjoada ao lembrar novamente daquela profecia.

– Devagar, camaleão. – Fora quando eu notara Ephram do lado do leito com um olhar aliviado.

– Ephram… me desculpe.

– Eu sei que a Bella te manipulou, você podia ter morrido. – Ele dissera simplesmente. – A Evans não foi morta por sorte.

– Ela está bem? E Lupin?

– Estão bem, apesar de tudo. Mas perderam o cargo de monitoria-chefe. Lílian por ter se colado em perigo e bem, Lupin se demitiu do cargo. Pelo visto, Lucius conseguiu o que queria graças a vocês.

– Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, Ephram… – Fora então que eu transbordara, eu perdia o controle emocional construído por anos pela primeira vez, e Ephram se assustara.

– Mas não precisa ficar desse jeito, todos sobreviveram!

– Não é isso! Eu preciso te dizer meu segredo… Eu preciso dizer para você!

– Que segredo…

– Eu tenho tido visões sobre nossos futuros desde a infância… Eu soube que Voldemort estava atrás de um tesouro e que viria atrás dos Black, que ele batizaria o herdeiro de Slytherin… eu vi o retorno de Bellatrix e Sirius será assassinado no futuro e…

– Que…

– E quando você salvou a Evans eu vi o seu destino, Ephram! Eu vi que o Lord das Trevas escolhera você porque você ama a Evans, e através de você… Ele vai matá-la. Eu sinto muito… muitíssimo…

Eu dissera tudo como que em um único fôlego e entregara-me ao choro compulsivo que durou longos minutos. Um choro derrotado, que eu prendera por anos, como se fosse _eu_ a responsável por aquele terrível fardo. Ephram permanecera em silêncio e ao encará-lo atônita vi seu semblante sempre tranquilo e eu não sabia se agora ele me achava maluca ou achando que eu estava apenas tendo um devaneio.

– Eu não estou delirando, Ephram_. É verdade_.

– Eu acredito em você, Andy, está tudo bem.

– Bem? Mas…

– Mas você pode ter se enganado. Por que Voldemort me escolheria? Por que ele iria ter interesse em matá-la?

– Eu não sei. Por causa de uma Maldição. Acredite, eu nunca estou errada sobre essas visões. Sempre que eu tenho uma visão alguma coisa acontece, Voldemort nos visitando, o retorno de Bellatrix…

– E eu não amo a Evans, hoiahoiahaoihaoi.

– Ainda não. Mas vai.

– Olha, Lucius vem sendo preparado para ser batizado por Voldemort a vida toda, quando ele escolhê-lo então você verá, que às vezes você pode simplesmente ver errado.

– Ele escolhera você, porque você é o destinado para Evans e não Lucius… Você vai ver. – Ele apenas rira da minha cara, mas eu já estava satisfeita por ter contado meu segredo e por ele não estar me chamando de maluca, eu não precisava convencê-lo afinal, tudo se confirmaria naturalmente, eu sabia.

Os acontecimentos das horas seguintes foram ainda mais improváveis. Naquela mesma tarde eu encontrara Bella com um humor renovado, até mesmo se divertindo com o Clã das Serpentes na área externa do castelo. Duelava com Lucius perto do lago como se fossem velhos amigos, parando para me cumprimentar quando eu me aproximara.

– Você me assustou, irmãzinha. Você teve um ataque de pânico? – seu comentário podia ser confundido mesmo com uma provocação irônica, mas eu sabia que era seu jeito de demonstrar afeto. Lucius também me olhara diferente, fazendo uma mini reverência que eu achei viria seguida de uma maldição, mas não viera.

– Andrômeda Black, você superou todas as nossas expectativas! – Ele dissera quase galanteador, arrancando gargalhadas dos outros Sonserinos, e eu não pude segurar um sorriso. Era a primeira vez que eu me sentia realmente aceita em um grupo. Então ouvimos uma voz enfurecida vindo de alguns metros atrás de mim.

– Bella! – Sirius estava em posição de ataque com sua varinha estendida para onde Bella estava com um olhar possuído. Minha irmã apenas dera um sorrisinho irônico, como se seu dia estivesse ficando cada vez melhor. Ela impedira Lucius de se meter, ficando de frente para Sirius.

– Primo, o que posso fazer por você? – Ela perguntara em deboche, e eu dera distância como os demais fechando o cerco em volta dos dois.

– Sirius, deixa isso para lá. Não acho que foi Black… – A própria Evans inocentemente, viera atrás de Sirius para impedi-lo, e agora estava aos seus calcanhares defendendo minha irmã, mas Sirius a cortara sem desviar as íris com ódio de Bella.

– Por favor! Qualquer um com um mínimo de inteligência sabe que isso só pode ser obra dela! – Ele rugira completamente convencido enquanto Bella sorria como se ouvisse um elogio. Nesse momento a notícia de que Sirius desafiava Bella para um duelo sério já tinha se espalhado por todo castelo e muitos alunos já aglomeravam em volta para assistir. Eu ainda tentara falar…

– Sirius…

– Tudo bem, Andy! Eu não estou chateado com você! Isso é entre eu e Bellatrix. O que você estava pensando, garota?! Faz ideia do que poderia ter acontecido?!

– Eu achei que você acharia engraçado…– debochara Bellatrix –Vocês Grifinórios adoram uma boa brincadeira…

– Sua lunática! – Retrucara Evans. – Devolva minha varinha!

– É só isso o que você quer então? Veio defender sua amiga?

– Sim. Você vai devolver a varinha de Lílian. Mas esse também será meu duelo final com você!

Bella apenas fizera uma reverência em resposta e eu nunca vira meu primo duelar assim, todos precisaram sair de perto por causa da chuva de feitiços. Então que eu percebia que ele e minha irmã não duelavam para valer a anos e mesmo Bella, que sempre o subestimara tanto, parecia surpresa, apesar de parecer se divertir, ela precisava constantemente se esconder. Talvez porque ela não tivesse reais intenções de machucar Sirius, já meu primo nunca parecera tão decidido a desarmá-la ou pior, e aquilo me deixava confusa.

Os Marotos e demais alunos da Grifinória gritavam em suporte cada vez que Sirius estrategicamente recuava e atacava Bella, com uma avalanche de feitiços que eu nunca o ouvira antes usar, como se estivesse treinando para aquele evento há meses. Lucius e o Clã das Serpentes já pareciam tão confusos quanto Bella, que fora pega totalmente desprevenida. Meu coração estava igualmente acelerado, conforme eu corria para acompanhar aquele debate, como os mais interessados nele; e verdade que Sirius mostrara seu verdadeiro potencial, que era sua condição física e sua agilidade, tornando impossível não vibrar sempre que ele se defendia com perfeição dos feitiços escabrosos de Bella.

No meio dos feitiços, ambas as varinhas deram lugar a espadas, alterando o nível do duelo e agora os raios eram substituídos por tensas cruzadas das lâminas. Então quando pareceu o final do duelo. Em questão de minutos, como um choque, numa investida muito rápida, como se Sirius tivesse toda sorte do mundo e tivesse bebido a poção da sorte absoluta, encurralara Bella de costas a um milímetro de perder totalmente o equilíbrio em direção ao Lago Negro. Nem eu, nem ninguém conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo a não ser o próprio Sirius. Ele tinha sua espada encostada no pescoço de Bella que mantinha a sua ainda em seu punho, mas apontada para o chão.

– Acabou Bella, eu venci. – Dissera Sirius com simplicidade. Bella ainda passara um tempo sem acreditar – Esse é o momento em que você decide; Se você cumpre sua palavra ou se dizemos adeus. Escolha bem, pois é a última chance que eu te dou.

Sirius dizia com muita seriedade e ninguém parecia entender o que estava acontecendo, obviamente só eu, pois me lembrava de seu último contrato, do qual Bella parecera acabar de se lembrar. E pela primeira vez eu a vira cogitar a ideia… abaixar sua guarda, talvez porque ela ainda estivesse em choque, talvez porque pela primeira vez ela tenha tido medo de perder a amizade de Sirius para sempre. Ela tremia ao falar…

– _Eu não posso…_

– Pode sim. – Ele dissera com firmeza e fora realmente a cena mais romântica que eu já presenciara. – Confie em mim, _ou eu juro, você nunca vai saber o que eu realmente sinto por você._

_E acontecera o inacreditável._

– _Tudo bem, Sirius Black, eu me rendo._

Meu queixo caíra, exatamente como de Lucius, Ephram e todos os demais e Sirius ainda levara alguns segundo para registrar aquela surpreendente resposta, mas quando o fizera finalmente sorrira satisfeito, como se acabasse de passar uma borracha em todo aquele desentendimento bobo, então puxara Bella para um beijo apaixonado e dessa vez ela não revidara.

Beijaram-se até que aos poucos todos desistissem de assistir e fossem embora totalmente confusos. Eu ainda vira Narcisa correr com os olhos cheios de lágrimas para dentro do castelo e Lucius derrubar quem estivesse em seu caminho conforme se retirava com ódio.

Eu nunca me esquecerei daquele aniversário de Sirius, que ele comemorara no Halloween, do qual ele era o Anfitrião e Hogwarts parecia seu castelo. Eu nunca o vira daquele jeito, muito menos minha irmã mais velha que estava irreconhecível com aquela felicidade, como se tivesse sido abduzida ou estivesse sob a maldição Imperius. Mas era unicamente eles vivendo um conto de fadas que sempre fora proibido.

Eu admirava Bella, que nunca estivera tão linda, e tão despreparada. Eu e Ephram observávamos os dois em sua glória enquanto Lucius apenas se embebedava sem conseguir tirar as íris caninas dos dois que dançavam no meio do Salão, como se estivessem sozinhos, se encarando por detrás das máscaras negras, enquanto Sirius a guiava com graciosidade. Era uma cena linda, mesmo os professores suspiravam. Sirius tinha uma graça natural, realmente parecia um príncipe, e Bella parecia o par perfeito. Eu ainda admirava a determinação de Sirius mentalmente, como ele conseguira dobrar minha irmã tão bem.

– Viu, Andy… você esta deixando de prever os finais felizes… – dissera Ephram para mim em confidência.

Eu sorrira em resposta, mas no fundo sabia que algo não estava certo, que aquilo não condizia com minhas visões, e que provavelmente não duraria… Era horrível aquele pressentimento de que algo terrível aconteceria em consequência, mas como sempre eu preferira não dar mais nenhuma notícia ruim…

Esse baile de Hallowen ficou na minha mente, pois fora a última vez que vi meu primo e minha irmã sorrirem e se permitirem aquela íntima liberdade, que lhes foi tirada tantos anos atrás. Mas a terrível notícia chegara dias depois…

A coruja cinza e velha de tia Wallpurga pousara na mesa da Grifinória naquela manhã comum, jogando um pergaminho nas mãos do meu primo. Pude vê-lo ainda dar uma piscadela para mesa da sonserina onde Bellatrix estava enquanto abria o pergaminho e sua expressão de felicidade mudar para completa tristeza e então voltasse para gente com olhos embaçados d'agua enquanto dizia apenas uma palavra sem som. E a leitura labial fora simples e terrível.

"_Tio Arfaldo esta morto"_

Sirius estava devastado, e eu me consumia por uma tristeza e uma frieza inexplicável. Doía não conseguir chorar, não conseguir acessa a fonte de minhas lágrimas, tamanho era o buraco, o vazio que eu sentia. Eu sabia que cada um tinha seu tempo para processar uma perda, e eu invejava a dor de Sirius tão transparente e de alívio, pois ele não conseguia parar de chorar e soluçar por dias. Era uma imagem totalmente perturbadora ver os Marotos consolando o que sempre fora mais descontraído.

E eu me odiava, ou odiava o destino, ou Merlin, ou qualquer ser responsável pelo meu dom, pois se mostrara inútil… eu não conseguira perdoar o fato de não ter previsto aquele fato terrível, ou sequer ter uma visão do ocorrido… apenas um terrível sentimento de que Sirius estava certo em estar tão devastado, de que Sirius estava certo sobre tudo, que afinal não havia outra explicação para sua morte, por mais dramático que isso soasse, conhecíamos nossa família, e que provavelmente Tio Arfaldo tinha sido assassinado para servir de lição para gente, mais especificamente, Sirius e Bella, que se atreviam a viver a própria vida…

Mas constatar isso só aumentava nossa dor, e principalmente a raiva de Sirius que só conseguiu encontrar uma pessoa para descontar. Ele duelara e trocara socos com Lucius, a quem responsabilizou de falar deles para a família, e fez pouco caso da morte de tio Arfaldo, mas não foi suficiente para aliviar sua dor… Toda sua felicidade fora roubada e substituída por momentos deploráveis, o que deu muita pena.

Nas férias de Natal, meu primo decidira que nunca mais retornaria ao Lago Grimmauld 12, resolvera deserdar completamente das suas obrigações com a família Black, que não havia mais nada para ele lá agora. Eu compreendia perfeitamente, e Sirius já planejava fugir a anos, no fundo sabíamos que depois daquilo ele não retornaria. E era realmente terrível a ideia de voltar para o Lago Grimmauld sabendo que nossa família havia assassinado tio Arfaldo, para ouvir novas instruções sobre nossas vidas por sermos suas ovelhas e ovelhas do Lord das Trevas.

Mas a verdade era que não podíamos fugir, não havia como fugir, estávamos todos interligados pelo sangue e o assassinato do Tio Arfaldo era só para nos lembrar isso. Bella tentara lembrar Sirius, Ephram também tentara, mesmo eu tentara, mas Sirius se recusava a pensar racionalmente e reconhecer que precisava voltar. Então ele fugira para casa dos Potter…

No último dia antes das férias de natal, fora quando eu conseguira chorar, por perceber que estava perdendo meu primo, que era aquele o fim de nossa infância.

Eu não aguentara vê-lo acenando em despedida com um sorrisinho triste do campo do castelo enquanto eu ia para meu coche e acabei largando tudo e correndo para seus braços como uma criança desesperada. Ele obviamente me abraçara de volta como o melhor primo do mundo e enxugara minhas lágrimas, ignorando as próprias. Eu sabia que ele queria me dizer alguma coisa, alguma frase de consolo, algum conselho ou promessa, eu também queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguíamos, a garganta doía, as palavras escapavam… Então sem conseguir aguentar mais daquela tortura, do mesmo jeito que eu abraçara eu partira e correra para dentro do meu coche. Tentei não olhar mais para trás, mas não resisti ver ele se despedir de Bella.

Ela o encarara quase que em desafio, contrariada, e ele parecia olhá-la de volta com culpa, aquilo me doeu mais ainda.

– _Então acaba assim… a nossa história. Eu te dei uma chance e é você quem vai fugir…_ – Bella dissera quase sem voz, absorvendo as próprias lágrimas.

– Eu não estou fugindo, estou dando as costas aos Black. Vem comigo…

– Para casa dos Potter? Você sabe que eles vão nos achar, vão matar a mim, a Andrômeda, você e quem estiver no caminho. Não temos como escapar de nossa família, e você sabe disso. Você está cometendo um erro grave!

– Prometa-me que não casará com Lucius, que você vai me esperar.

Ele dissera com um sorrisinho descontraído e esse fora o momento que eu não suportara olhar mais e nem imagino qual fora a resposta de Bella, mas acho que não teve nenhuma, pois ela entrara no coche com brutalidade poucos segundos depois com os olhos vermelhos sangue gritando a ordem para partir.

Eu correra para a janela do coche para ver o corpo de Sirius diminuir aos pouco com a distância, ele ainda acenara uma última vez e eu caíra de volta no banco chorando compulsivamente.

E Sirius estava certo em não voltar para casa dos Black, o que nos aguardava lá era uma sentença, o veredicto do Lord das Trevas. Claro que os Black estavam revoltados com o filho, não apenas por ter deserdado, mas por ter se unido a ordem da Fênix que era liderada pelos Potters. A ponto de Walburga Black queimar seu rosto da árvore-genealógica da família. E tio Orion deixou claro que não tinha mais filho.

Bellatrix congelara, parara de falar e voltou a ser uma garota viajante em outro universo. Lucius em compensação parecera ganhar a taça de Quadribol. Eu entrei em depressão profunda, achei que estava condenada a viver naquele Mausoléu, escrava do Lord das Trevas para sempre, com apenas uma lembrança de uma infância mais ou menos feliz. Estava tão infeliz que quase não tremera de nervoso quando O Lord das Trevas resolvera nos fazer uma nova visita.

Sua cobra Nagini dançava novamente sob meus pés, já conhecidos e o Lord arrastara sua manta até mim, encarando-me de frente com estranho interesse e logo passando por Lucius, Ephram, Narcisa, e finalmente Bella… o peão mais forte, que agora ele chamava de _diamante bruto_.

– _Eu estou encantando com o desenvolvimento de vocês… eu posso sentir o quanto o poder de vocês evoluiu… Por isso eu os escolhi para uma missão muito importante_.

Ele materializara a nossa frente um baú que continha cinco curiosos artefatos que distribuiu entre a gente.

– _O medalhão de Salazar Slytherin…_ – Ele colocara em meu pescoço. E o toque de seus dedos frios era mais terrível que o peso maligno do medalhão – _A Taça de Helga Lufa Lufa_ – Ele entregara a Narcisa – _O Diadema de Corvinal _– Ele colocara sob a cabeça de Bellatrix como que coroando seu prodígio – _O meu antigo diário_… _Eu deixo contigo, Lucius… Você se provou de confiança e um grande líder…_

– Será uma honra, Milorde, cuidarei com a minha vida…

– _E contigo Ephram, eu deixo o anel do meu avô Servolo, herdado do verdadeiro Salazar Slytherin… pois você é meu Herdeiro._ _Você assumirá em meu lugar._

Eu não pude deixar de olhar para Ephram com o olhar de "_Eu disse"_ apesar de não me deixar nada feliz e ele tentara esconder seu descontentamento, assim como Lucius que eu sabia estava arrasado. Era a grande decepção de sua vida.

– _Vocês guardam minha vida. Quando eu cair, vocês esconderão esses objetos até o momento do meu retorno._

– Sim, mestre. – Respondemos em coro.

– E como prova de sua lealdade quero que ataquem a casa dos Potters ainda esta noite. Matem todos os Potters e o traidor Sirius Black !

Pude ver Lucius comemorar aquela missão como último milagre. Narcisa não aguentara conter um suspiro sofrido, ela de fato devia gostar do primo, fora quando eu notara que ela sempre apenas fingira indiferença, mas agora se entregara ao sofrimento. Bella e Ephram, no entanto, não protestaram. Apenas se olharam, como se pudessem ler a mente um do outro e tivessem um segundo plano. Era curioso, pois eu só vira Bella ter essa confidência com Sirius.

Nosso tio fingiu não se afetar em nada com nossa missão, visto que Sirius Black não tinha mais nenhuma ligação com ele, mas pude ver Walburga caminhar de forma fúnebre para dentro da propriedade. Monstro também comemorava conforme saíamos da propriedade e montávamos nossas vassouras. Com outros oito Comensais da Morte com a gente, enviados do Lord. E eu só tinha aquele pensamento em mente:

"_O que diabos estava acontecendo? Seria obrigada a assassinar toda família Potter? Seria obrigada assassinar meu querido primo?"_

Eles não poderiam estar sérios quanto aquilo, eu pensava nos ares, conforme voamos acima de Londres sem trocarmos uma palavra, apenas seguindo Lucius que liderava a missão, excitado. E eu sabia que não podia questionar ninguém, nem mesmo minha irmã ou Ephram, ou Lucius provavelmente me mataria também por traição, por não querer cumprir as regras de nosso mestre. Apenas rezava para Merlin para que eu acordasse daquela terrível realidade.

Com um pesar horrível eu vi Lucius apontar para uma casa na rua abaixo e inclinar-se em sua direção e o seguimos. Fora tudo muito rápido, mal pousamos no quinta da casa e o flash de maldições a minha frente já me cegavam, seguido do barulho das explosões e a fumaça que nos envolvia. Aos poucos foram surgindo mais bruxos e um veio para cima de mim, e eu não podia nem perder tempo em identificar quem era, só constatei que não era Sirius segundos antes de estuporá-lo.

Logo por entre os raios e explosões eu identifiquei um grito e um lamento horrível, que me desesperou a ir à procura de Sirius, mas vi que se tratava de James Potter que chorava diante dos corpos de seus pais enquanto Ephram lutava contra comensais que tentavam acertar James. Então eu vi que Sirius, ensanguentado duelava com Lucius enquanto Bella lutava contra aurores e Comensais como uma pessoa completamente perdida sem lado nenhum naquela batalha.

Eu vira os crucias segundos, em que Lucius conseguira desarmar Sirius depois de muita dificuldade, o momento que achei que ele finalmente o mataria, mas fora amaldiçoado pelas costas por minha irmã mais velha, apagando em seguida. Sirius tentara dizer alguma coisa ainda de joelhos, mas Bella o pressionara para que fugisse.

– Agora não adianta mais, Sirius! Ele te quer morto! Anda, fuja, desapareça no mundo e nunca mais volte! Entendeu? Se você voltar, não vai sobreviver!

Sirius não dissera nada, correndo para ajudar o amigo James que ainda soluçava agarrado ao corpo da mãe. James só sobrevivera, porque Ephram ficara fazendo sua cobertura.

– Sinto muito, James, não havia como avisar, Voldemort acabou de nos mandar aqui! Eu sinto muito, mas vocês precisam partir! – Ephram dizia para um inconsolável James Potter. Os outros quatro aurores que sobreviveram ao ataque ainda apontavam suas varinhas para a gente, ainda confusos e prontos para nos matar, mas James os mandara abaixar a guarda.

– Não! Os deixe ir! Se não fossem por eles, estaríamos todos mortos!

– Outros comensais estão a caminho. Vocês precisam sair daqui para que possamos explodir a residência, rápido! – Bella os mandava partir e Sirius obrigava James a desistir da ideia de matar Lucius.

– James ! Não vai adiantar! Temos que ir agora!

Vultos começavam a contornar a propriedade quando finalmente eles se agarraram a uma chave de portal rápido demais para dizer adeus. No entanto, outra voz me despertara, conforme eu observava Narcisa arrastar Lucius ainda desacordado enquanto Bellatrix explodia o resto da casa, e eu observava como se fossem fogos de artificio.

– Andrômeda! Andrômeda! – Eu finalmente virara para Ephram que agora me sacodia apreensivo, me trazendo de volta para a realidade.

– Sim. Estou bem… apenas foi tudo tão rápido. – eu gaguejava.

– Me escute. Essa é sua chance de fugir também. Tem que ser agora ou nunca. – Eu o olhava confusa, pois não entendia do que ele falava, Parecia que tinha batido a cabeça e delirava.

– O que esta dizendo… ? – Eu indagara, pois tudo começava a perder o sentido a minha volta conforme as explosões continuavam e eu vira Bella terminando de cremar todos os cadáveres, o que me causara um novo arrepio e náusea.

– Essa é sua chance única, Andy, você precisa ir também. Entenda, a guerra começou. A realidade é que já é muito tarde para Sirius e James, e é muito tarde pra gente também, nos não temos escolha, teremos de servir Voldemort. Mas você não precisa, Andy, você tem escolha e isso não é vida para você…

– Para nenhum de nós. Eu estou tão presa quanto você Ephram.

– Não, Andy ! Você tinha razão sobre tudo e se ficar a qualquer momento Voldemort vai descobrir sobre sua vidência e vai te fazer de escrava e vidente pessoal! Não se preocupe comigo ou Bellatrix, nos já aceitamos nosso destino. Você tem o poder de se libertar do laço de sangue, lembra? Voe para longe daqui, só pare quando estiver bem distante, transforme-se completamente Andy, altere totalmente seu DNA, vire uma pessoa normal, uma trouxa normal e nunca mais retorne para o mundo dos bruxos… Eu direi que você morreu no ataque e que seu corpo foi carbonizado!

– Isso não vai funcionar e ele vai te matar! Eu não sou capaz de mudar meu sangue nem DNA, você é louco!

– Confie em si mesma, Andrômeda! Confie em seu potencial! Você só precisa superar seu próprio limite, concentre-se como nunca fez nada vida, e conseguirá! – E disse isso já me dando um último abraço de despedida. – Prometa-me que você não vai olhar para trás, que vai se transformar para sempre e tentar levar uma vida normal trouxa! Prometa-me, Andy, que fará tudo isso ter valido a pena!

– Eu prometo. - Eu dissera chorando e ele me empurra para longe apontando para o alto.

E eu correra para transfigurar minha vassoura ainda aos prantos e dei impulso, e como eu prometi, não olhei para trás, mas pude ouvir ainda sua voz como um sussurro em meu ouvido.

– _Tenha uma boa vida, Andy._

E essa é minha breve história de vida como bruxa, parte da minha origem que eu deixei para trás. Eu cumpri a promessa que fiz a Ephram, afinal, ele me libertara de uma vida horrível, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Eu usei toda minha concentração para mudar todas as minhas células e DNA e parti para o mundo que eu sempre observei. Eu senti o feitiço da família se quebrar quando troquei o sangue que circulava em minhas veias.

Ephram tinha razão, eu só tinha que confiar em mim mesma e em meu potencial e sei que ele ficaria orgulhoso…

E quanto a minha antiga família, eu acabei vendo em minha mente o que acontecera. Ephram tinha razão sobre as tragédias continuarem e que aquela fora minha chance única de escapar de um fim horrível. Ephram viveria para cumprir seu horrível destino como herdeiro de Slytherin e ver a Evans e o Potter, com quem acabara se casando, sendo assassinados. Assim como Sirius viveria para também ser condenado a Azkaban, acusado injustamente pela morte dos amigos…

Já o que acontecera com Bella fora o pior, a visão do ocorrido me acordara numa madrugada em um hotel barato trouxa o que me fizera chorar por dias seguidos. Ela ainda se rebelara contra casar com Malfoy, acabara também sendo punida, pelo próprio Sr. Malfoy que a envenenara com uma terrível porção chamada _Olictavus_.

Eu conhecia tal poção apenas por nome, pois quando bem nova eu encontrara um livro das artes das trevas que explicava sobre quatro terríveis poções proibidas, e uma dela era a _Olictavus_ que não continha outra definição que _"Retalhamento Bruto Emocional"_ e seu efeito era a anulação total de sentimentos ou empatia, e não existia antídoto.

Eu ainda passei muitas noites em claro, em desespero e cogitando quebrar minha promessa a Ephram, só revivendo aquela visão em que todos os Comensais de Voldemort, inclusive nossa família imobilizava minha irmã, obrigando-a a tomar a poção proibida, e o que é que ela se tornara após isso.

Eu sabia que os únicos que não participaram do ocorrido foram minha irmã, e os jovens Malfoy que foram deixados de fora do ritual e que mesmo Lucius protestara aos gritos, mas nada puderam fazer… E nem eu nada poderia fazer… E era por isso que não adiantava voltar. Ephram tinha razão, se eram capazes de fazer isso com Bella, mandar matar Sirius, o _príncipe,_ o que não fariam comigo… Além de que eu ainda era péssima em Oclumência. O Lord leria minha mente e saberia de tudo, da traição de Ephram, Bella, mesmo Narcisa que ficou de boca fechada… e provavelmente seríamos todos mortos…

Mesmo assim, eu não me sentia bem em desfrutar de uma nova vida de forma egoísta. Mas eu nao tinha escolha… Eu devia isso a Ephram, a Bella e Sirius… ao tio Arfaldo.

**N/a: Quanto tempo, meus queridos leitores! Eu queria agradecer a cada um individualmente, mas nao tenho condições físicas no momento, a lista é gigantesca. Muito, muito obrigada mesmo por todas as belas palavras de carinho, apoio e desespero hahaha. Eu nao sei o que dizer... ou como agradecer toda a paciência de vocês. **

**Quero agradecer especialmente a querida Caroline Façanha, porter se oferecido a me ajudar e ter tido o trabalho de Betar este captulo, eu estaria perdida sem você com terriveis erros ortograficos. te amo 3**

**A mûsica neste capitulo é I Love You : watch?v=-9d1pI8rXqo&index=26&list=PL5k2LnGFJS2DRzn2ZzoVZsE5NNXUnb2Ee**

**O próximo capitulo nao sera Black Garden, sera o retorno de nossos queridos personagens e de DHR, eu so precisava concluir Black Garden antes, e consegui fazê-lo em humildes 60 paginas, espero que gostem e comentem, mesmo que nao gostem... Começarei a copiar o próximo cap pro note amanha de amanha ok? Nao sofram, nas próximas 24/48 horas tem mais ;)**

**Deixarei para responder as maravilhosas Reviews (antigas inclusive) Apos o cap5 "Baile dos Trouxas", ok? Ate o próximo cap. Amo vocês!**

** .com**

** /angy_aps**

** /angyguarani**

**grupo aps no face: **** groups/175920395777363/**

**Angy **

N/B: UAU. Isso que eu chamo de uma montanha-russa emocional. Angra, que história linda. Estou querendo ler tudo de novo, todas as partes já! Espero de coração que a história de Draco e da Hermione não seja tão sofrida quanto a de Sirius e de Bellatrix. Teve uns momentos mini ataque cardíaco, em principal da Bella dizendo sim. Seria menos dolorido, agora penso, se ela se recusasse a ceder, porque então a culpa seria dela e não do destino. Muito ansiosa pelos próximos capítulos e muito feliz por ter tido a chance de betar um capítulo tão maravilhoso. Mas devo dizer que também estou um pouco triste de abandonar esses personagens para trás, já que não leremos mais sobre eles. A menos que haja flashbacks a caminho. Devo acumular esperanças?

Resposta: Querida Caroline, eu nao tenho como agradecer, voê salvou miha vida. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado desse capitulo, se o resultado foi bom saiba que é por causa do suporte das meninas, o seu incluso . Sinto por ter de relatar um passado tao triste, mas foi necessario, vera que explicara muita coisa. Vamos rezar para certos erros nao se repitam. Quanto a su duvida fique tranquila, eu também nao conseguiria abandonar esses personagens, e pretendo sim colocar outros flashbacks no meio da série, mais para o futuro. Mas agora teremos u pouco de DHR primeiro. ;)


End file.
